


I was made for you

by Mrsxfredweasley



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A glorified nanny, Avengers need a babysitter, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Nat and Clint are your best friends, Romance, Secrets, Soulmates, Tony is like a dad, steve is such a gentleman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 87,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsxfredweasley/pseuds/Mrsxfredweasley
Summary: Cassidy Forbes was the best Shield Agent Fury had. She had been trained with the best of the best. She had everything she wanted in life except for two things. Her soulmates. Will her new position with Shield put her on the path to meet them? Only time, a few awkward moments and a couple heartbreaks will tell.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 665
Kudos: 212





	1. All of these lines across my face

**Chapter 1- All of these lines across my face**

One could say that Cassidy Forbes was a child prodigy. Both her parents were star Shield agents. She practically grew up running around headquarters. Hell, Nick Fury was her Godfather. It made perfect sense that she immediately started training when she turned eighteen.

That was fifteen years ago. Cassidy was now one of the deadliest Shield agents, next to Black Widow. When Natasha Romanov came into shield, she used what the Red Room had taught her to instill into Cassidy. When she and Natasha fought together, they moved around each other like a well-oiled machine.

Her parents were both gone now, her mother went first, when she was fifteen, then her dad just after she turned twenty. All Fury would tell her was that they died on missions. She thought she probably didn’t have clearance to know how or maybe Fury was just trying to protect her. She didn’t know, but it did hurt not knowing what happened to them.

She hoped that her parents were proud of her. She never wanted for anything, she lived in a very nice apartment in Manhattan, after selling her parents house. She hadn’t spent much time there anyway; she was always at Shield.

Cassidy was getting ready for the day; she had a meeting with Fury at Shield. She was nervous, she wasn’t sure if it was a ‘Uncle Fury’ meeting or a ‘Director Fury’ meeting. The last mission she had gone on went off without a hitch, it had just been her, Natasha and Clint, and they had brought in a notorious human sex trafficker. Maybe she was getting moved? She really didn’t want to leave Manhattan, she quite liked living there.

She looked in the mirror at herself, pulling her long blonde hair up into her signature ponytail, and her eyes fell to the tiny shield on her hip. Soul marks appeared on the body when one went into puberty. In Cassidy’s case, it was when she was thirteen. She was so excited when she ran in and told her mom that she not only had one, but two. Not many people had two soulmates. Her mother once told her that it meant she was special because two people could love her.

She knew what the shield stood for. It was for Captain America. But he was dead. She learned all about him in school. He sounded amazing and she wished that her soulmate would be like him. She had hoped when they found Captain America in the ice a few months ago that he could be the one. She pushed that idea down quickly. She wasn’t that lucky. Someone like him couldn’t be fated to be with someone like her.

The words **‘I’m so sorry miss’** were in bold italics underneath the perfect little shield. She wondered what her first words to him would be. Her eyes then traveled up to her collarbone where a single red star sat. The words **‘Get out of my way’** written in the same font. So, one of her soulmates sounded sweet, and the other kind of sounded like a jerk.

Cassidy was getting tired of waiting. She was thirty-three years old for God sakes. She’d dated of course, trying to find her soulmates, and she’d slept with men too, and hell, even some women. She never felt a connection with any of them though. The sex just felt her feeling hollow and incomplete after.

She shook her head away from her thoughts and continued getting ready. She pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white blouse, and black leather jacket, grabbing her Shield badge and phone.

The drive to the Manhattan facility didn’t take long, and Cassidy parked in her usual spot, and headed in, saying hi to a few of the agents she saw on her way to Fury’s office. Hearing a ‘come in’ when she knocked, Cassidy opened the door and saw Fury sitting at his desk, several files scattered over it.

“You wanted to see me?” She asked, stepping around and sitting in the chair opposite the desk. “Yes, Agent Forbes.” **_Got it. This was a ‘Director Fury’ meeting._** “What can I do for you Director?” She asked. Fury sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“After the events last month, the Avengers aren’t painted in a very good light.” He told her. He was talking about the Chitauri invasion. The trickster God Loki. Yes, the Avengers saved the city, but they had also destroyed half of it.

“Yes sir, I remember.” She told him.

“A lot of people are angry. They think that Stark can just throw money at them and all is forgiven. It’s not that easy. The Avengers need to be understood. They need to have a good light shined on them. I need someone to do that.” He told her. Cassidy tilted her head, not quite understanding.

“Sir?”

“I want you to be the Avenger’s new handler Forbes. Essentially you will keep an eye on them, do press tours for them, make the world see them in a good light, the kind that saves lives.” Cassidy’s mouth dropped open.

“I’m sorry sir, I’m not understanding.” She told him. He sighed and stood, walking over and sitting in the chair next to her.

“I want you to move into the Avengers Tower. Tony Stark already has a room for you. You will run their schedules, set up interviews for them, oversee training. Make sure they don’t kill each other.”

“So, basically I’m a babysitter. Am I in trouble? Am I being punished for something?” She asked him.

“No. I believe you’re the best person for this job. You are our best agent. I’m trusting this to you. Please Cassidy. Do this for me.” He said softly. Cassidy sighed, knowing she was beaten. She always gave in when Uncle Nick asked for things like this. He really did trust her more than anyone else at Shield, other than maybe Natasha. She nodded slowly.

“Okay Uncle Nick. I’ll do it. For you.” She told him. He smiled, which isn’t something that Nick Fury does for just anyone and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, Cassidy. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Packing up her apartment was definitely making her regret taking this position on. There were boxes everywhere and she had hardly gotten anything packed. Nick had offered to have some new recruits come over and pack her apartment for her, but she refused. She wanted to do this herself. She just needed a bottle of wine first.

It only took her half the bottle to get everything packed, the last box being her parent’s things that she had kept. Both of their Shield badges, her mother’s hair pin she always wore, her fathers’ gun that Nick had given to her after his funeral. She placed a picture frame of her and her parents on her fifteenth birthday in the box. That was the last picture she had of them together. Her mother died a week later.

She did have to call movers to get all the boxes to the tower. She walked up to the front desk and told the lady behind it her name and that she was moving in today. She told her to go to the ninetieth floor, which was the one directly under the penthouse. Where Tony freaking stark lived.

She pressed the button on the elevator after telling the movers the same number for the service elevator that was bigger on the backside of the garage. The doors opened to her floor and her mouth dropped open. She walked in and saw a couch and two chairs opposite a giant television on the wall. There was a double sliding glass door that led to a patio. She turned and saw a small kitchen table and kitchen, complete with everything she could ever need.

“What do you think?” A voice said behind her. She yelped and spun around, hand instinctively going to the gun in her waistband. Tony fucking Stark was standing in front of her.

“Can we not shoot the guy who pays for everything please? That would be great.”


	2. Tell you the story of who I am

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry Mr. Stark.” Cassidy yelped out. **_Great job Cass, try to pull a gun on the guy whose house your living in._** “You just scared the crap out of me.”

Tony smiled and lowered his hands. “It’s okay, I guess I should have announced myself or had Jarvis do it for me, but I thought that might scare you so, here I am.”

“Jarvis?”

“He’s my AI, he basically runs the tower. Say hi to Miss Forbes J.” Tony said.

“Hello Miss Forbes, my mane is Jarvis, I can assist you with anything you might require while staying in the tower.” A cool British voice said through the ceiling. Cassidy looked up and smiled softly. “It’s nice to meet you Jarvis, and please call me Cassidy.”

“Will do Cassidy.”

Tony stepped toward her and handed her the four things he had tucked under his arm. “So, I really came down here to show you around, and get you settled. These are for you. There’s a computer, a Stark Tablet, and Stark Phone and you personal I.D Badge. Jarvis is installed on all the devices, and the badge will get you anywhere in the tower, including my penthouse, because on occasion you will have to drag me from the lab to bed or from the bed do the lab” He said with a little chuckle, but Cassidy had a sneaking suspicion he wasn’t joking.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. I know this might be weird, and it may feel like I’m a babysitter, but I promise you that I can do a good job.” She told him. He shook his head. “No, I get it. Someone should keep us in check, although, you might but heads with Capsicle about who’s in charge, he tends to pull rank here.”

“You mean Captain Rogers?” She asked. “Does he live here in the tower too?”

“The floor under yours actually. The whole team lives here except Barton and Thor, who is on Asgard and I don’t know where the hell Barton is, all he said is that he wasn’t living in the tower.” Cassidy knew exactly where Clint was living, but Tony didn’t need to know that.

“The floor under Cap’s is Nat’s, then Banner. There’s a gym and sauna under that floor. The lab and workshop are in the basement, which is where you’ll usually find Banner and myself. There’s two bedrooms on each floor, you can do with the other room what you wish, and if you want to stock your kitchen, just let Jarvis know what you need and he can order anything for you.” Tony told her. She nodded.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. The movers should be up here any minute with my stuff.”

“Oh, okay cool, oh and feel free to decorate however you like, I just went basic for all the floors. If you’re all good here, I need to get down to the lab, so just ask Jarvis if you need anything, or come down and get me okay?” He told her. She smiled and nodded, setting all her new stuff down on the kitchen island while Tony got in the elevator.

The movers arrived a few minutes later, putting all the boxes in their designated rooms. Cassidy decided to do a little unpacking before she started working. Venturing into the bedroom, her mouth dropped. It was way bigger than she expected. Hell, the whole apartment was twice the size of her other one. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, an end table on each side. A dresser on the wall opposite that, with a television hung on the wall. There was a giant walk in closet, which is where she decided to start. Once she got all her clothes hung, she realized that her wardrobe could use some updating. Now that she was working for the Avengers, she figured she would be doing press events and galas, both of which her jeans and leggings would not be appropriate for.

It only took a few hours, but she got everything unpacked and decided to start working on the image for the team. She opened her computer and piece of paper fell out. It had a new email address for her and a list of reporters, there was also a note.

_Dear Miss Forbes,_

_Here is a list of reporters that we trust and they can get you set up with press releases and interviews. These people will only put out the truth and not twist anything you or the Avengers has to say._

_The first thing I recommend is setting up a press conference, explaining the team’s intentions on helping the city. Let the reporters ask questions, but don’t hesitate to cut them off if they ask anything that is inappropriate._

_The second thing would be to host a fundraising gala to raise money for the city. All the appropriate vendors and caterers are in your computer already, along with a list of people to invite._

_I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to meet you, I’m out of town for business, but I should be back by the end of the week. I’m sorry you got roped into this, but I promise the team will be on their best behavior and take care of you._

_See you soon!_

_Pepper Potts_

Okay, time to do some research. She grabbed a water from the fridge, thankful that it had been stocked for her, and sat back down, pulling up footage from the Chitauri attack as well as clips of things people were saying about the Avengers.

Most were good things; they were thankful that the Avengers had been there. Others were saying that it was their fault in the first place that aliens had even come to earth. Cassidy definitely had her work cut out for her.

She emailed a few of the reporters on Pepper’s list, trying get a feel on when and where to host a press conference. Once she felt satisfied with that, she started looking over the information for the gala. There was a lot to go through. Caterers, entertainment, flowers, decorations, guest list, venue locations. She blew out a huff of air. Maybe she should wait until Pepper got back so she could help her with that part. She didn’t want to mess it up.

“Jarvis? Could you please send out a message to everyone on the team that I would like to have a meeting later today? Let’s say four o clock?” That would give her a few hours to go do some shopping.

“Of course, Cassidy, where would you like to host the meeting?” The AI asked.

“Uh, wherever you think is good, a conference room with a screen maybe?” She told him.

“Of course. Ill have the meet you at conference room nine at four o clock Cassidy.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

“My pleasure.” She smirked at that. Jarvis wasn’t technically real so could he have pleasure in doing anything? She figured Tony had probably designed him to have witty comebacks too so he would have someone to banter with.

She pulled out her phone to check her bank account before she left to go shopping. Her mouth dropped when she saw her available balance. A deposit had been made this morning. From Stark Industries. Was that who was paying her? She thought it was Shield? This was more money than she had made in the last six months.

She grabbed her wallet and keys and went to the elevator. There had to be a mistake.

“Jarvis, could you take me to the lab please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So she's getting her bearings withing the tower, and getting right to work, just like she always does. She'll meet the rest of the Avengers soon, and her soulmate too :)


	3. So many stories of where I've been

The ride down to the lab felt like it took forever, and Cassidy’s nerves were getting to her. There was no way Tony Stark was paying her that much to be a babysitter to the Avengers. The elevator doors opened and she stepped into the lab, serenaded by the loud music of AC/DC.

“Jarvis, can you turn the music down please?” She asked. The AI complied and a confused Tony turned to look at her. “J what gives… is everything okay?” He asked, noticing the uneasy look on her face.

“When I took this job, I was under the impression Shield was paying me.” She told him, stepping further into the lab. “They were going to, but then when I found out what they wanted you to do, how much you would have to do to take care of the team, I offered.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“But what you’re paying me, it’s way too much Mr. Stark.” She told him. He shivered. “Tony, please. Mr. Stark was my father. It no big deal, really. You’re gonna have to put up with a lot, mostly from me, so I want you to be taken care of.” He told her. She nodded wearily. “There’s no way I can change your mind is there?” She asked, He shook his head smiling. “Nope, get used to it.” Cassidy rolled her eyes and turned back to the elevator, taking it up to the main floor.

She was looking down when the doors opened and she stepped out, right into a solid surface. Strong arms caught her before she hit the ground and the words that followed made her heart stop.

“I’m so sorry miss.” She looked up into the bright blue eyes of Captain America. She forgot how to speak. She was pretty sure her brain was disconnected. She opened her mouth and shut it. It was him. She could feel it. She stood upright as he let go of her arms. He had a concerned look on his face and she realized she still hadn’t said anything.

“No harm done. It was my fault really. Thank you.” She said, stepping out of the elevator quickly and walking out of the building.

The doors closed and Steve felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured on his head. Her words. The words that were etched into his hip underneath a beautiful swan. _No harm done._ It was her. Then why had she left so quickly? He’d been waiting his whole life for her. He entered his apartment and went into his bedroom to change.

“Captain Rogers, Miss Cassidy Forbes would like me to invite you to a team meeting today at four in conference room nine.” That’s right. The new handler to the Avengers.

‘Thank you, Jarvis.”

“Of course, Captain.”

Cassidy sat in her car, hands shaking on the wheel. It wasn’t possible. There was no way Captain America was her soulmate. He was amazing, and there was nothing special about her. But he had said her words. She felt it in her heart, the pull towards him. Why had she turned and ran like a coward? She was scared. No, she was terrified. What if she wasn’t what he was looking for?

“Crap.” She said to herself. What must he think about her now? Running off instead of talking to him? **_Yeah, real mature, he’s gonna want you now._** She drove to the mall and parked, taking a deep breath before making a phone call.

“Yes, my lovely?” Nat’s voice rang out through the car.

“Nat, I need your help.”

“Help with what? Decorating your apartment at the tower? Getting laid? Gun range?” There was a playful tone to Nat’s voice that you normally appreciated. Except right now.

“Help like I just met my soulmate and it’s fucking Captain America and I ran away like a little bitch.”

There was silence on the other line, as if she were waiting for Cassidy to say, ‘just kidding’. “Oh shit, you’re serious.” She said. “Where are you?”

“The mall.” Cassidy groaned, leaning her forehead against the steering wheel.

“I’ll be there in fifteen.”

That was the longest fifteen minutes of her life. She was walking around the store, trying to pick outfits to wear for her new job. She figured she needed to look presentable. She knew how Pepper Potts dressed for press events so she was trying to model it from that. She was failing. There was too much on her mind.

She yelped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Nat standing behind her with her hands up. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you Cass, you must be really in your head if you didn’t hear me coming.” She said softly. Cassidy nodded, turning back to the rack she was perusing.

Nat pulled the jacket from Cassidy’s hand and put it back on the rack. “Okay, now I know something’s wrong with you because that was hideous. Spill.” She said, pulling Cassidy over to a chair to sit.

“I was in the elevator, going down to the garage, and I was on my phone when I stepped out, and I walked right into someone. That someone was Captain America. He said, ‘I’m so sorry miss.’ And I froze.” Cassidy told her. Nat tilted her head. “Why did you freeze?” She asked.

Cassidy stood up and pulled the right side of her pants down, revealing the words on her hip. Nat’s mouth formed an ‘o’ in understanding. “What did you say back?”

“No harm done. Like a moron. Then I practically ran out of the building.” She told the spy.

“Why did you run away Cass?”

“Because, my soulmate is Captain Fucking America Nat! He’s perfect, the American Dream, what the hell is he gonna want with someone like me.” She said softly, looking down.

“Hey. Cass, look at me.” Nat commanded softly. “He’s not perfect. He is a really good guy. He’s been waiting for you. He thought he missed his chance on a soulmate when he came out of the ice seventy years later. This is really good Cass. Give him a chance.” She told Cassidy.

The blonde slowly nodded, taking in Nat’s words. How it must have felt for him, waking up after all that time, thinking that he would never find his soulmate. She felt selfish for running away.

  
“Now come on, let’s get you some outfits that will make Rogers fall right into your hands.” Nat said, dragging Cassidy toward a different part of the store.

Two hours later found them putting all the bags in Cassidy’s room back at the tower. She’d gotten a few pairs of pants with blouses, some pencil skirts, dresses, jackets, heels, and at Nat’s request, because apparently because she has a soulmate now, she needs lingerie, several sets of panties with matching bras and stockings.

She pulled out a black pencil skirt, a white blouse and a black leather jacket to go with it. She pulled half her hair back and clipped it, putting on her normal makeup, slipping on the outfit, complete with the heels. She grabbed her badge; tablet and her notebook filled with her notes and took a look at herself before going to the elevator.

“Okay, here goes nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened. I kind of feel like that's how I would act if I found out my soulmate was Captain America. like my brain would stop working and i would just run away lol


	4. And how I got to where I am

Steve was the last one in the conference room after Natasha and took a seat on the right side of the table next to her. Tony was standing at the front of the room, getting the screens ready for Miss Forbes, who was apparently their new handler. Steve didn’t really think they needed one. It was true that they had made a mess of New York, but he thought that Tony and the Stark Foundation were taking care of it.

The door to the conference room opened and Steve looked up to see the girl from the elevator come in. His soulmate. She looked gorgeous. A nudge in the side from Natasha made him look away.

“Hello, sorry if I’m late.” She told Tony. He just smiled at her and moved out of the way, taking a seat at the head of the table. She sat her things down, carefully avoiding looking at the Captain, something she argued with herself on the way up there.

**_Just don’t look at him._ **

**_That’s gonna be a little hard, he’s the leader of the Avengers. And your soulmate._ **

**_Dumbass._ **

Cassidy looked up at Tony and began speaking. “Hello everyone, for those of you who don’t know me, I’m Agent Cassidy Forbes. I’ve been with Shield for fifteen years now, trained under Director Fury and Agent Romanoff.” She told them. How had Steve not seen her before? He hadn’t been at Shield often, but he was around Natasha enough that he should have heard something about her.

Cassidy threw up some videos from the alien invasion on the screen. “The work the Avengers did against Loki and the Chitauri was amazing. Most people are grateful. Others, not so much.”

She played clips of angry citizens saying how the Avengers do more harm than good, and they shouldn’t even bother. That made Steve angry. They have saved the city.

“I understand why the people might be angry, but we did save the city. Don’t we get some credit?” Captain Rogers asked. Cassidy met his eyes for a second before nodding. “I agree with you Captain Rogers, but some don’t see it that way.” She told them. She flipped back to the clips of she giant ships crashing into buildings, and The Hulk destroying cars and buildings.

“Some people believe that the invasion was brought to earth because of who you are.” She said. “They think that if superheroes weren’t around, then other beings wouldn’t bother them.”

“That seems really stupid.” Clint said from the other side of Nat. Cassidy nodded. “I agree Agent Barton. That’s why I’m here. Director Fury thinks it would be best for the Avengers to get out into the public and talk about what happened, and what you stand for.”

“What do you mean?” Dr. Banner asked.

“Well for starters, we’re going to set up a few Press Conferences.” She told them. “I have a list of interviewers and reporters that we trust, given to me by Miss Potts, and I have reached out to them, and once they reply we will go from there.”

“What do we say?” Dr. Banner asked again. Cassidy turned the screens off and turned back to the team. “Well, they will probably ask questions about each of you, and I will have a list for them of what is allowed and what isn’t. You will talk about how grateful you all are for the support you’ve received so far and apologize for the destruction of the city. You will also tell them that you are prepared to help out in anyway you can to get the city back up and running.” She said. Wow, she was pretty good at this.

“After that, we will host a fundraising gala. I have a list of generous donators and you will woo them so good they will throw their money at you to fix the city.” She said.

“Ugh, I hate wearing a monkey suit.” Clint groaned. Cassidy smirked. “Well, maybe you shouldn’t blow things up then Barton.” He glared at her but shut up, knowing not to pick a fight with her.

“I think that’s all I have for you right now. I will be meeting with each of you separately to go over questions that might be asked of you. I look forward to working with you guys.” She said with a smile. Tony was the first up, sending you a wink before exiting the room. Dr. Banner was next, holding his hand out Cassidy, telling her to please call him ‘Bruce.’ Clint and Nat left together and left the Captain standing awkwardly.

“Can I have a word?” He asked. Cassidy turned to face him, nodding.

He rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, clearly nervous. **_Well, at least I’m not the only one._**

‘Uh, about earlier…I…” He began.

“I’m sorry.” Cassidy said quickly. He looked up at her confused, tilting his head to one side. “For uh, running off. It just caught me off guard is all…I was surprised. It felt like…” she trailed off.

“Someone poured a bucket of ice water over your head?” He finished. She chuckled. He thought it was adorable. “Yes, exactly like that.” He took a step toward her and held his hand out. “I’m Steve.” He said with a smile. She returned it and put her hand in his. “Cassidy. It’s nice to finally meet you.” She told him. He didn’t let go of her hand and smiled down at her.

“Can I take you out for coffee? If you have the time that is, I know you’re busy. Or we could do something else, whatever you like.” He rambled. It was the cutest thing she’d ever seen. She smiled and nodded. “I’d like that, but can we run to my apartment and change? I’d rather wear something more comfortable.” She told him. He nodded and followed her out of the room.

Steve was nervous the whole ride to her floor. She was standing next to him, leaning against the back of the elevator. She was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Her eyes were blue, like his, but with more green. She had freckles on her face, and her lips were pretty and plump, and at that moment, he wondered what she tasted like. The ding of the elevator jarred him from his thoughts and he followed her in.

“I haven’t had a chance to decorate yet, haven’t decided what I want. Tony gave me full reign, I’m kind of excited.” She told him, setting her things down on the kitchen island.

“Yeah he told me the same, but I don’t have any clue about decorating, so I just left it.” Steve told her. She turned to look at him while he took in her apartment. He really was gorgeous. She watched his chest move as breathed, his perfect hair slicked back on top of his head. The was his shirt clung to every inch of him, almost painfully tight.

She shook her head and prayed she wasn’t blushing. “I’ll go change and be right back okay?” She told him. He threw her a small smile and nodded, watching her as she retreated to her room.

Her apartment was much like his, basic, neutral colors. He walked over to the patio doors and looked outside. It all still seemed surreal. He had found her. All this time of thinking he’d be alone forever, and here she was. His hand automatically went to his collarbone, where his other soul mark resided. A wave of hurt went through him. He needed to tell her about their third.

Their other soulmate that she would never meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw little adorkable steve what are we gonna do with you lol


	5. But these stories dont mean anything

Steve and Cassidy walked to a coffee shop not far from the tower. They ordered their drinks and got a table toward the back of the café, out of site. Steve had a ball cap on, pulled down slightly so people wouldn’t recognize him.

“I do feel really bad about running.” Cassidy told him. “I just, I never imagined that it would be you.” She told him.

“What do you mean?”

“When I first got my mark, I knew it wasn’t you then, because I’d learned all about you at school. About your bravery, and your sacrifice. So, then I thought, well maybe my soul mate is just a really big fan.” She told him. “So, I searched, for a long time, with no luck. And then they pulled you from the ice. I thought it was too good to be true, that there was no way you could be mine. You’re you, and there’s nothing special about me.” She told him softly.

Steve frowned and reached across the table to put his hand over hers. “You are special Cassidy.” He said. “They wouldn’t have put us through everything we’ve been through if we weren’t special.” She squeezed his hand, watching his years turn pink, relaxing at how calm his touch made her. “Do you know who our third is?” She asked him.

He looked down and nodded. “I do, and I honestly wish I were telling you anything but this. Our third, his name was James Buchanan Barnes. We called him Bucky.”

Cassidy’s face fell. She knew his story. “He was a Howling Commando. He fell from a train in Austria in 1945.” She said softly. Steve nodded. “I’m so sorry. I wish I could tell you different. I wish I could tell you he was at home waiting to meet you.” His grip on here hand tightened and she found tears in his eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay.” She whispered, making him meet her gaze. “We found each other. That’s all that matters.” Steve smiled at her and nodded. “Yes, we did.”

“Tell me something about you.” She told him.

“Um…well, I’m from Brooklyn, lived there my whole life up until I enlisted. I had always been little, and I had so many health problems, my ma wasn’t sure I’d make it to my birthday each year.” He told her. That broke her heart. “She was always takin care of me, and when she had to work and couldn’t, Buck would.”

“What about your dad?” She asked. Steve tensed and Cassidy worried that she shouldn’t have asked. “He was never really around, and when he was, he was too drunk to care. He hit me and my ma, and I think that’s when I started sticking up for myself. He died when I was eight.”

She rubbed soothing circles on his hand. “I’m so sorry Steve, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s okay. My ma was great though. She worked so hard to make sure I had all the medicine I needed; she would have loved you. Always said I’d end up with the prettiest dame there was.” Cassidy blushed. She never thought of herself as pretty. Just plain.

“After the serum, I was in perfect health. I could breathe, nothing hurt anymore, and I was taller, so that was a plus.” He said chuckling. “You might not have liked me before.” He said softly, looking down. Cassidy bent her head down to catch his eye. “I guarantee I would have.” She said smiling.

“Tell me about your parents.” He told her.

“They both worked for Shield, met there, started dating, got married, had me. I was always running around the halls. They were the best agents of their time, having the highest clearance. My mom died when I was fifteen, on a mission. I was never given any details. My dad was distant after that, so I spent a lot of time with Uncle Nick.” She told him.

“Wait.” Steve said. “As in Nick Fury?” He asked. Cassidy chuckled. “Yeah, he’s my Godfather.”

“I joined Shield when I turned eighteen, my dad was so proud of me. He said I reminded him so much of my mom. He died two years later. Nick never told me the specifics of it, just that they both died on missions. Maybe it’s better I don’t know. Nick trained me until Nat joined, then she took over. She’s like a sister to me, and Barton is like a brother.” She told him. He smiled. The little he knew about Romanoff; he didn’t think she was close with many people.

“I’m glad that you have people that you’re close too.” He said. She could tell there was a hint of sadness in his voice. “Just give them time, Nat and Clint don’t open up to people easily. Just let them come to you.” He nodded at her words and took the last sip of his coffee.

They walked back to the tower together and Cassidy’s hand slid into his. She smiled up at him and he felt a rush of warmth fill his body. He hadn’t felt this way since he had met Bucky. There was a giddy feeling running thorough Cassidy. Of all the dates she’d been on searching for her soulmates, and she had been on a lot, don’t judge, she’d never felt like this. She was pretty sure her face hurt from all the smiling. The elevator ride back up the tower was quiet, and Steve felt more nervous than ever.

He kept glancing down at Cassidy to find her looking at the ground smiling. He was hoping he was the cause. They heard a ding signaling the arrival to her floor and Steve followed her in, nervous about what to do next. Did he ask her out on a real date? Did he kiss her? He knew things were different now, and some women expected more than they did back then. He didn’t want to screw this up, and it’s not like he had much to go on. Bucky was always the more forward one anyway, and he had always taken the lead with Steve.

Cassidy turned to him, her hand still in his, smiling. “I had fun today Steve. Thank you for telling me about yourself, about your parents. I know it must be hard, to talk about things that were so long ago for most people but was a very short time for you.” She told him, taking his hand again, looking up at him. He smiled down at her and he felt like his legs were jelly.

Cassidy rubbed her thumb across Steve’s hand, stepping just a little closer to him. She looked up at him through her lashes and she was completely lost in him. He was the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen, and she knew instantly that he would do whatever it took to protect her and love her.

She was waiting for him to kiss her, but he didn’t move. He seemed unsure of himself. “I had a really great time today too Cassidy.” He said softly. “Can I ask you out again? Maybe for dinner?” He asked her. She was surprised by how nervous he sounded, but then again, things were different than they were in his time.

“Yes Steve, I would like that very much.” She told him. His face lit up like a Christmas tree and it was the cutest thing ever. “Pick me up tomorrow at seven?” She asked. He nodded and leaned down for what she thought was a kiss, but he wrapped his arms around her middle and hugged her.

“Can’t wait.” He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back.

Oh yeah, she was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo much fluff...and poor timid Steve. lol. Bucky's gonna have to teach him a thing or two XD


	6. When you've got no one to tell them to

The next morning, Cassidy woke up and made some coffee, sitting at her kitchen table with her computer, and began emailing people on the list Pepper had given her. She had set the press conference for a week from Friday, which was plenty of time to prepare the list of questions for the reporters and go over statements with everyone on the team.

She received replies faster than she thought. **_I guess people really wanna hear from the Avengers._** There would be fifteen reporters there, with several photographers and a couple news crews. Other than that, it would be a closed event. They didn’t need any unnecessary civilians there.

“Okay, now I need a dress for it.” She told herself. She had wanted the team to be dressed up as well, but after picking Pepper’s brain about it over emails, she decided it would be better to have everyone in their uniforms, with the exception of Tony, who would be in a suit, and Bruce, who would be in a dress shirt and slacks. They thought it might give the people a better look at the Avengers.

She pulled out the list of vendors for the Gala. She was going to try and put that out about a month from now, to give her enough time to get everything together. First, they needed a venue. The list Pepper had given her was long, so she just picked the one at the top, sending an email out to the owner. It was a ballroom usually used for weddings and fundraisers and the pictures the website had of their events were stunning.

There wouldn’t be a dinner, but there would be hors d’oeuvres and a bar. The Avengers would have to do an amazing job as schmoozing the attendees in order to raise money to fix the city. She went through the list of caterers, picking two different ones, and once she received a confirmation email from the venue, she placed the deposit and put it on the group calendar she had set of for the team, along with the press conference.

She hired bartenders and servers and went ahead and hired a DJ as well. She had gotten a lot of work done and decided to take a break, not realizing it was well past noon.

“Miss Forbes, Agent Romanoff is requesting entrance to your floor.” Jarvis told her.

“Please let her in, Thank You Jarvis.” She told the AI. Nat entered with some takeout bags, setting them on the kitchen island. “Have you eaten?” She asked. Cassidy shook her head and walked over to greet her. She had brought sub sandwiches from their favorite spot down the street.

“Barton is gonna be mad we got subs without him.” She told Nat laughing. The redhead shrugged her shoulders. “Then he should have left the gym when I told him I was leaving.” She said coolly, taking her sandwich out.

“So…I went out for coffee with Steve yesterday.” She told Nat, causing her to stop mid bite and turn her head. “And?”

“It went really great. He’s really sweet, and he told me some about his past, and I told him about mine. He’s really a gentleman, except he didn’t kiss me when he walked me home.” She said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Nat laughed. “Well, he’s a gentleman that way. You have to remember, he’s not used to how things are now Cass, back then you probably had to go on two or three dates to get a kiss from a guy.” She told Cassidy. It made sense, but Cassidy didn’t know if she could wait that long to kiss him.

“He also asked me out on a date tonight. He’s picking me up at seven.” She told Nat. The spy looked down at her watch, then back up at Cassidy. “Well, that gives us plenty of time.”

“Time for what?”

“To get you ready. Honestly, when was the last time you went on a date?” Cassidy had to think on that. Did the sex with Jake from accounting at Shield count? **_You snuck out of his house before he woke up, no it doesn’t._** She sighed.

“Okay.”

She took a long bath, relaxing with some salts and candles Nat had set out for her. She wasn’t in there long before Nat was banging on the door, telling her to get her ass out. Cassidy grumbled as she wrapped a towel around her and opened the door, glaring at the redhead. She was plopped into a chair and Nat began to work on her hair.

“I don’t even know what to wear. Do I wear a dress? Shorts? Pants? I don’t know where we’re going.” Nat smiled at her through the mirror. “Well, you’re lucky that I do, then aren’t you?” She leaned down and rested her chin on Cassidy’s shoulder. “Just trust me kotenok, I will have you looking so good, Rogers won’t know what to do with himself.” She sighed and nodded. Cassidy trusted Nat with everything, and she knew she wouldn’t steer her in the wrong direction.

On the floor below them Steve was pacing, more nervous than he’s ever been, well since the first time he met Bucky. He wasn’t sure how to date in this century. Natasha had talked to him earlier, while Cassidy had been in the shower, and Steve had a hard time concentrating on what she was saying, thinking about his soulmate naked a floor above him.

He knew that things were different now. He knew that women were more forward now and that they moved a lot faster than they did in the forties. Steve wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Even with Bucky, Steve had never been the one for initiate anything first. He had always let Bucky take the lead because he fell into that roll so easily. Steve sighed and sat on the bed.

“Oh, Buck I wish you were here.” He whispered. “You’d love her. She’s the most beautiful dame I’ve ever seen.”

Steve took a quick shower then pulled on a pair of khaki pants and a dark blue button up. He pulled on a leather jacket over it, threw on his boots and took another look at his hair before heading to elevator to get Cassidy.

The door to Cassidy’s floor opened and Nat was leaning against the couch. Steve raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked. “She’ll be out in a minute Rogers. You two have fun tonight.” She called over her shoulder, exiting into the elevator.

Steve became more nervous, the longer he sat there. He heard a door open and he looked up to see Cassidy coming out of her bedroom. He sucked in a breath. She looked amazing. She had on tight jeans, heels and a white button up. He could faintly see the color of the black bra she had on underneath. He gulped when his eyes met hers.

“Steve. Hi.” She said softly. **_God, he looks like sex on a stick. My soulmate looks like a freaking God, and here I am, looking like a drowned sewer rat most of the time._**

“Cassidy, you look beautiful.” He told her, standing up and meeting her in the middle of the room. She smiled up at him. “Thank you, Steve, you look pretty good yourself.” Steve blushed and held out his hand, lacing his fingers with hers as they entered the elevator.

She was surprised they were taking his bike, but she loved the idea. He handed her a helmet and she got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle, her hands splayed out over his muscles. She had to stop herself from whimpering, **_Get it together girl._**

He squeezed her hand before the bike roared to life, and he took off down the road. They drove for a while, before stopping at a little Italian restaurant in Brooklyn. “This place has been around since before I joined the army.” He told her, taking her helmet and sitting it on the bike. “Bucky and I used to come here all the time.” He said softly, looking down. Cassidy grabbed his hand and squeezed. He looked down and gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand back.

The inside of the restaurant was old fashioned, and cozy, and they were led to a booth in the corner of the restaurant, away from everyone else. They ordered wine, even though Steve couldn’t get drunk, he liked the taste. They ordered and the food was absolutely amazing. Steve paid, even though Cassidy had offered, he wouldn’t let her, telling her that he was the one who asked, so he was paying. She chuckled and let it go, telling herself that she would just have to be faster next time.

When they got back to the tower, Steve held her hand the whole ride up to her floor. He followed her into her apartment and into the kitchen where she sat her purse on the kitchen island. She turned to him and took a step closer. “I had a really great time tonight Steve.” She told him. He stepped just a couple inches closer to her, running a hand down her arm.

“I did too.” He leaned down and she thought this was it, he was going to kiss her. He went to the left and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. “Have a good night Cassidy.” He whispered, before turning and walking back to the elevator, leaving her standing there with her mouth open.

**_Dammit._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Their first date! and Steve was just a jumble of nerves :)


	7. It's true, I was made for you

Cassidy had papers scattered all over her kitchen table, preparing for the press release. It would be a week from today, at a local hotel, in their conference room. She had papers for each member of the team, on what questions could be asked. The reporters knew not to ask some questions, the ones that are personal, but Cassidy needed to make sure the team knew what to say just in case they did.

“Cassidy, Agent Barton is requesting access to your floor.” She grabbed Clint’s paper and set it in front of her. ‘Thank you, Jarvis, please let him in.” The elevator opened and Clint came in, coming around and placing a kiss on top of her head. “Hey Cass, so what do you have for me?” He asked, sitting down after grabbing a water from her fridge.

“So, the reporters are mostly going to want to hear from Tony and Steve, but they will have questions for the rest of you. ‘How long have you been with Shield?’ or ‘Do you have a family?’ You do not have to answer the last one. I know Nick worked hard to hide Laura and the kids off anyone’s radar.”

Clint nodded, give a heavy sigh. She knew that he didn’t want to talk about his family. He had been hell bent on keeping them away from this life and she didn’t blame him It as his one condition when he joined Shield, and Nick did everything in his power to fulfill it. Nick, Nat and Cassidy were the only ones who knew about the Barton farm, and she would fight like hell to keep it that way.

Nat’s conversation went pretty much the same way, she didn’t have any family, and Shield didn’t even know of her associations with the Red Room, or if they did, Nick kept it locked up tight. “So now that we’ve got that out of the way, let’s get on to more important things. How was your date with Steve?” She asked Cassidy. The blonde let out a heavy sigh. “It went great Nat. He took me to an Italian restaurant he used to go to before the war, it was amazing. He was a perfect gentleman, all way up to where he kissed me on the cheek before he left.” She said with a huff.

She didn’t know what was wrong with her. She’d only known Steve for two days know and she was just itching for him to kiss her, it was driving her insane. Nat chuckled from the other side of the table and Cassidy glared at her. “It’s the soul bond. It’s gonna pull at you like that until you do kiss. Trust me, he feels it too. He just probably doesn’t want to screw things up, he’s a very cautious person when it comes to relationships, platonic or otherwise.” She said.

“Speaking of.” Cassidy let out. “How are things with you and Banner?” She asked. She and Clint were the only ones that knew Bruce Banner was Nat’s soulmate. The redhead shook her head and leaned back in her chair. “He’s so afraid Cass. Afraid of what he could do if he ever Hulked out too close to me. He doesn’t want to risk it.” She said. Cassidy could hear the sadness in her voice. “Have you kissed?” Nat nodded. “Right after the new York Battle. It was short, but it was amazing. He hasn’t touched me since and doesn’t want to talk about it. I don’t know what to do Cass. I don’t know how to make him see that he won’t hurt me.”

“I don’t think it’s about **_him_** hurting you Nat, I think it’s more like he’s afraid of being intimate with you and the Hulk coming out to play.” Cassidy told her. She tilted her head and thought about it. “I guess you’re right, but we’ll never know if we don’t try.”

Cassidy nodded. “I think you should talk to him about it again. It’s worth a shot. I’m sure he’s missing you like you’re missing him.” The two women hugged and Nat left, leaving Cassidy to prepare for the next person, who just happened to be Bruce.

“Okay, so a lot of people already know some of your story. They know how the Hulk came to be. They’re going to want to know if you’re dangerous.” Bruce furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

Cassidy sighed. “They’re gonna wanna know if the Hulk is kept in check, if he’s a danger to civilians when there’s not a threat active.” She said softly and she could have swore she heard him growl.

“I try to keep him a bay as much as I can. That’s why I don’t go many places, and I spend a lot of time meditating. It seems to calm him down.” Cassidy gave him a soft smile and nodded. “The last thing I wanted to talk about, which I’m saying to everyone, is people will want to know about the Avengers soulmates. It not on the approved list of questions, but I imagine a reporter or two will try to get it in.” She watched as Bruce tensed.

“It’s okay, I know, you know.” She said, nodding to his wrist where she knew Nat’s soul mark matched. Bruce looked down at it and back up at her. “Nat tells me everything, I promise I won’t tell anyone, and if you wanted to talk about it. I’m a pretty good listener.” She told him.

“I just don’t want to hurt her.” He said softly, wringing his hands. “Nat’s stronger than you think. I think you two just need to have a conversation and take it slow. I’m talking super slow, just be patient with yourself, and let yourself give in. Nat’s pretty amazing. I’m sorry if I overstepped, it’s just not many people know Nat like me and Clint do.” She said softly.

“No, it’s okay. Thank you. I’ll think about it.” He told her, before getting up and heading to the elevator.

Tony came in next, plopping down in the chair with a tumbler of what looked like whiskey. “Really Tony? Isn’t it a little early for that?” She asked, pointing to the glass. Tony shrugged and downed the rest of the liquid, setting the glass down on the table. “It’s five o clock, somewhere right?” He joked, sending her a wink. She rolled her eyes.

“Okay, so I know this is not your first press conference, so I don’t really need to go over that much with you.” She told him. He snorted and put his elbows up on the table “Can’t I just offer to pay for all the damages to the city?” He asked, his face already looking tired from conversation.

“The amount of money it would cost to cover the damages would nearly wipe you out. Tony, you can’t just throw money at everything and expect it to go away. People need to believe in the Avengers. They need to feel safe when you’re protecting the city.” She told him. He whined and stomped his foot. “I don’t want to. I hate talking to reporters, ask Pepper, she’ll tell you.”

“I believe you Tony, but this is happening, whether you like it or not, so please, just, do this for me. I really don’t want to fail at this” Cassidy said, putting her head in her hands. There was a shuffle before she felt Tony pull out the chair next to her, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder. “Okay, I’ll do it.” He told her. She smirked before looking up at him, giving him a huge smile and winking at him. “Thanks!” She exclaimed, laughing at his jaw hanging open.

“You just played me didn’t you Forbes?” He asked, dumbfounded. Cassidy nodded and patted Tony on the shoulder, ushering him to stand and go over to the elevator. “I’ll get you back for this!” He yelled over his shoulder.

She sat back down and rubbed the sides of her temple. She was tired already. “Miss, Captain Rogers is requesting access to your floor.” Cassidy jumped up and looked in the mirror to make sure she looked halfway decent. “Let him in Jarvis, thank you.”

She turned to see Steve walk in with flowers. They were Daisies, her favorite. “Steve they’re beautiful, you didn’t have to do that.” She told him, taking the vase and setting it on the island. “I know, I just thought you might like them.”

“How did you know Daisies were my favorite?” She asked him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and his ears turned pink. “I may have asked Natasha.” Cassidy smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle. “I love them, thank you.” She felt some of the tension release from his shoulders before he slowly wrapped his arms around her. She breathed in, closing her eyes at his smell. It was like laundry that you let dry on a line outside, mixed with some kind of woodsy scent, probably from a body wash.

She leaned back in his arms to look up at him and he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, resting his thumb on her cheek. She leaned forward just a little, hoping to give him a nudge into kissing her. His gaze flew down to her lips, then back up, and it seemed like he was fighting with himself internally. He glanced at the table then back at Cassidy, stepping back a few inches.

“We should um…probably get to work.” He said, looking anywhere but her face. Cassidy’s shoulders dropped and she stepped back, out of his grasp. “You’re right.” She walked over to the table and sat down, pulling the paper she had out for Steve.

“So, they are going to want to talk to you and Tony the most.” She told him. He tilted his head. “Why?”

“Well, people think of you as the leader of the Avengers, and Tony, well his name is on pretty much everything. They’re probably going to ask what your plans are for the Avengers, and how you plan to go forward. Mostly they are going to ask you how you are adjusting to life after so long.” She told him. She tried to get those types of questions on the do not ask list, but she couldn’t. Too many people wanted to know how Captain America was getting used to the twenty first century.

“Do I have to answer those questions?” He asked. Cassidy could tell the subject made him nervous. “You don’t have to, no. But it might make people see that you are just a person, trying to make the best out of a situation that wasn’t ideal. You can talk about how it felt when you first woke up and found out how the world had advanced. You could talk about anything that you’ve tried since being out of the ice that you like.”

“I do have a notebook with things people have told me to try, I could share that maybe?” He told her. She nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. “Yes, I think that would be good. They’re also probably to ask about soulmates. The question is on the do not ask list, but as I told everyone else, there will probably be someone that does ask it. You do not have to answer it if you don’t want to.” She told him. He thought for a second before speaking.

“What would you want me to say?” He asked softly. Cassidy opened her mouth, then closed it. “W-what do you mean?”

“Well, you’re my soulmate, it’s not a decision that only I can make.” She nodded, looking down at her paper, then back up at him. “It’s up to you whether you share that you have one or not, but if you do, I don’t want anyone to know it’s me yet. I just got this job and I don’t want anyone to think I got it because of my relationship with you. Is that okay?” She asked him. He nodded and smiled at here. “Of course, Cassidy.” Steve would never to anything to ruin her reputation or interfere with her job. He was just so nervous about talking to the reporters at all.

He stood to leave and gave Cassidy a long hug, kissing her hand before walking to the elevator, not seeing her smack her head against the wall after the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy's going just a little crazy over Steve..just a little lol


	8. I climbed across the momuntaintops

It had been a few days since Cassidy had the meetings with the team, and she hadn’t seen Steve. Whether she was avoiding him or she was just that busy, she didn’t know, but she had barely been at the tower, between meeting with vendors and reporters and picking out outfits for the team with the help of Nat and Jarvis getting measurements for everyone.

She had the suits delivered to the men and had Nat’s dress taken to her room. She was making herself a salad when Jarvis came over the speakers. “Cassidy, I have Miss Potts for you.”

“Oh, great Jarvis, please let her in!” The elevator dinged and Pepper Potts entered her floor. She was taller than Cassidy had imagined, and gorgeous.

“Cassidy! I’m so glad to finally meet you! I’m Pepper.” She said, coming over and giving Cassidy a hug. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be here when you landed, I had planned on it, but something came up with the Stark Foundation and I’ve been in meetings all week.”

Cassidy smiled at her and shook her head. “No, I understand, it’s totally fine. I think I’m getting the hang of things. I’ve got everything set for the Press Conference in two days, and the Gala is set for three weeks from now, and all the vendors have been contacted and confirmed.”

Pepper smiled at her, looking over her notes. “This is great Cassidy; you’re getting the hang of this already!”

“Did you have to do this often?” Cassidy asked the other woman. Pepper shook her head. “Not for the whole team, just for Tony. Lots of interviews and damage control for that man I’m telling you.” She said with a chuckle.

Cassidy laughed. “Yeah he seems like a lot sometimes, I don’t know how you do it.”

Pepper shook her head, chuckling. “He really should pay me more.” She said. “How is the rest of the team treating you?”

“Oh, everyone’s been great. I’ve known Natasha and Clint for years though, working with Shield. Dr. Banner is very nice, and of course I haven’t met Thor yet.” She told Pepper.

“What about Steve?” She asked. Cassidy flushed and turned her face from the other woman. “He’s very nice.”

“Oh, I know that look. Did something happen between you two?” She asked. Cassidy was hesitant to say anything, but she had a feeling she could trust Pepper. She nodded. “Yeah, actually, he’s uh… he’s my soulmate.” Pepper’s jaw dropped.

“That’s great Cassidy! Wow, what are the odds, that you’d get this job, then meet Steve. Kinda seems like fate doesn’t it?” She asked. Cassidy nodded and smiled.

“How are things going?”

Cassidy sighed and took a sip of water. “Things are going good. Slow. Painfully slow.” Pepper chuckled at that. “Well, from what I’ve learned about Steve, he’s very old fashioned. He’s not used to anything in this time and he’s just trying to get a grip on the new reality he’s in. Just be patient with him, he’s a good man.”

“How did you and Tony come together, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Not at all. I didn’t actually meet Tony until my first day. Someone else hired me. The first thing I had to do was give him some papers to be signed. So, I walk into his office, and I say, ‘I have some papers for you to sign’ and he just looks at the stack of papers in my hand and says ‘I don’t like to be handed things.” She laughed. “I thought he had been joking at first, but then I realized, those were the words that were next to my soul mark.”

Cassidy smiled. “What happened then?” Pepper sighed. “Well, you probably have a good impression about how Tony is. I don’t think he was ready to be with a soulmate at first. It was rough. He distanced himself from me, and if you didn’t know, once you’ve met your soulmate, the longer you go without physical touch, the more it wears on you.” Yes, you did know how that felt.

“It took him a long time to come to terms with it I think, and I was patient. He eventually stopped partying, and he came to me one night and told me he was ready and that he was sorry, and if you didn’t know already, Tony Stark doesn’t apologize lightly.”

“Are you supposed to feel like you’re delirious when you’re around them? Because every time I’m around Steve, I feel like I can’t breathe and I get dizzy.” She said. Pepper nodded. “It will get better the more time you spend with each other. Intimacy helps with that also.”

Cassidy sighed. “I just never imagined that one of my soulmates would be an Avenger.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “One of them? You have two?” Cassidy nodded. “Yeah, but the other one I’ll never get to meet. He was one of Steve’s war buddies. Bucky Barnes. He died in 1945.” She said sadly. Pepper wrapped her arms around Cassidy. “I’m so sorry. Well, I’m glad that you and Steve have each other then. I can’t imagine what he’s been feeling this whole time, having lost one soulmate and worried he might never meet the other. You two will be so good for each other.”

Cassidy gave her a smile. “Thank you Pepper, really.”

“It’s no problem. You can always call me if you need anything, or if you need a girl’s night. I’ll always be here.” She said before heading to elevator, leaving Cassidy to think about how rough Steve must have had it.

Cassidy picked up her phone and decided to text Steve, hoping that someone taught him how to use a phone.

**Cassidy: Hey! Are you busy?**

**Steve: No, why, what’s up?**

**Cassidy: I was wondering if you wanted to come up for some take-out and a movie?**

**Steve: I’d like that. Give me 15?**

**Cassidy: Sure. Chinese okay?**

**Steve: Yes. Jarvis knows my order.**

“Jarvis? Could you order Steve’s usual, and add on a General Tso’s with fried rice of me? Extra fortune cookies please.” She asked the AI “Confirmed Miss. It should arrive in twenty minutes.”

“Thanks J.” Cassidy went into her room to change, putting on some black leggings, a black tank, and an off the shoulder white tee that was three sizes too large for her. She pulled her hair out of the pony it was in, running her fingers through it. Checking her makeup in the mirror, she went back out into the living room just as Jarvis announced Steve had arrived.

She gave the okay to let him in, and her heart almost stopped at the sight of him. He was wearing dark jeans and a grey t-shirt, his hair slightly disheveled and damp, like he had just taken a shower.

“Hey Cassidy.” He said, stopping a few feet in front of her. He ran his hand through his hair and it was the sexiest thing Cassidy had ever seen. She loved it when he did that.

“Hey Steve.” She said, smiling at him. She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his middle, breathing in the smell of his body wash. His arms slowly wrapped around her shoulders, and she felt him relax.

“Cassidy, the food has arrived and the delivery person is coming up the elevator.” Cassidy nodded and pulled out of Steve’s arms to grab her wallet from the end table. When the elevator opened, she grabbed the bags and handed the young girl a wad of cash. “Keep the change.” She told her, turning and walking over to the kitchen island.

“Why didn’t you let me pay.” Steve asked, coming to stand across from her.

Cassidy shrugged. “I invited you up here to eat Steve, it’s no big deal.”

“It is. I’m supposed to pay for dinner.” He sounded wounded. Okay. Cassidy had to remember. He was used to different things. She walked around to him and placed her hand on his arm. “It’s okay Steve, I can pay sometimes. Tony is paying me way more money that I know what to do with. Trust me okay?” Steve closed his eyes and nodded, smiling at her when he opened them again.

They got settled into the couch and Cassidy turned on the tv. “So, what are we watching?” Steve asked her. She smiled and popped a piece of chicken in her mouth. “A cult classic.”

She couldn’t help to hum when the opening song of Nightmare Before Christmas came through the speakers, not noticing the adorable smile Steve was giving her.


	9. Swam all across the ocean blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG thank you to LucindaAM for basically outlining this entire chapter for me lol :)

When Cassidy woke up the morning of the Press Release, she was more than nervous. She felt like she was going to be sick. She’d thrown herself into work the past two days, barely taking time to eat.

After the movie had ended the other night with Steve, during which there had been some light hand holding and brushing of legs next to one another, he kissed her on her cheek again when he told her goodnight. So, add the fact that she was sexually frustrated on top of the first big thing she was doing for the Avengers, and you could say Cassidy was freaking out.

She took a shower, standing under the water, getting it as hot as she could, resting her head against the wall, trying to calm down, going over her introduction speech in her head.

She left her hair down, curling soft waves in it, minimal makeup and went to pull on her outfit. She had ended up picking out a black skirt, paired with a red blouse and matching back jacket. She thought it looked nice enough and professional.

Slipping on her heels, she went out to the living room to grab her tablet and phone, before heading down to the car waiting for her. Happy was driving Tony and Pepper, and Steve, Nat and Clint had their own car. Cassidy wanted to arrive early to make sure everything was set up correctly.

The ride to the venue wasn’t very far, and when Cassidy got there, she was led to the room where it would take place. There were about 20 chairs in front of the stage, labeled for the various news stations and reporters. There was a long table on the stage for everyone to sit at, including Cassidy. She didn’t want to really be a part of this at all, but Pepper thought it might be a good idea to be up there to answer questions that maybe the team couldn’t.

Pepper was the first to enter, giving her a bright smile. Tony walked after, scrolling through his phone, clearly letting everyone know he did not want to be there. Steve came in next, and dammit if he didn’t look like a fucking ice cream sundae in his Captain suit. He sent her a small smile and she blushed, pushing her thighs together under her skirt. He was going to be the death of her, she was sure of it.

Nat and Clint were the last to walk in, looking completely badass in their uniforms. Damn the Avengers were a sexy team, and for a minute, Cassidy was jealous that she was just their handler.

The team stood behind a large wall where the stage was while they waited on the reporters. It didn’t take long for them to start flowing in, rehearsing questions and getting the cameras set up.

Cassidy watched as Pepper straightened Tony’s tie and she thought that he honestly couldn’t function without her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Steve looking down at her. “Are you okay?” He asked. Cassidy nodded, giving him a small smile. “Yeah, just a little nervous. I want this to go well. How are you doing?”

He shrugged. “I’m okay, I never much liked talking to crowds of people, especially about me.” He seemed nervous; Cassidy could tell. She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. “It will be over before you know it.”

A worker for the even popped his head around the corner and looked at Cassidy. She dropped Steve’s hand before he saw them. “Miss Forbes, they’re ready for you.”

She nodded thanks at him and sent Steve a small smile before heading up to the stage.

Cassidy stood in front of the microphone and took a breath as the cameras flashed before her. “Thank you all for coming today. I know you’re only here for one reason, so I won’t keep you long. I just wanted to say on behalf of the Avengers and Stark Industries, that we are going to everything we can to help the city.” She paused for the claps he heard before continuing. “Now, let me introduce you to who you’re really here to see. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanof, Clint Barton and Bruce Banner!”

The reporters went wild as the team stepped on the stage, waving and flashing their hundred-watt smiles. Cassidy took her seat at the end of the table, next to Clint.

The reporters all started speaking at once, and for a second, it overwhelmed Cassidy. She had never been in this situation before.

“Are there more of those things out there?” One asked. Steve spoke up for the first question. “We don’t know, but what we do know is that we are prepared to handle them better now.”

“Does that mean we could get invaded again?”

“Not anytime soon.” Tony offered, sending the pretty blonde reporter a smirk. Cassidy had to hold back a laugh when she saw Pepper roll her eyes across the room.

“What do you have to say to all the people who lost their loved ones and their homes?”

“We offer our deepest condolences to anyone who has lost a loved one.” Tony told them. “If anyone has lost their home, the Stark Foundation is equipped to help you, please reach out.” Damn. Tony was better at this than she gave him credit for.

“The Avengers Initiative was created behind the people’s back. How do we know there aren’t more Gods or Super Soldiers out there?”

“I can safely say, I’m the only super soldier around.” Steve said throwing them a smile. “As for Gods, I can’t say if there are more. We don’t understand much about other worlds.”

“What’s to save the public if the Avengers turn?” Cassidy was starting to get pissed off. “The Avengers were brought together to protect the world, just like they have, and will continue to do. I ask that you stick to the approved questions please Mark.” She told him. Mark gave her a tight-lipped smile but nodded.

“Are we equipped to handle a war with the Gods?”

“Who says we’re at war?” Nat answered. “It was one God.”

“Where is Thor now?”

“Thor is back on Asgard, where his brother Loki will face his punishment for the crimes on Earth.” Cassidy told him.

“Captain Rogers, Man out of Time. How have you been adjusting to this new era?” Cassidy watched as Steve shifted in his seat. “It was hard at first. I’ve adjusted pretty well, I think. The internet has been pretty helpful.” There were some chuckles in the audience. “I have a notebook where I write down things to catch up n as people tell them to me.”

“It must have been hard winning one war just to come of out the ice and find yourself in the middle of another. Do you ever see yourself retiring?”

Steve thought a second before answering. “As of right now, no. I have no plans to retire. But maybe one day, yeah, it might be nice.”

“Rumor has it that you left your soulmate behind in 1945. What's it like knowing you'll never see her again? Do you ever think you'll find love again?” Cassidy was about to speak, to tell the woman off, but Steve got words out before she could, in a quick but efficient phrase that sent the reporters wild.

“Fate is a funny thing.” He said with a wink. Cassidy shifted in her seat, suddenly feeling her face getting hot, and received a nudge from Clint’s leg under the table.

Then the questions started pouring in, one right after the other, and nobody could get a word in.

“Dr. Banner, Hulk was a genetic experiment gone wrong that YOU created. What's to stop you from doing something like that again?” Cassidy could see Bruce start to fidget under the table from next to Nat.

“Dr. Banner, last time you were in New York, you leveled Harlem. Seems you really have a strong dislike for New York. What do you have to say about that?” Things were getting out of control, she needed to stop them, and soon.

“Mr. Barton- we have images that PROVE you were working with Loki. What do you have to say against these photographs?” Clint’s jaw clenched and he started breathing heavily.

“Tony Stark, you went THROUGH the portal? What did you see up there?” Tony froze. That was something that was specifically on the do not ask list, per Tony. He never wanted to talk about what happened. His PTSD was getting worse and he wouldn’t talk to anyone either.

“Why do the Avengers suddenly need a babysitter? Are you even qualified to handle the Avengers?”

“That’s enough!” Steve yelled, standing. Everyone’s heads snapped to him and the room went quiet. Cassidy stood and gave a fake smile. “That’s all the questions we have time for today, thank you all for coming.” She said, heading for the stairs. Once she got around to the back, Tony was the first one to get to her, and he was shaking.

  
‘Tony, it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. I’m so sorry. They weren’t supposed to ask that. Happy!” She looked around and found him, and he came running over to them. “Get Tony to the car NOW. We all need to get out of here before this turns into more of a circus than it already has.”


	10. I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules

“Footage today of the Avengers press release held in Manhattan shows that the Avengers don’t have answers to the questions people want most. The interview was stopped by Cassidy Forbes, new handler to the Avengers. Although, many wonder, is she just a glorified babysitter?”

The news was showing off footage from the interview and Cassidy was almost hidden under her blankets on the couch. When they had gotten back, she made sure Tony was safely in the care of Pepper before she retreated to her room with no intention of leaving it for the rest of the day. She had put on her baggiest sweatpants and tshirt and plopped on the couch.

“Cassidy, Captain Rogers is requesting entance-“

“Yes Jarvis!” She shouted. The elevator doors opened and she heard Steve come over to the couch. “Anyone in there?” He asked. She moved the blanket from her head and looked up at him.

“That was a complete fucking disaster.” He flinched at her colorful language. “I’m screwed.”

The news continued. “The real question is, are the Avengers a real threat to the world?” Cassidy groaned and threw a pillow at the tv, putting her head in her hands. She heard the tv click off and looked between her fingers to see Steve setting the remote down on the table.

He held out his arm and Cassidy pulled her legs up onto the couch and leaned into Steve. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she immediately relaxed.

“What am I gonna do Steve? After what happened today, nobody is gonna want the Avengers protecting them.” She said, pulling the blanket over her head so just her face was peeking out. “You shouldn’t have yelled at the reporters like that.”

“You’re gonna take the rest of the day off, and were gonna stay here, order food and watch movies. You can get back to life tomorrow. And I yelled at them because they were out of line and I didn’t like how they spoke to you.” He told her. She sighed and snuggled into his side more. Cassidy felt content in this moment, Steve’s hand was on her arm, and his thumb was rubbing circles around, it felt nice.

“Jarvis? Could you order us a couple of pizzas please?” She said from her blanket burrito. “Certainly Cassidy.”

They sat in silence until the food arrived, Cassidy just listening to Steve’s heartbeat. Steve paid for the pizza and brought it over to the table, then went and got plates and drinks for them. Cassidy refused to move out of her blanket, making Steve chuckle when she snaked a hand out of it to grab a plate.

Steve chuckled at how cute she was, but what he didn’t know, was that she on the borderline of having an anxiety attack. They had gotten a lot better since she’d been working with Nat and Clint. Fury almost had to have her committed after her dad died. She was hysterical, attacking anyone who came near her. Fury ended up with a black eye and bruised ribs before he could get her to calm down.

Now she just got very quiet and her hands would shake, which is why she was covered in a blanket. She didn’t want Steve to know. She felt like she had failed. The interview was supposed to paint the Avengers in a good light. They were good people that were put up against an unusual enemy.

Steve had picked a movie from the list he had been keeping, Star Wars. He went for the older one, but she told him they needed to start with Episode One. He raised his eyebrow and she told him that he would understand later.

She wanted to be held, like fully held, it was one of the only things that helped her calm down, but she wasn’t sure if Steve was ready for that much contact with her. She sat her plate back on the table and pulled her legs back up on the couch, but instead of tucking them underneath her, she slid them over Steve’s lap, not taking her eyes off the movie. She felt Steve freeze for a second and look down at her, but she just laid her head on his shoulder and pulled the blanket around her.

Steve didn’t know what to do. Did he put his hand on her legs? Did he pull her into his lap? This was new territory and he wasn’t sure what she wanted him to do here. She hadn’t said much since he’d gotten there, and that worried him, because in the short amount of time he’d known her, he knew that she liked to talk.

Maybe she just needed to be consoled right now. She had a crappy day and maybe she just needed him to sit here with her to make it better. He decided to grow a pair and put his arm around her legs, resting his hand on one, on top of the blanket. Steve felt her snuggle in against him and he glanced down to see a small smile on her face.

Steve could feel Cassidy starting to fall asleep, his own eyes were getting heavy. Without thinking, Steve slid her in between his legs, moving them so they were both laying down on the couch. She fit perfectly against him, her legs lying over his, her arm draped over his waist. She was half asleep, and she nuzzled her face into his chest, listening to the thumping of his heart.

Steve ran a hand through her hair, drifting in and out of sleep, the movie long over, the only sound being the soft snore that came from Cassidy’s mouth. Steve smiled and wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her as tight as he could against himself. He heard her sigh happily, and he realized he hadn’t been this happy and calm since the night before Bucky had shipped out.

They had laid tangled in each other’s arms, Steve wishing he had been going off with him. Bucky promised he’d come back, and that he loved him. Steve couldn’t believe it when he found Bucky in the Hydra base. After thinking he was dead, everything felt right in the world.

That night Bucky didn’t have to be afraid of being too rough with Steve. His former sick lover wasn’t so sick anymore, and it had been the most amazing night they’d ever had.

Steve felt like it was his fault when Bucky fell from the train. Steve knew he should have gone out and looked for him, but he had been convinced there was no way he could have survived that fall. Steve wiped a tear away that had escaped and looked down at the girl lying on top of him.

He wished for nothing more than for Bucky to be here with them. For them to be complete. He knew that neither he nor Cassidy would ever be whole without him. 

“I love you Buck.” He whispered, running a hand down Cassidy’s back. He looked down at her and his heart broke for her. “I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh?? Better? lol


	11. But baby I broke them all for you

When Cassidy woke up the next morning, she realized two things. One, she couldn’t feel her arm, it must be trapped underneath her, and two, she was unbelievably hot. She tried to move her arm, but she couldn’t. Definitely stuck. And asleep.

She felt something hard under her and slowly looked up to see Steve’s face. That’s why she was so hot. Damn super soldiers run like a furnace. She snuggled back into him, trying to savor the moment as long as she could. He moved just an inch and she felt something hard poke against her thigh. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. She wiggled just a bit against it and smirked. She was not disappointed.

She felt Steve wake up and still at the position they were in. He didn’t move for a few seconds, trying to get his breathing under control. Cassidy wondered if he thought she was still asleep. Steve took a big breath and tried to slide out from underneath her, but she wasn’t letting him get away that easily.

Cassidy slowly started moving, leaning her head up to catch his eye. “Good morning.” She said softly. Steve swallowed and gave her a small smile. “Morning. I uh…I’m sorry I stayed last night, I guess we were both really tired.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t mind.” She told him. Steve started to sit up, and Cassidy’s leg slid over his lap when he did, so she was straddling him. Steve’s breath caught in his throat as her hands slid up his arms and rested on his shoulders. She felt him press between her legs and she had to stop herself from whining.

Steve’s breaths were coming out long and ragged, and he didn’t know what to do. She had fit perfectly in his arms. Something he hadn’t felt in such a long time. It put him right to sleep.

And because she felt so good pressed up against him, now he had to deal with his hardness pressed up against her. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, as if waiting for him to make the next move. His hands slid up her legs and rested on her hips, sending a shiver down her spine.

Her hands went to the back of his neck, and she rested her forehead against his. “Steve.” She whispered. He damn near crumbled when she said his name like that, it sent chills all over his body. His lips ghosted above hers, mere centimeters apart.

He pulled back and looked down at Cassidy. She furrowed her brows and tilted her head. “He sighed heavily before speaking. “I have to go.” He whispered and slid off the couch, grabbing his shoes and heading for the elevator.

“Steve wait.” Cassidy called out. He stopped but didn’t turn around, too embarrassed to face her. “I’m sorry.” He said softly, before entering the elevator.

Cassidy sat on the couch speechless. They had been so close to kissing. She had felt how much he wanted to. What went wrong. She let out a groan and fell back onto the couch, throwing her arm over her face, silently cursing Steve with every name she could think of.

A few weeks had gone by and Cassidy was definitely avoiding Steve on purpose now. Spending her nights in the gym, when she knew he wouldn’t be there, spending other free time in her apartment with Nat and Clint, with the occasional visit from Pepper, working on the Gala, which happened to be tonight.  
  


She had all the men’s suits delivered to their floors, and had hers and Nat’s delivered to her floor, since they’d be getting ready together. The dress she’d picked out for Nat was beautiful. It was black, floor length with a very low-cut front, also with a high slit on the right side. She knew that Nat didn’t need an extravagant dress, she’d look gorgeous in anything.

Cassidy’s dress was also a floor length dress, but it was a little wider on the bottom, almost like a princess dress. It was a red, halter top with an open back and low-cut front. Cassidy was nervous about showing off so much skin but when she tried it on it fit her like a glove.

Nat was currently curling her hair while she did her makeup in front a mirror in her bedroom.

“So, do you wanna talk about why you’re still avoiding Steve?” She asked. Cassidy huffed and leaned back in the chair. “I don’t know what’s wrong Nat. I feel like every time we get close; he’s pushing me away. It feels like he doesn’t want me. You know how I am about my self-esteem and my body Nat, and it just feels like it’s not good enough for Captain America.”

“Cassidy stop. You’re gorgeous, you know that. Steve knows that. I see how he looks at who when he thinks nobody else is looking.” The redhead told her. “I promise he wants you. He’s just taking his time, getting to know you. Have you tried to talk to him about it?”

Cassidy shook her head. “No. I didn’t want to come off needy. Like ‘Oh why don’t you want to kiss me?’ Like were fifteen years old or something.”

Nat laughed. “Well, no, maybe not quite like that, but maybe it’s worth a conversation, just to see where he’s at with it?” She suggested. Cassidy nodded, moving back to finish her makeup, trying to go over in her head what she would say to him. She used some foundation to cover up the soul mark on her collarbone. The one for Bucky. She didn’t want to answer any questions about it. She always covered them up when she wore clothes that didn’t quite cover it.

Once Nat was done with Cassidy’s hair, she went into the bathroom to do her own. She kept soft curls, framing her face. She had pulled Cassidy’s up, just a few curls falling out of the clip she used. Cassidy shimmied into her dress with the help of Nat and slid her shoes on. When she turned to look in the mirror, her mouth dropped open. It was the prettiest she’d ever look.

Cassidy had always had a problem with her body. Sure, she was fit and toned because of all the years of Shield training, but she always found imperfections. There was a long scar on the side on her thigh from when she broke her leg falling from a tree as a child. She didn’t like her breasts, she thought they could be bigger. Her ears were too big, she had too many freckles on her face, and they really stood out when she’d been in the sun too long.

But looking in the mirror at herself, she couldn’t find a single thing wrong. The dress pushed her breasts out, hugged her curves where it needed it too, and her makeup and hair framed her face perfectly. Nat put a small silver bracelet on Cassidy’s wrist, a gift from her mother on her fifteenth birthday, a few days before she died. Cassidy rarely wore it, but Nat thought it would be the perfect addition to her outfit.

Cassidy smiled at her friend and tried to hold back her tears, “Thank you Nat.” She said softly. The assassin wrapped her arms around Cassidy and hugged her tightly. “You’re welcome. I love you, you know that right?” Cassidy nodded. “And whatever is going on with Steve, will work itself out okay?”

Nat pulled back and smiled at her, and once again, Cassidy was so very grateful the assassin had come into her life. She didn’t know what she’d do without her.


	12. Oh, because even when I was flat broke

The party was well underway when Cassidy and Nat arrived. There were dozens of reporters outside wen the car pulled up, and Cassidy recognized some of them from the disaster press release. Nat nudged her shoulder. “You okay?” Cassidy nodded as Happy opened the door for them.

Cameras started flashing when they stepped out and Happy started ushering them into the venue. Cassidy stopped to answer a few questions from trusted reporters, mostly what the evening was about, and how they were gong to raise money to help the city.

Steve fiddled with his tie while he nursed his drink. That’s probably one of the only things he hated about the serum. His inability to get drunk. He still liked the taste of whiskey though. He also hated wearing suits. He never thought he looked good in them. Not like Tony. The man could wear any kind of suit and make it look like a million bucks.

Steve just felt like a penguin. Clint came up beside him, with a beer in his hand. “I hate these things.” He said, taking a swig. Steve nodded. “I just feel so out of place. I don’t like all the attention on me.” Steve told him. Clint nodded. “I get it, but unfortunately, all eyes are on you Cap, you’re the leader.” He told him, before clapping him on the shoulder and heading over toward Bruce.

Clint was right. He was the leader of the Avengers now, whether he wanted to be or not. People were going to look up to him and expect him to take charge. Which he didn’t really mind he guessed, he had done it in the war, but he was afraid of failing. He was afraid of failing the team, of the people, and most of all, now he was afraid of failing Cassidy.

He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed she’d arrived. He heard her laugh from across the room and choked on his drink when he laid eyes on her. She looked beautiful. Well, she always looked beautiful but tonight she looked…stunning isn’t even good enough.

Steve had felt bad about what had happened the last time they were together. He didn’t know why he ran. Well, he did, and he thought he was an enormous ass for doing so. It was clear Cassidy wanted to take the next step. Steve did too, he just couldn’t. He knew she had been avoiding him and he didn’t blame her. He felt like he was screwing this whole thing up. He needed Bucky. He would know what to do.

When Cassidy and Nat entered the venue, her eyes immediately scanned the room for Steve. She had found him with Clint over by the bar, having a drink. He looked damn good in a tux, she had to admit, But then again, she was sure he would look good in anything.

He hadn’t noticed her yet and she wasn’t even sure what she’d say to him when he did. Nat was right, she needed to talk to him, and she planned on it, but there were other things that needed to be taken of first tonight.

She mingled with the donors she had invited, telling them about the plans for fixing up the city. Tony flashed his charm on the women of course, making them putty in his hands, as he always did. She even saw Steve chatting up a few of them too.

They had various raffles going on, one being a night on the town with Tony Stark, which was the donation box that was overflowing with checks. Another was a day in the lab with Tony and Bruce, this one was mostly for children, it was like a learning day. It was pretty full too. The one that Cassidy wasn’t too happy about was the night on the town with Captain America. That one was almost as full as Tony’s and she didn’t like the idea of Steve being out with anyone else.

**_At least he won’t kiss them._ **

_Or maybe he will, and it is just you that he doesn’t like._

Cassidy rolled her eyes at how stupid she was being. Steve was her soulmate, of course he wanted to be with her. She just wasn’t sure why he was so hesitant to actually be with her.

Cassidy finally had a break from talking to donors and guests, so she grabbed a drink and slipped out onto the balcony so she could breathe. She winced as the bourbon slid down her throat, definitely not her drink of choice, but after the few weeks she’d had, she needed something a little stronger than what she normally drank.

She was out there for a few minutes before she heard the door open. She turned to see Steve coming out to join her. “I’ve been looking for you.” He said softly.

“Sorry, I needed to take a break from schmoozing.” She said with a small chuckle. He nodded and came over to stand by her, looking out over the city.

“Steve, can I ask you something?” It was now or never. If she didn’t talk to him about this now, she never would.

“Of course, you can.”

She wrung her hands together and drug her bottom lip through her teeth. “Do you not want me?” She asked in a small voice. Steve’s jaw dropped. “What are you talking about?”

‘Well, it’s just that we’ve been seeing each other for well over a month now, and you haven’t kissed me. At first I just thought it was because you were being a gentleman but I can’t help but think now it’s something else.” She told him. She sat down in one of the chairs and he sat next to her. Steve felt awful. No wonder she had been avoiding him. He’d made her feel like there was something wrong with her, when it was Steve’s problem.

He took her hands in his, rubbing his thumb across the back. “Sweetheart no, it’s got nothing to do with you. Of course, I want you. How could I not?” He told her.

“Then what is it?”

Steve sighed, looking down, closing his eyes for a minute before speaking. “I know it probably sounds crazy, believe me it does in my head. Bucky was the only person I’ve ever done anything with. Being with you, without him, makes me feel like I’m being unfaithful to him, which I know sounds crazy because he’s not even here. I just can’t help it and I’m so sorry I made you feel like it was you. I never wanted to hurt you.”

Cassidy had never thought about what Steve was going through without Bucky. She hadn’t even known him and because of her soul bond, she ached for him too. It must be worse for Steve, having been with him only to lose him.

“I’m sorry Steve, I never even thought about that. I wish he were here too, but I’d like to think he’d be happy knowing we had each other.” She told him softly, squeezing his hands.

Steve nodded and smiled at her. “I think so too.” He looked down at her lips, then back up at her eyes, which were twinkling in the moonlight.

“So, Cassidy, is it alright if I kissed you now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally man. Whew! I was beginning to think it wasnt gonna happen myself haha. hoped you liked it :)


	13. You made me feel like a million bucks

Cassidy’s heart stopped. Did she hear that right? Did Steve just ask to kiss her? She nodded and he leaned in slowly, brushing his lips across hers. Her breath caught in her throat when their lips fully connected, and oh my God he had the softest lips.

Steve wished he hadn’t waited this long to kiss her. A wave of relief washed over his body, like everything was clicking into place, just like it had the first time he kissed Bucky. Steve tilted his head to get better access and when he did, he felt the tip of her tongue slide across his. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly, in between breaths. She understood what Nat meant now about the bond getting stronger after you kissed. She felt tingly and calm. Safe.

“No, it’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong, I just. I know we’ve already been going slow, but can we just take this slow, please?” He asked. How could she say no to him? “Of course, we can. Do you wanna get out of here? I’m over this party.” She told him. Steve nodded and took her hand, helping her up and letting Happy know they were ready to leave.

Steve rode the elevator to her room and followed her in, smiling as she kicked her heels off by the kitchen. She grabbed two waters from the fridge and handed him one. “You look really beautiful tonight Cassidy.” He told her. “Not that I don’t think you’re beautiful all the time because I do.” He added. She chuckled. “You looked pretty great tonight too Steve.”

She stepped closer to him and laced her fingers with his. “Will you kiss me again?” She asked softly. He smiled and leaned down to capture her lips. Cassidy pressed her body into his and wrapped her other hand around the back of his neck. His free hand found her waist and held her to him.

He may not believe it, but Cassidy thought Steve was a great kisser. His mouth moved perfectly against hers and she let out a little moan. Steve’s grip on her hip tightened as he pulled away, closing his eyes to calm himself.

“Sorry.” She whispered. Steve shook his head. “No, please don’t ever be sorry. I like kissing you. A lot.” She smiled up at him. “Me too.”

“It’s late, I should go.” He told her. She pouted and he smiled, leaning down to place another soft kiss on her. He pulled away and went over to elevator, leaving her smiling like an idiot in the kitchen.

Cassidy woke up more rested than she’d been the whole time she’d lived in the tower. She showered, and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, and went out to go through all the donations from the party. Turns out they got way more than they expected to, raising well over the amount needed for the repairs to the city.

People really wanted to hang out with the Avengers, Cassidy deducted as she went over the checks overflowing from the boxes that had been set out. They chose a random check from each box, and Cassidy went on to call the lucky winners.

A woman had one the night out with Tony, she was a well-known model in the city and Cassidy was sure the press would have a field day seeing them out together. When she made the call to the winners of Steve’s event day, the man actually wanted it to be for his son, who was a huge Captain America fan. Cassidy thought that was adorable and set it up for Steve to take him to lunch and to a baseball game. They picked 2 winners for the lab day with Bruce and Tony, also for two kids.

Cassidy was very proud of the team, and press photos from the event were starting to surface online. They got ones of everyone arriving of course, and Cassidy had to admit the ones of her and Nat looked amazing. They both looked gorgeous.

There were tons of Tony and Pepper, a few of Clint and Bruce, and several of Steve. The whole team looked amazing. Like seriously, was hotness a requirement of being on the team? Cause damn.

Jarvis informed her that someone was bringing up a flower delivery to her floor. She accepted and received a gorgeous bouquet of red roses. She sat them on the island and took the card off that was attached.

_Last night turned out amazing. We’re so proud of you._

_-Tony and Pepper_

Tears sprung to her eyes when she read the card. It meant so much to her that they thought she was doing a god job.

A few weeks had gone by and the events from the gala went off perfectly. Turns out the model that got the night out with Tony was actually studying physics and engineering just like Tony had. She ended up getting an invitation to work in the lab as an intern over the summer.

Cassidy thought Steve had more fun on his day out than the kid did, he was so happy when he got back, telling Cassidy all about the game and how things had changed since the last time he’d seen a game.

The other two kids had a blast in the lab with Bruce and Tony, and Jarvis only had to put out two fires, which Cassidy thought was good, seeing as Tony needed at least three put out hourly.

Repairs were being made to the city and houses were almost finished for those that had lost them. People were getting more accepting to the Avengers now, and it made Cassidy very proud that she had succeeded in her new job.

When Steve found Cassidy, she was in the gym, working on a punching bag. He watched her for a minute before he let her know he was there. She was beautiful the way she fought. She was beautiful all the time, Steve thought, but they way she fought, she was so graceful.

He didn’t want to have this conversation with her. It was fair to either of them. They were in a seemingly good point in their relationship now and he didn’t want to ruin it. She also had a routine here. She was doing good, her anxiety was getting better with his and Nat’s help, and working out helped too.

He didn’t want to take any of that away from her.

Steve cleared his throat and Cassidy jumped and turned around, placing a hand over her heart, closing her eyes. “Jesus Steve, you scared the crap out of me!” She told him. He chuckled and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you sweetheart.” He said into her hair.

He pulled back and placed a small kiss on her lips, smiling when she pulled him closer.

“I have to talk to you about something.” He told her. She pulled out of his arms and looked up at him. “Is everything okay?”

“That depends. Fury called me in the office this morning. He wants me to lead the new strike team.”

She smiled at him. “Steve that’s great! I think you’d be perfect for it.”

“You’re not gonna think that in a second. It’s in DC. I’m being relocated to Washington DC.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM. there it is. lol


	14. You do, and I was made for you

Cassidy just stared at him, her jaw hanging open. “I’m sorry, what?” She asked. Steve sighed. “Fury is transferring me to DC to oversee the Strike team at the Triskelion.” Cassidy shook her head. “No…that’s not fair. Tell them no.”

“I can’t Cassidy. I don’t have a choice. It’s an order from Alexander Pierce. He’s the head of Shield now.” He told her. She shivered. “Yeah, I know who he is. He’s a creep.”

Cassidy sighed and leaned her head against his chest. “So, what do we do now?” Steve wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. “You could come with me?” She pulled back at looked up at him with wide eyes. “You want me to move to DC with you?”

He flushed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I mean…I’m sure we could get you an apartment in the same building as me…if you wanted to that is.” She smiled at his awkwardness. “It’s okay Steve, I’m not asking to move in with you or anything. I’ll go talk to Nick today and see about getting an apartment.” She saw Steve relax and chuckled. He really was too cute when he got all flustered.

Cassidy held her breath as she knocked on Nick’s office door. She didn’t want to have this conversation at all. Not only was Steve being relocated, but Nat was also, as Cassidy found out on her way out of the building. She heard him grant her entrance and smiled at him when she opened the door.

“Cassidy, what are you doing here?” Nick asked her, coming around the side of his desk to hug her. “I came to talk to you Nick. To ask a favor actually.” She told him, plopping down in the chair in front of his desk.

“Does this have anything to do with Rogers getting moved to DC?” He asked. She nodded and watched him take a seat at his desk. He sighed, running his hand over the top of his head. “Your job is here Cass, handler to the Avengers. I need you at Stark tower.”

“For what?” Cassidy snapped. “Tony and Bruce are the only ones in the tower. Thor is on Asgard, Clint went home to Laura, and you’re sending Nat and Steve to DC. I don’t have any Avengers to handle.” She told him, crossing her arms over her chest. Nick sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“You’re really not giving me a choice here are you Cass.” He asked, already knowing the answer. She smiled. “Nope. Now, can I get an apartment in the same building with Steve, preferably something with a view?” Nick rolled his eyes and laughed.

After promising that she would be on a plane back to New York or wherever she was needed if the Avengers were called, she was set to move to DC. She wouldn’t have minded staying with Steve of course, but she knew he wasn’t ready for that yet. Hell, at the rate they were going, it would be years.

She couldn’t be upset with him though, she reasoned. She felt the hurt of not having Bucky in their life too, and she’d never even met him. She was feeling more for Steve every day, but she knew that something was missing.

Shield had given her a two-bedroom apartment, and she’d asked Nat to move in with her, and she accepted, saying it was better than staying at the rooms at the Triskelion.

“Tony, please promise me you won’t do anything stupid while I’m in DC okay? Bruce, please make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Tony gave her a shocked look, throwing his hand over his heart in mock hurt. “You would me Cass, I never do anything stupid…on purpose that is.”

Cassidy threw up her hands and looked to Bruce, who held his up in surrender. “He doesn’t listen to me anyway Cassidy, you’re on your own.” Tony snickered and winked at her and Cassidy rolled her eyes, pulling him into a hug. “Please be careful Tony.” She whispered. He squeezed her and nodded. “You too Cass.”

She turned to Bruce and pulled him into a hug too. “If you need anything, I’m a phone call away. I can be here in a few hours.”

“We’ll be okay Cassidy, just go.” Bruce told her, chuckling. He smiled at the two men and nodded, turning to head back up to her apartment to finish packing, because of course she’d put it off until the last minute like a dumbass.

Once everything was packed and sent off, she grabbed her phone and purse and headed down to the garage, to see Steve leaning against her car. “Damn, isn’t that a sight to see?” She said, smiling when his face flushed. “You’re not taking your bike?” She asked him.

“It got sent over with my stuff, I thought I’d ride with you, if that’s okay?” He asked, suddenly nervous and unsure. She smiled and leaned up for a quick kiss. “Of course it’s okay, I’m just not sure you’re gonna like my music choices is all.” She told him, sliding into the driver’s seat.

“Well…” Steve started, getting in next to her, “Maybe we’ll just have to listen to something a little more my style.”

Cassidy shook her head. “No can do Steve, house rules, Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” Steve’s mouth dropped open and Cassidy couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s from a tv show, I’ll have to show it to you sometime.” She said with a smirk, pressing play on her phone, Metallica filling the car.

“Oh God, you listen to the same awful stuff Tony does. “Steve said, making a face. Cassidy pulled out of the garage and headed for the interstate. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that Steve, for your safety of course.”

They stopped off after the first hour to get snacks and use the bathroom, Steve saying he needed a break from the rock music in his ears. Cassidy laughed at him, and when they got back in the car, she turned it off and played her list of love songs instead, turning the volume down so they could talk.

“Tell me a story about Bucky.” She said.

Steve closed his eyes and smiled. “We went to Coney Island this one time. Anytime we had money saved up from odd jobs or what not, we’d always try to go there. I couldn’t ride much, cause I was sick all the time, but Bucky convinced me to get on the Cyclone. Thirty seconds in a threw up. Everywhere.” They both started laughing, and Cassidy could see the love in Steve’s eyes when he talked about Bucky.

“Later on, when we were trying to take down Zola, we were waiting for his train to come through, and Bucky brought it back up, asking me if that was payback for the Cyclone. I said ‘Why would I do that’ but secretly maybe it was? I don’t know.” He got real quiet and she realized that Zola’s train was the train that Bucky fell from.

“I’d give anything to be able to go to Coney Island with him again.” He said softly. She slid her hand into his, squeezing it, the rest of the car ride going silent except for the radio.


	15. You see the smile that's on my mouth

The apartment was simple, that was a given, but after several shopping trips, Nat and Cassidy finally made it look like a home. She did her room in a pale green and cream color, with black accents, while Nat did hers in black and red, which didn’t surprise Cassidy at all.

They had all gotten situated in the Triskellion, and were given their new badges and access passes. The building was gigantic, and Cassidy had gotten lost on more than one occasion. She and Nat got back on a regular training schedule and she was dying to get some training in with Steve.

She headed down the stairs to Steve’s apartment, sending a wave to Sharon, who Steve knew as Kate. Cassidy didn’t see the point in having her keep an eye on him, seeing as she and Nat were both in the building, but Nick said it was better to have an extra set of eyes on him if she and Nat couldn’t be there. She knocked on the door and only had to wait a second before Steve opened it.

“Hey handsome.” She said, looking up at him. He blushed and opened the door for her to come in. “Hey sweetheart.” Things had been going the same for the five weeks they’d been in DC. They’d go to the Triskellion, train, Cassidy would check in with Bruce and Tony daily, mostly to make sure Tony hadn’t done something stupid, then she’d go to Steve’s and hang out, she’d help him with his list of things to get caught up on, they’d kiss a little and she’d go home.

“I missed you.” She told him. She hadn’t gotten to see him the day before, he was busy training with the Strike team and she and Nat were working with Fury. By the time she’d gotten home, she was so tired she went straight to bed.

But it was close to Christmas and Steve told her they would go pick out a tree together. She was so excited, Christmas was her favorite time of year.

“I missed you too Cass.” He said softly, leaning down to kiss her. His hand went to the back of her head, the other to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

They picked out a beautiful tree, they decided to put it in Steve’s apartment and not hers, since she’d be spending Christmas there anyway. She would be lying if she said it didn’t turn her on when Steve lifted the tree with one hand to put it on top of his truck. 

She did get lights for her apartment though, and some other small decorations. She and Steve had fun putting the tree up, listening to Christmas music, signing off key. She soon found out that Steve liked Christmas just as much as her, maybe even more.

They sat on the couch, looking at the tree, drinking eggnog, which was Cassidy’s favorite holiday drink.

Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it, seeing it was from Pepper. She opened it and almost spit her drink out. It was a picture of a giant bunny outside Tony’s house in Malibu. The text that followed said that he sent a suit up to talk to her while he was working in the lab, and that she was pissed at him. Cassidy knew that Pepper was feeling pushed aside when it came to Tony and his tinkering. She knew that Tony loved Pepper, but he wasn’t always the best at showing affection, and that probably had something to do with his father.

She also sad his nightmares were getting worse. Cassidy had tried to get him to see a therapist, but he wouldn’t, insisting he was fine. Well now he was calling suits in his sleep and one attacked Pepper.

“He doesn’t know what to do.” She told Steve. “I think he’s just scared of something happening and not being able to protect Pepper or anyone else.”

Steve sighed. “I know, but he needs to know when to stop. Something bad is going to happen f he doesn’t. Does she need you to go down there?” He asked.

Cassidy shook her head. “No, she said she’d handle it, just needed someone to vent to.”

The next morning she wished she’d gone because there was an explosion and Happy had been hurt. She pulled her computer out and pulled up Jarvis, asking him about the explosion. He pulled up videos of someone calling himself the Mandarin, and it seemed like he was the cause of the explosion.

She pulled out her phone and called Tony.

“Hey Cass.”

“Tony what happened, is Happy okay?” She asked.

“He’s gonna be fine. Pretty banged up but they think he’s gonna be okay.” Cassidy let out a sigh of relief before Tony spoke again. “Hey I gotta go, but turn on your tv in about five minutes okay?”

“Tony, what are you-“ But he hung up on her. She flipped her tv on and saw him get out of a car.

“Hey Mr. Stark? When is somebody gonna kill this guy?” A reporter asked. Cassidy groaned. What the hell was he doing talking to reporters?

“Is that what you want?” He said, “Here’s a little holiday greeting I’ve been wanting to send to the Mandarin. I just didn’t know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I’m not afraid of you.”

Cassidy put her hand against her forehead and rolled her eyes. “Oh crap.”

“I know you’re a coward. So I’ve decided that you’ve just died pal. I’m gonna come get the body. There’s no politics here, just good old fashioned revenge.”

“Come on Tony don’t do this.” Cassidy whispered, silently begging him to not do what she thought he was about to do.

“On the off chance you’re a man, here’s my home address. 10880 Malibu Point. 90265. I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

Cassidy picked up her phone and dialed Tony, but he didn't answer. Nat came through the door and stopped when she saw Cassidy on the couch. “Did you see what Tony just did?” She asked. Cassidy nodded and leaned her head back. “Yeah, Happy’s in the hospital and I’m guessing it’s the Mandarin’s fault. Why would he be so wreckless.” She yelled.

“Because he’s Tony. He acts first and thinks later, you know that.”

Cassidy sighed. “And now, I’m gonna have to clean it up.”

“What are you gonna do?” She asked.

“I’m going to Malibu.”


	16. It's hiding the words that wont come out

Nat decided to go with her, at the request of Steve, since he couldn’t go. She hated leaving him, but he needed to oversee training new recruits, so he couldn’t exactly leave. The jet landed and Cassidy put in her access code to get in. When they walked into the living room, they saw a suitcase on the floor. “I guess Peppers mad.” Nat said. The doorbell rang behind them and they both spun around to see the door opening for a brunette woman/

“Uh, who are you?” Cassidy asked.

“Right there is fine.” An Iron Man suit said to their left. “Really Tony?” Cassidy told him. He stepped out of the suit and looked at the three women. “Okay, what the hell are you two doing here?” He asked, pointing to Nat and Cassidy.

“Well, you decided to blast your address on live television tony and I’m still your handler. She snapped. He turned to the other woman. “You’re not the Mandarin. Are you? Are you?”

She scoffed. “You don’t remember. Why am I not surprised?”

“Don’t take it personally. I don’t remember what I had for breakfast,” He told her.

“He probably didn’t have it.” Cassidy teased.

“Hey!”

“He didn’t.” Jarvis added. Tony rolled his eyes and looked back to the woman. “Okay look, I need to be alone with you, someplace that’s not here. It’s urgent.” She told him.

“Normally I’d go for that sort of thing but now I’m in a committed relationship.” He said as he walked toward the living room as another suitcase came falling from the sky, barely missing him.

“Tony?” Pepper called out. “Is someone there?”

“Yeah, it’s Maya Hansen, old botanist pal. Also, Romanoff and Forbes are here too, it’s a good time.” He told her. Cassidy walked over to Pepper and pulled her into a hug, eyeing the giant bunny that was now on the stairs. “Are you okay?” She asked her. Pepper shrugged. “I honestly don’t even know.”

“Sorry with Happy in the hospital I didn’t know we’d be expecting guests, and old girlfriends!” Pepper exclaimed, standing next to Tony. Cassidy and Nat both winced, they knew things were bad when Pepper used that tone.

Cassidy followed Nat over to the windows to excuse themselves from the awkward conversation. “Do you hear that?” Nat asked. Cassidy closed her eyes and she could hear the faint hum of a helicopter.

The sound got louder and Cassidy opened her eyes to see several helicopters flying toward the house. “Oh crap.” She grabbed Nat’s arm and started backing up towards Tony.

“Guys?” Maya said.

“We gotta get out of here!” Nat yelled just as the first explosion hit. Cassidy was thrown into a wall and blacked out for just a second. When she came to there was a ringing in her ear and she could tell she probably had a concussion.

“Tony?” DS

She called out, attempting to stand. She saw Nat a few feet in front of her, and she staggered over to wake her up. Two more blasts came in and knocked Cassidy and Tony across the room. They went to get back over to Pepper and Nat when the floor gave out, separating them.

“Get them out, Cass and I will find another way around.” He told her. She nodded and went to get Nat and Maya up and headed for the door. Cassidy turned and glared at Tony. “Was pretty sure I told you not to do anything stupid while I was gone Tony, I think this qualifies!” She yelled.

“While I would agree with you, can you yell at me later? Look, there’s a way, go now.” He said, pointing to a beam that lead to the other side. “I’ll be right behind you go!” She stepped onto the beam and turned to see if he was behind her when the back half of the house started to lean down the cliff.

“Tony!” She yelled. “Go Cassidy, I’ve got this! Get out of here! Cap’s gonna kill me if anything happens to you.” She turned and ran out of the house in time to see the suit being torn off Pepper and flying back into the house to Tony.

“Cassidy, where is he?” Pepper asked. “He said he was right behind me.” She told her, running after Pepper as the whole back of the house fell into the water. Cassidy covered her mouth as she heard Pepper scream out for Tony, but they didn’t see him leave the water. She pulled her watch up to her mouth.

“Jarvis, connect me with Tony, right now.” She commanded. She only heard static and took in a shaky breath. “Pepper we need to get out of here.” She told her. She took Pepper’s hand and slowly led her back outside where Nat and Maya were. She shook her head at Nat and the assassin covered her mouth with her hands.

“We have to stay, for the police, and you’ll have to talk to the press.” Nat told her. Cassidy nodded, letting Pepper sit down and called Steve.

“Cassidy, sweetheart, I saw on the news, are you alright?” He asked. She took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes. “I’m okay, a little banged up, but Steve, Tony…he’s gone”

“What do you mean gone?” He asked. She wiped a tear from her face trying to calm down. “We all got out of the house before it went into the water, but Tony didn’t Steve, and we didn’t see him come back up.” There was a silence on the phone for a minute before Steve spoke.

“Oh God. How’s Pepper?”

“She’s…quiet. We have to wait here for police and I’ll have to talk to the press.” She told him.

“Do you need me to come to you?” She smiled. “No, I’ll be okay, thank you though. We’ll come home as soon as we can okay?”

“Okay sweetheart, be safe alright?”

“Okay.” She hung up the phone and leaned her head back, closing her eyes, trying to calm herself as she heard the sirens coming up the drive.

Everyone gave their statements to the police, and then Cassidy retold what happened to the press, letting them know that they did not think Tony survived the fall. She knew they would print his death in the papers and she wasn’t sure she was ready for that. In the short time she’d gotten to know Tony, he’d really become a close friend.

They had sat up late and talked about their anxiety, well Cassidy would talk, and Tony would drink and listen, because heaven forbid, he talk about his problems. He was always excited to show her a new suit or gadget he’d made, even though she didn’t understand anything that he said to her, and usually had to have Bruce explain it to her later.

Bruce,

Oh God. She wondered if Nat had called him yet.

“Cassidy!” She spun around to see Pepper running toward her with a cracked faceplate, tears streaming down her face.

“He’s alive. Tony’s alive.”


	17. And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed

“What do you mean he’s alive?” Cassidy asked. Pepper played them the message once they got back in the car and a wave of relief came over her. Tony was okay. Extremely stupid, but okay.

“I think my boss works for The Mandarin.” Maya told them.

“Who’s your boss?” Pepper asked her.

“Aldrich Killian.”

Pepper drove to a hotel and booked them a room. As Maya started telling her story, Cassidy pulled Nat aside. “Something doesn’t seem right here.” She told her. There was a knock on the door and Pepper went to answer it, having ordered room service for them. When she opened the door, the hotel worker was thrown out of the way and Aldrich Killian came in. “Cassidy!” Pepper yelled, before Killian grabbed her by the throat.

Cassidy kicked his legs out from underneath him and he dropped Pepper, while Nat went to put him in a headlock. He saw her coming and sent an elbow to her face, dropping her to the ground. Cassidy kicked him in the gut and tried to get up, but his hand clamped down on her arm and it started glowing orange. Then her arm started to burn. Cassidy screamed out but it was short lived as a blow came to the back of her head, knocking her out.

When Cassidy woke up, she was strapped to a table. She couldn’t move her feet or her hands. She looked around and saw Pepper also strapped to a table. “Pepper?” She called out. She heard Pepper moan in pain and open her eyes. “Cassidy…they…injected me with something, I don’t know what, but it feels like my insides are on fire.” She groaned. Then her skin started glowing just like Killian’s had. Oh God, had they injected her too?

“Oh good, you’re awake. Now we can begin.” A voice said from across the room. Killian walked in and over to the table Cassidy was strapped too. “I wanted to make sure you were awake for this. We really only wanted Pepper, but having you is a bonus for me I suppose.”

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, Killian picked up a large needle and turned to her. “To better the world of course. Stark should have listened to what I had to say all those years ago.” He went to put the needle into her arm when the door opened and a guard stepped in. “Stark is awake.” He told Killian. Wait, Tony was here? He’d save them, he’d figure it out.

Killian stepped away and followed the guard out of the room. Cassidy immediately started pulling against her restraints, trying to get her hand underneath her to check for the knife she always kept in her back pocket. She let out a little ‘yay’ when she found it, thankful they hadn’t taken it off her. She was able to get it open and flip it so she could start working on getting her hand free.

Two guards came in and began to release Pepper’s table from the floor. “What about her?” One of the said, pointing to Cassidy. “Boss said leave her.”

Cassidy watched as they wheeled Pepper out of the room, then went back to work on her restraints. She got both hands free and started working on her feet when she heard the unmistakable sounds of a repulsor. Tony was close. She just needed to get to him.

She jumped off the table and ran outside. She heard gunfire and ran towards it, probably not the best plan, but she figured Tony was that way. She rounded the corner and saw an Iron man suit talking to another man, she recognized as James Rhodes. Tony saw her and lifted his faceplate.

“Cass, what are you doing here?” He said, stepping out of the suit to pull her into his arms “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, they took Pepper though, I don’t know where. Killian told his guards to leave me, so they took Pepper and left. I’m so sorry Tony, I tried to protect her but there’s something wrong with Killian. He touched me and burned me with his skin.” She lifted her sleeve up to show him the red area on her forearm.

“Yeah, dude breathes fire too.” Rhodes added.

“Okay, we have to get out of here.” Tony said. They ended up on a speedboat and Rhodes found a first aid kit for Cassidy’s arm. He put some ointment on it and wrapped it the best he could.

“Thank you, Colonel.” She told him. He shook his head. “It was nothing. Please, call me Rhodey.” She smiled at him and listened in as he and Tony talked about how to save the President and Pepper.

Tony powered his suit from the boat and sent it up to try and save the President from the plane. He was too late though and the suit was met with Killian’s right-hand man. Cassidy watched as thirteen people were sucked out of a hole in the plane and the suit had them all grab onto each other, kind of like Barrel of Monkeys, so it could safely drop them in the water.

“Nicely done.” She told him. He winked and stood to face them.

“Now let’s go save Pepper.”

It was nighttime when they got to the shipyard and Tony turned to Cassidy, a worried look on his face. “You need to get out of here.” He told her. Her eyes widened. “Are you kidding me? I’m not leaving you guys.” She told him. Rhodey looked from her back to Tony. “I mean, it would be nice to have an extra set of eyes out here Tones.” He told him. Tony glared at him and looked back at Cassidy. “Fine. But you do exactly like I say, got it?”

She nodded. “Got it Captain.” Tony glared at her again and she covered her mouth to stop from laughing. “Sorry Tony.”

She followed Rhodey up onto the deck, Tony behind her, each with a gun in their hand. “You’re not gonna freak out on me right?” Rhodey asked Tony. Cassidy looked to him with a raised eyebrow. “I hope not.”

Rhodey snuck a look from their hiding spot and let out a strangled ‘oh my god.’ Cassidy peeked and saw the President hanging in the Iron Patriot suit up in the air. “He’s strung up over the oil tanker., They’re gonna light him up man.” Rhodey told Tony.

“Viking funeral. Public execution.”

“Yeah, death by oil. Ugly way to go.” Cassidy added. This was awful. How the hell were they gonna save him? And where was Pepper?

They climbed some stairs and Cassidy aimed her gun, ready to shoot. “You got your gun out?” Rhodey asked Tony. Out of the corner of her eye, Cassidy saw Tony put his gun up really fast. “Yep. What do I do?”

“Stay on my six, cover high and don’t shoot us in the back.” He told him. Cassidy chuckled. “Little different being on this side, isn’t it Tony?” She asked.

“Shut up.”

As soon as they rounded the corner, gunfire let out and Tony did as he was told, aiming high, while Cassidy had Rhodey’s other side. They took cover and while Tony and Rhodey argued about universal magazines, Cassidy took a look at how many more people there were.

“How many we got.” Rhodey asked. “Three guys, one girl, all armed.”

They stood and saw that all of them were glowing just like Killian. “I would kill for some armor right now.”

Tony sighed. “You’re right, we need backup.”

“Yeah, a bunch.”

They looked out into the sky and saw several lights coming toward them.

“Is that?”

“Yep.”

Several Iron Man suits came flying toward them, circling the president. “Merry Christmas buddy.” Tony said. “Jarvis, target EXTREMIS heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice.” He ordered.

Collectively all the suits gave out a ‘yes sir’ and Cassidy had to admit, it was pretty cool. Tony gave the signal and the suits began to attack, taking them out one by one.

“This is how you’ve been managing your down time huh?” Rhodey joked.

“Everybody needs a hobby.”

Cassidy laughed. “Well, this time your hobby paid off.”

A giant explosion went off and a suit landed behind Tony and he stepped in. “Nice timing.”

“What about us?” Cassidy asked.

“Oh, I’m sorry, they’re only coded to me.” He said. “What’s that mean?” Rhodey asked. Tony said, ‘I got you covered.’ As two suits landed in front of them.

“Colonel, Cassidy, may I give you lift?” Jarvis asked. Cassidy rolled her eyes and stepped up to the side of the suit, Rhodey taking the other side. They landed rather roughly after someone tried to take them down, and Cassidy got up to follow Rhodey to try and save the President.

Rhodey jumped down to a metal container and fought two of them off, while Cassidy tried to run around to the other side but was cornered by two men. They came closer as she backed away, but they were blown over the side by a suit. “Thanks Jarvis!” She yelled.

Cassidy climbed down a level just as Rhodey landed and the President set free, “You look damn good Mr. President, but I’m gonna need that suit back.” He held his arms out for Cassidy and the President to hold on. “We can’t leave him Rhodey.” She told him.

“He’s gonna be alright. I have to get the President to safety and it’s not safe for you either. Tony told me to get you out of here.” Cassidy huffed and grabbed on, the President doing the same.

They landed at Stark Industries and were taken to a safe spot until a jet could come from the President. They waited for what felt like hours, when Nat burst into the door, pulling Cassidy into a hug. “Oh my God, I thought you were dead.” She whispered into Cassidy’s hair.

“Any longer and I might have been.” Which wasn’t a lie, if Killian had injected her with EXTREMIS, there’s no telling if her body would have survived it. She was just hoping Pepper had.

“Steve is going crazy. Fury wouldn’t let him leave to come here, he even knocked Rumlow in the face for saying something to him.”

Cassidy rolled her eyes. “Well Rumlow probably deserved it. He’s a douche.” She hated Brock Rumlow. Ever since she met him, something about him just irked her. The way he always stared at her like she was naked pissed her off too.

Nat nodded, linking her arm with hers. “Well, lets get you home before Steve fights someone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry I havent posted in a while! I was recently in the hospital with a blood clot in my lung. :( Im on the mend now but I really wish I had taken my computer with me because I was so bored and had so much down time. lol well my lovelies I hope you enjoyed this!


	18. They don't know my head is a mess

Steve was waiting for them when the jet landed, and as soon as Cassidy stepped onto the pavement, she was in his arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay, I was so worried about you. I tried calling you and you never picked up.” He whispered into her hair. “I’m okay Steve, really. Tony’s sending me a new phone, since mine got blown up.” She winced when he touched her arm, and his face darkened when he lifted up her sleeve to see the bandages.

“What happened?”

She shrugged. “His skin was literally like fire to touch, all he had to do was put his hand on my arm. I saw a medic at Stark industries and apparently Tony has a really great salve for burns because he gets them so frequently. They said it should be completely healed in a few days.” She told him.

“I think I just figured out something about our soul bond.” He told her. She tilted her head. “What do you mean?” He lifted the sleeve of his shirt up and where the burns were on her, his skin was red and raw, like hers would be in a few days.

“I heal fast, but it hurt like hell when it happened.” Her eyes went wide as she looked up at him. “I forgot about that happening, I’m sorry.”

“What are you talking about? You knew about this?” He asked as he led her back to the car. “Yeah, after the battle of New York, I was pretty banged up and I hadn’t even left the Shield compound, I was running logistics.”

His face softened and he put his hand over hers. “I’m so sorry.” He told her. She shook her head. “You have nothing to be sorry for Steve, just maybe next time try to remember that I’m a regular human and don’t heal so easily?” He chuckled and nodded, pulling her hand up to kiss it.

When they got back to the apartment building, Cassidy went to take the stairs past Steve’s floor and go to hers when he gently tugged on her wrist. “Would you um…do you mind if…could you stay with me tonight, please?” He asked. Her jaw dropped. “It’s just that, I missed you and I was so worried about you. If you’d rather sleep in your own bed that’s fine.”

She smiled up at him and nodded. “I’d love to Steve, can I just shower and change at my place? You can come up if you want and wait. Nat wont be home for a little while, she went to talk with Fury.” He nodded and followed her upstairs, sitting on her bed while she grabbed some shorts and a shirt, heading into the bathroom.

Cassidy let out a deep breath when the hot water hit her back. It felt amazing. She was mindful of her burns as she washed her hair and herself, and when she was finished she just stood under the water until turned cold. She got out, putting lotion all over herself, brushing her teeth and hair, before opening the door to find Steve still on the bed, reading the Harry Potter book she had sitting on the end table.

She smiled at him, thankful it was the first one she had sitting there. “Do you like it?” She asked. He must have been really into the book and not heard her come out, because he jumped a little and swallowed hard when he looked at her. “Uh…yeah actually, do you mind if I borrow it?” He asked.

“Not at all, I’ve read it more times than I can count. There seven of them, so if you really like them, you can read the rest if you want, then you can watch the movies.” She grabbed her slippers and computer and turned back to Steve. “Ready?” He nodded and got up, following her out to the door.

Steve seemed nervous when he led her into his bedroom. They hadn’t really spent a lot of time in there. “Steve, if you’re not sure about this, I can just go back upstairs, it’s really okay.” She told him. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist, resting his forehead on hers. “No, I want you here. That’s what’s making me nervous. How much I want you here.” He said softly.

She ran her hands up his arms and rested them behind his head. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Steve, okay?” He nodded and she leaned up and kissed him softly. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip, something he’d found out she like quite a bit. She moaned softly and opened her mouth to give him better access.

She began walking them back toward the bed and when her knees hit it, she fell back, taking Steve with her. He caught himself on his hands and looked down at her. She looked so pretty like this, hair still wet from the shower, no makeup, sleep clothes. She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, something Steve also found he liked watching.

He leaned down and kissed her again, deeply, gently laying himself on top of her. She bent her leg and slid it over his, pulling him closer. Her hands slid under his shirt and he froze. She pulled back to look at him, silently asking if it was okay. He nodded and kissed her again, almost trembling when her hands slid around to the front, gliding over his abs. She moaned at the feeling and tugged the shirt over his head.

His skin was flawless. He closed his eyes and took a shallow breath as she ran her hands over his chest. She knew he was perfect before, but seeing this made her mouth water. She pulled him down for a kiss, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach, just under her shirt. His thumb rubbed circles on her skin and a shiver went down her spine.

Every time his thumb moved around, it hiked her shirt up more. She was itching to get it off, to feel his chest against hers, but she wanted him to go at a pace that made him comfortable. He squeezed her hip and she involuntarily rolled them against him, feeling the bulge in his pants. He pulled away and leaned against her shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

“Sorry.” He whispered. Cassidy shook her head, running her hands up and down his back “It’s okay, you don’t have anything to be sorry for.” He nodded and looked up at her, kissing her softly. “I’m gonna take a quick shower okay?” He told her. She nodded and smiled as he got up and went to the bathroom.

She ended up falling asleep reading Harry Potter, only vaguely aware of Steve getting back in the bed and taking the book from her, and pulling her against his chest, before falling fully to sleep.


	19. No they don't know who I really am

When Cassidy woke up the next morning, she smelled bacon. She smiled and got up, venturing out into the kitchen to see Steve sitting at the island drinking coffee and Nat at the stove. Steve looked up from his paper (which she thought was adorable because really who got a paper anymore?) and smiled at her.

“Good Morning sweetheart.” He said, kissing you on your cheek when you hugged him.

“Mmm. Morning. What are you doing here Nat?” She asked, taking a seat on the stool next to Steve. Nat turned to them, setting two plates filled with eggs, pancakes, bacon and sausage down. “Well, since we were gone for Christmas, Thank You Tony.” She grumbled. “We wanted to have it today, and since Steve can’t cook without burning something, I made breakfast, and we can all make dinner.” Cassidy smiled at her, taking a bite of a pancake. Nat had always been a good cook, just like she had.

“That sounds awesome, thank you both.” She told them. She had felt really bad about being away from Steve on their first Christmas together, and she wanted to make it up to him. They finished breakfast and went to sit by the tree. It had started snowing, which made Cassidy extremely happy as she sat on the couch and let Nat play ‘Santa’.

She handed one to Cassidy from herself and Cassidy tore off the paper like a child, that’s how she always opened gifts. Steve found it adorable. It was a beautiful pair of black boots the went to just under her knee. They were the ones she had been eyeing in the store a couple weeks ago.

“Nat, I love them, thank you.” She told her. Steve got one next, also from Nat. Some art supplies and the boxed set of Star Wars Dvds. Steve smiled like a little kid and set the gifts on the couch next to him. “Thank you Nat. This is perfect.”

Nat handed Steve one that was Cassidy. Steve sent her a smile as he started tearing open the wrapping paper. His mouth dropped when he got the box open. It was a beautiful new black leather jacket. “Cass, this is amazing. I love it.” She smiled at him as he handed her a gift from him.

Nat helped Steve pick out this gift. He had come to her a nervous wreck about what to get Cassidy for Christmas. Cassidy pulled the paper out of the bag and pulled out the beautiful cream-colored sweater she saw the same day she saw the boots. “Steve, this is beautiful. I love it.” She beamed at him. He flashed her a gorgeous smile and kissed her on the cheek, surprising her as he never really showed affection in front of other people often.

After they watched A Christmas Story, Cassidy’s favorite and a classic, she and Nat got to making dinner, only letting Steve help with the simple things, or else he’d burn down the apartment. Dinner had turned out amazing, and Steve couldn’t believe how much food they’d made. Of course, he ate twice as much as they girls did.

They ended the night the day watching National Lampoons Christmas Vacation, another classic, and Cassidy had never heard Steve laugh so much. His laugh was adorable and she loved the way his chest rumbled underneath her from how she was cuddled against him.

Nat went back upstairs and after Steve shut the door, he turned to see Cassidy sitting on the couch with a small box in her hands. “What’s this?” He asked, sitting down next to her. “Well, I have one more gift for you, but I wanted to wait until we were alone to do it.” She told him. He smiled at her, then stuck his hand under the couch and pulled out a small box as well.

“Great minds think alike.” He said, smirking at her. “You first,” He told her, placing the box in her lap. She smiled and picked it up, lifting the lid off to find a beautiful hears necklace inside. “Oh, Steve…it’s beautiful.” She told him. “It’s a locket. Open it.” He said softly. She undid the clasp and gasped when it fell open. On one side there was a picture of Steve from the forties, giving that same goofy smile he gave her every day. On the other side, there was a picture of Bucky, flashing a beautiful smile at her.

Cassidy’s eyes welled up with tears and she took in a ragged breath. “It’s…”

“Bucky. I thought it would be nice to have both of us with you always, even if he isn’t here. Do you like it?” She held out the necklace to him and turned so he could put it on her. “Steve, I love it. Thank you.” Once it was around her neck, she turned to hand him the small box. “Turns out we really do think alike.”

He slid the ribbon off the box carefully and pulled the top open. He froze, not able to think or breathe. “How did you…” He finally got out. “The exhibit in the museum. Tony helped. He knew how much it would mean to us if you had them.” She told him.

He carefully lifted the tags out of the box and held them up. They were Bucky’s tags. He thought they’d been lost with everything else. Tears came to his eyes as he slid the tags around his neck. “So, you like it?” She asked him. “I love it Cassidy. I love you.” He slipped out. His eyes went wide wen he realized what he said. “Oh Cass, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, it just slipped out, if you don’t feel the same yet it’s okay, I understand.” He rambled.

“Steve stop.” She chuckled, taking his hands in hers. “I love you too. I think I’ve known it for a while.” She yelped when Steve pulled her into his lap. She smiled as she leaned down to kiss him. “Say it again, please.” Steve whispered. She leaned back and placed her hands on the sides of his face.

“I love you, Steven Grant Rogers.” He smiled and surged up to kiss her, tangling his hands in her hair. Cassidy ran her hands underneath his shirt, smiling when she felt him shiver under his touch. She pulled it over his head and started kissing down his jaw and neck slowly. Steve hands tightened around her waist when she started placing kisses down his chest. “Cassidy.” He whispered. “Just relax Steve. You’ll like it, I promise.” She whispered into his skin.

Cassidy slid onto the floor, in between his legs running her hands down his chest and resting on his hips. She looked up at him and dammit if he didn’t look sexy as hell, hair disheveled, lips swollen, desire in his eyes. She could feel her mouth watering. She pulled at the waist of his sweatpants and he tensed.

“Do you want me to stop?” She asked softly. She wasn’t going to pressure him into anything he wasn’t ready for. He shook his head at her, running his thumb under her cheek. She smiled, tugging at the waistband of his pants. He lifted just a little, enough that she was able to slide them down, letting him slip free. Her mouth dropped. Holy shit. For a second, she wondered if the serum had anything to do with it.

“Is something wrong?” He asked her worriedly, She shook her head fast. “Nope, definitely not.” She looked up at him as she slid her tongue from the base to the tip. He was already fully hard, and it was impressive. He watched her as she swirled her tongue around the tip, his mouth falling open.

When she took him into her mouth, his head fell back against the couch, eyes closed. He felt even bigger in her mouth than he did in her hand, and although he liked to think she didn’t have a gag reflex, she still couldn’t take all of him. She worked slowly with her mouth and hands, listening to his breath quicken.

Steve looked down at her and it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. He moaned and gripped the couch cushions harder, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, it had been such a long time. “Cass.” He whispered. She moaned around him and it sent him over the edge, and he wasn’t able to stop himself,

It surprised Cassidy when he came down her throat, but she took it all. She pulled off slowly with a soft pop and crawled back up onto the couch next to him, helping him slip back into his pants. “Was that okay?” She asked. Steve looked at her with a dazed look and smiled. “Yeah, it was amazing.”

She smiled and leaned into him, watching the lights twinkle on the tree.

“Merry Christmas Steve.”

“Merry Christmas Sweetheart.”


	20. And they dont know what I've been through like you do

Things were good for several months after the incident with Tony. He had gotten the surgery to remove the last bits of shrapnel from his chest, getting rid of the need to have the arc reactor at all. That made Pepper happy, that he was at least trying to have a normal life with her.

Steve and Cassidy on the other hand, while they were doing great in their relationship, nothing had progressed in the intimate section, and it made Cassidy want to pull her hair out. She felt bad when she had to ‘take care of herself’ when she was alone, but she was getting antsy. She never wanted to make Steve feel uncomfortable in any way, so she never pushed.

She’d only given him head a couple times since Christmas, and she never minded, she liked doing it to him, seeing how he came undone for her. But he told her it wasn’t fair that he couldn’t reciprocate and he just wasn’t ready…still.

So sexual frustration is what brought Cassidy to the gym at the Triskelion that day. She had her headphones in, blasting eighties rock music in her ears. She was taking all her frustration out on the punching bag, so focused that she didn’t see Nat come in. She was getting angrier by the second, not a Steve, but at herself for not being more patient.

Cassidy tried to stop the tears from falling but she couldn’t. She wasn’t even really punching anymore, just hitting the bag really. She let out a frustrated scream and kicked the bag as hard as she could. She turned around and jumped, seeing Nat stare at her with wide eyes. Cassidy yanked her headphones out. “Nat…hey, I didn’t see you come in.” She told her.

Nat walked over to her and pulled at her hands, frowning at the redness she knew would turn into bruises soon, Cassidy always bruised easily. “What’s gong on _Kotenok_.” Nat said. Cassidy shrugged, pulling her hands away and looking down. “Come on Cass, what’s wrong.” Nat tried again.

Cassidy sighed, sitting down on the floor, Nat following. “Am I a bad person for wanting to constantly climb Steve like a tree every time I see him?” Nat snorted at the comment and shook her head when Cassidy glared at her.

“I take it you haven’t had sex yet?” Cassidy shook her head. “Look Cass, you’re not a bad person. He’s your soulmate, of course you want to fuck him until you can see anymore, who wouldn’t? But you have to let him come to you. Have you done other stuff?” She asked.

The blonde nodded her head. “Yeah, but he doesn’t really let me suck his dick anymore because he feels guilty that he’s not ready to reciprocate. So that makes me feel worse.” Cassidy groaned and put her head in her hands. She felt Nat’s hand smooth over her back and she relaxed a little.

“It will happen when it happens Cass. It took forever for Bruce to be okay with it, but we got there, and let me tell you, it was worth it.” Cassidy’s face shot up at her friends confession.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you and Banner did it!” She yelped, smacking Nat in the shoulder.

“Well, I didn’t want to rub it in your face. I promise you Cass, the wait will be worth it, just be patient a little longer.” Cassidy nodded and leaned in for a hug, letting the redhead wrap her arms around Cassidy’s shoulder. She pulled back after a minute and gave Nat a smile.

“Thanks Nat.”

Nat shrugged. “It’s why were friends. Now, go shower and change, we’re picking up your lover boy for a mission.”

Cassidy hadn’t really wanted to be an active agent again, especially under Alexander Pierce. She despised him. Her father had always liked him, so she played nice because of that, but she mostly ignored him and answered to Nick.

They pulled up to the curb to see Steve talking to someone. Cassidy got out of the car and smiled over at Steve. He shook hands with the man and walked up to her, giving her a soft kiss.

“Hey gorgeous.” She said, trailing her eyes over his body. She loved seeing him in his workout clothes, and she wondered if he wore clothes a size too small on purpose.

“Hi sweetheart.” He told her. Nat stuck her head across the seat and looked out at them.

“Anyone know where the Smithsonian is? I’m here to pick up a fossil.” She joked. Cassidy snorted and Steve rolled his eyes, getting into the backseat. “Hilarious.” He told her. Cassidy got in the passenger seat, throwing a salute to the man on the curb before they sped away.

When they got to the Triskelion, they headed to the briefing room, but Nick stopped Cassidy, pulling her to the side. “I need you here with me Agent Forbes.” She nodded and gave a shrug to Nat, who had an eyebrow raised.

Cassidy followed Nick to a hangar where there were three giant ships. Dozens of people were running around, tools were whirring. Cassidy had never seen anything like it.

“What is this?” She asked.

“This is Project Insight. Congratulations Forbes, your clearance lever has just been bumped to the highest level.” Nick told her.

  
She didn’t understand. “What is this for?”

Nick glanced around before looking back at her. “It’s a way to keep the world protected. A way to detect and destroy threats to us before they even happen.” As he explained, something nagged the back of her mind, different ways it could all go bad.

She crashed at the Triskelion that night, she never could sleep in the bed without Steve. She tossed and turned all night, a migrain keeping her awake. She used to get them all the time as a child and teenager, but the doctors could never find a reason for it.

She and Nick were in his office the next morning when Steve returned from the mission.

“You just can’t stop yourself from lying can you?” He said, storming in and walking up to the desk. Cassidy shifted in her chair. Steve had his ‘Captain Voice’ on and it always did something to her, half putting the fear of God in her, half turning her on.

“I didn’t lie.” Nick told him. “Agent Romanoff had a different mission than yours.”

“Which you didn’t feel obliged to share.” Steve said.

Cassidy began to get up from her chair, not wanting to get in the middle of this. “I’m just gonna go.” She told them.

“Forbes, sit down, we’re not done here.” Cassidy slid back down into the chair, wishing to be anywhere but in this room.

“Those hostages could have died Nick.” Steve said with a sigh.

“I sent the greatesat soldier in history to make sure that didn’t happen.” Nick told him, glancing to Cassidy who was trying her best to not pay attention.

“Soldiers trust each other. That’s what makes it an army. Not a bunch of guys running around shooting guns.” Steve argued.

Nick stood up, leaning his hands on the desk. “Last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye.” He sighed. “Look, I didn’t want you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with and I didn’t think you’d approve of me sending Cassidy, so I asked Romanoff.”

Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I can’t lead a mission when the people I’m leading have missions of their own..”

“It’s called compartmentalization. Nobody spills the secrets because nobody knows them all.”

Cassidy cleared her throat. “He’s right Nick. Someone should have told him. What if Nat had gotten hurt?” She said, causing Steve to look at her for the first time since he entered the room. Nick sighed and stood up straight, looking from Cassidy back to Steve.

“Come with me.” He said, gesturing for both of them to follow. The walked down the same hallway Nick had led her down the night before. They entered the elevator and an alarm went off, stating that Steve didn’t have the clearance to enter the Insight Bay.

“Director override, Fury, Nicholas J.” Steve glanced at Cassidy, wondering why the alarm didn’t sound for her too. The elevator was eerily quiet.

“You know, they used to play music.” Steve said.

Nick chuckled, nodding. He told them the story about his grandfather working in an elevator, one that Cassidy knew well. She smiled as she listened to him, remembering the few times she did meet Nick’s grandfather. He was a sweet sassy old man, that always had a story to tell her.

Steve turned when he saw the Helicarriers in the hanger, a bit blown away by it all.

“Yeah, I know.” Nick said. “A little bit bigger than a .22”


	21. And I was made for you

The car ride back to the apartment was quiet. Project Insight had not gone over well with Steve. She didn’t blame him, there was just something off about it. She went to go up to her apartment with Nat, but Steve took her wrist, leading her to his apartment. He opened the door and tossed his keys in the bowl on the table.

He leaned against the kitchen counter, sighing before turning to her. “You knew didn’t you. About Project Insight.” He stated. She walked over to the couch, leaning on the arm.

“I only found out last night. In theory it seems like a good idea, but something doesn’t feel right about it to me.” Steve shook his head and was about to say something, but Cassidy walked up to him, taking his hands in hers. “Look I don’t trust Alexander Pierce as far as I can throw him, guys a scumbag. But Nick? I trust Nick with my life, and I believe he’s trying to do good here.”: She told him.

He nodded, pulling her against his chest. If she trusted Fury, then he should too.

“Hey I thought we could go to the Smithsonian today, check out the Captain America exhibit. What do you say?” She asked, looking up at him. He gave her a small smile. He’d been dreading going, but he knew how much Cassidy wanted to.

“That sounds like a good idea.”

The exhibit was pretty busy, just like she figured it would be. Everyone wanted to see all about Captain America. They walked up to a picture of Pre-Serum Steve with statistics on it. The recording talked about how he was denied from enlisting because of all the health problems he had. There were kids measuring themselves next to the photos of Steve before the serum, and Cassidy caught one little boy staring at them. She tugged on Steve’s arm and he looked at the boy and held a finger to his lips smiling, and the boy just nodded his head slowly.

Steve stopped to look at the portrait of the Howling Commandos with their uniforms and Cassidy wandered off down a hall to a different part of the exhibit. She stopped when she saw a monument to Bucky. He was so handsome. Beautiful eyes and a jaw that could cut glass. There was a video playing below the monument and a choked sob got caught in her throat.

Steve and Bucky were standing together, laughing like everything was fine in the world. There wasn’t audio, but Cassidy tried to picture what his voice sounded like. She reached a hand out and placed it on the screen next to Bucky’s smiling face, jumping only slightly when she felt Steve’s hand on her shoulder.

“I didn’t know they had this in here.” He said softly.

Cassidy found her voice again and leaned into Steve. “It’s beautiful. You must miss him so much. I miss him and I never knew him.” She told him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “You would have loved him, and he would have been crazy about you. You’re a lot alike. Definitely would have teamed up on me.” He said with a chuckle.

The last part of the exhibit was an interview clip from Peggy Carter. She knew from Steve and stories she’d read that he loved her before he went into the ice. She talked about the time he save over a thousand men from Hydra’s control, including Bucky, and Peggy’s soulmate, who she later married.

When they left the Smithsonian, they started to drive home but Cassidy had a better idea. She pulled up to the retirement home she knew Peggy was living from Sharon. Steve glanced at her with a confused look.

“Go see her. I bet she’ll be happy to see you.” She told him.

“How did you know where she was?”

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders. “I have my ways. Now go, I’ll see you at home okay?” Steve leaned in and kissed her softly, before getting out of the car and going inside.

She took a long shower when she got home, and when she finally got out, she noticed she had a missed call from Nick. She called him back a few times but he didn’t answer. Frowning, she was about to go upstairs to see if Nat had heard from him when she heard the window open.

She froze and listened to footsteps stumble around the living room. She threw her clothes on and grabbed the gun she kept under the sink she prayed Steve didn’t know about. Slowly moving down the hallway, she heard the radio turn on. What the hell?

She turned the corner, gun up aimed to shoot when she saw it was Nick. “Jesus Nick, what the hell are you doing here?” She said, entering the living room and making her way over to Nick. When she got closer, she noticed the blood and bruises on his face. She slid to her knees in front of him, placing her gun on the floor next to knee.

“Nick…what the hell happened to you?” She asked. He shook his head and she whipped hers around when she heard someone come through the window at the end of the hall. She reached for her gun but relaxed when she saw it was Steve.

“I don’t remember giving you a key.” He said. Nick grunted and Cassidy tried to help him sit up.

“You really think I’d need one?” Nick replied. “My wife kicked me out.”

Cassidy turned her head to look at him. That was a code for something bad. Nick wasn’t married.

“I didn’t know you were married.” Steve told him, while Cassidy slowly stood, taking her gun with her to check out the window. If Nick had been followed there, they needed to be careful.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

“I know Nick. That’s the problem.” Steve said, flipping on a light, freezing when he saw the state Nick was in. Cassidy turned back to Nick, moving to get a first aid kit from under the kitchen sink while Nick turned the light back out.

Cassidy came back into the living room and kneeled in front of Nick. He had his phone out with the words ‘Ears everywhere’ typed out.

“Sorry I had to do this but I had no place else to crash.” Nick lied,

‘Shield Compromised’ was the next message he typed. Cassidy glanced back at Steve with a worried look on her face.

“Who else knows about your wife?” Steve asked. Cassidy’s hands were shaking as she got out gauze and bandages from the kit, searching for the bottle of antiseptic spray.

“Just my friends.” Nick said, getting up and walking toward Steve. Cassidy followed, taking some gauze and pressing it to his cheek.

A gunshot rang out and Nick was on the floor. Cassidy reached for her gun but it wasn’t in her pocket, she had left it by the med kit on the floor. She went to grab it but Steve pulled her back in the kitchen after he dragged Nick in there. Nick shoved a flash drive in his hand, telling him not to trust anyone.

There was a bang on the front door and Cassidy heard Sharon’s voice ring out.

“Captain Rogers?”

“Sharon, were in here!” Cassidy yelled, earning her a shocked look from Steve. Sharon rounded the corner, gun raised.

“I'm Agent 13 of Shield Special Service.” She told Steve. “I’m assigned to protect you.”

“On whose orders?” Steve asked.

She looked down at Nick on the floor then to Cassidy, who was barely keeping it together at this point. “His.” She said.

She pulled out a walkie from her pocket. “Foxtrot is down and unresponsive we need EMTs.”

“Do we have a 20 on the shooter?” The voice replied.

“Tell him I’m in pursuit.” Steve told them before he jumped out the window.


	22. All of these lines across my face

Cassidy was shaking as the doctors worked on Nick. How could have this happened? Nat burst into the room the were watching from and put her hand on the glass.

“Is he gonna make it?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” Steve told her.

“Tell me about the shooter.”

Steve sighed. “He’s fast. Strong. Had a metal arm.” Cassidy felt Nat tense up beside her. They both know who that shooter was. Hill walked in and up to the window on her left.

“Ballistics?” Nat asked.

“Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable” Hill told her.

“Soviet made.”

The nurses and doctors started running around as Nick crashed, pulling out a crash cart, doing everything they could to bring him back. They shocked him twice but they couldn’t get a pulse back. Cassidy shook her head as the breathing tube was unhooked from him. She started backing up whispering ‘no’ over and over again.

She was shaking so hard she thought she’d be sick. Looking down at her hands, she realized she was still covered in blood. Nick’s blood.

“Cass?” Steve called out to her. She glanced up at him and back down to her hands, spun on her heel and ran.

Once she reached the bathroom, she started washing her hands, trying to get all the blood off. It was dried, so that made it harder for her to get her hands clean. The sink was red now and she was scrubbing so hard it was painful. She couldn’t even see anymore she was crying so much.

The bathroom door opened and she heard two pairs of footsteps enter. Hands were on here elbows, stilling her arms. “Shhh, it’s okay, you can stop scrubbing, the blood is gone sweetheart.” Steve’s soft whisper fell on her shoulder.

He turned the water off and turned Cassidy to face him, taking the paper towels Nat had gotten out for her. He dried her hands then dabbed at her face softly. Once her vision came back into focus, she saw Steve softly smiling at her.

She rested her head against his chest, “I’ve known that man my whole life.” She whispered.

Steve wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I know. Do you want to see him?” He asked. She nodded slowly and let Steve take her to the room where they were keeping him.

Cassidy walked up to him and placed a hand on his head, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. “I’m so sorry. I love you Uncle Nick.” She whispered. She turned away, walking back over to Steve while Nat said goodbye.

A few minutes passed before Hill came in and told them they needed to take him. Cassidy turned her face into Steve’s chest as he was rolled out of the room and tried to let Steve’s hands on her back calm her.

Nat stormed out of the room, Steve and Cassidy following. He called out to her when they were in the hallway, and she spun around to look at him.

“Why was Fury in your apartment?” She asked. Cassidy shifted and Nat made a glance at her before looking back at Steve.

“I don’t know.” Steve lied. And Cassidy knew that Nat didn’t believe him. She heard Rumlow’s voice behind them, telling them that Steve was needed back at Shield.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Nat told him, turning to leave.

“Nat!” Cassidy yelled after, taking off to follow. “Nat come on, wait!” She yelled, grabbing the red heads arm when they rounded the corner. Nat yanked her arm out of Cassidy’s grasp and glared at her.

“Why was he in Steve’s apartment Cass. Don’t lie to me _Kotenok._ ” She told her.

“He told us Shield had been compromised, and not to trust anyone. Someone had already tried to kill him before he got to us. Then someone shot him through the window.” She told Nat.

“Look Nat, I’m telling you this because you are one of the three people I trusted most in this world. Nick wouldn’t lie about this. He gave Steve a flash drive before the paramedics came.”

Nat looked around before looking back to Cassidy. “Then he wouldn’t have taken it with him when he left with Rumlow.”

They walked back down the hallway they came from and Nat glanced around for a second. She walked over to the vending machine and put in some change, turning around and smirking at Cassidy.

“What?” She asked. Nat pulled her into a small waiting room, pulling the flash drive out of her pocket and showing it to her.

“What do we do now?” Cassidy asked her.

Nat smirked at her. “Now we wait for Steve to come looking for this.”

Cassidy’s phone went off while they were waiting, it was an alert that Shield was on a manhunt for Steve. He was wanted for information about Nick’s death.

“Did you get this?” Cassidy asked Nat, showing her the phone. Nat nodded, holding up hers to show.

“Pierce is behind this, I know it.” Cassidy told her. She knew there was a reason she never liked him. Nat looked back out the window she was sitting at, waiting for Steve to come back. Sure enough he did, and Nat stepped out to get his attention. Steve pushed her back into the room, slamming her against the wall.

“Steve!” Cassidy called out from the other side of the room. He turned to look at her, letting go of Nat in the process.

“Where is it?” Steve demanded.

“Safe.”

“Do better.”

Cassidy stepped in between them and looked up at Steve. “I told her Nick gave it to you, don’t be mad at me, we can trust her.” She told him, ignoring the glare he was giving her.

“What’s on it?” He asked.

“I don’t know, I never looked at it, just copied it and gave it to Fury, I swear.” Nat told him.

“I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates, didn’t you? Did you?” He asked, looking from Nat to Cassidy.

Nat shook her head. “No, I didn’t know.”

“It makes sense though.” Cassidy added. “The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, so did you.”

“I know who killed Fury.” Nat said.

“Most of the intelligence community doesn’t believe he exists. The ones that do call him the Winter Soldier.” Cassidy took in a sharp breath, causing Steve to look at her.

“You’ve heard of him?” He asked.

Cassidy nodded her head. “He’s credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years.” She told him.

“So, he’s a ghost story?”

Nat sighed. “Five years ago, we were escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot out our tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff.”

“We should have died.” Cassidy added. “Nat pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there.”

“Cass was hurt from the fall, and I was covering the engineer so he shot him, straight through me.” Nat said pulling her shirt up to show Steve the scar. “Bye Bye bikinis.”

“Going after him is a dead end. I know, we’ve tried.” She said, throwing a nod to Cassidy. She held up the flash drive, holding it out to Steve. “Like you said, he’s a ghost story.”

Steve took the drive from her, turning it over in his hands. “Well, let’s find out what the ghost wants.”


	23. Tell you the story of who I am

As the three of them walked through the mall, Cassidy was on high alert. She wished that she and Nat had the time to grab wigs before they ventured out, both of them had hoods pulled up and Steve had a baseball cap on. They looked more like they were going to rob a store than blend in.

The went up to the Apple store and Nat worked on getting the flash drive decrypted.

“The drive has a level six homing program, so as soon as we boot up Shield will know exactly where we are.” Nat told them. They would have to move fast; Shield would find them quick.

“How much time will we have?” Steve asked.

“About nine minutes from…now.” She said, plugging the drive in. “Fury was right about that ship. Somebody is trying to hide something.” Nat told them, pulling up the files for the drive. “This drive is protected by some kind of A.I. It keeps rewriting itself to counter my demands.”

“Can you override it?” Cassidy asked her. If anyone could, it would be her.

“The person who developed this is slightly smarter than me.” Nat said.

“Only slightly?” Cassidy joked.

“Shut up.”

Nat was trying to run a tracer, maybe figuring out where the files came from, when an Apple employee came up and asked them if they needed anything. Cassidy pulled Steve against her back, situating herself in front of the computer screen, smiling at the man.

“Oh, no. My sister was just helping me and my fiancé here with some honeymoon destinations.” Cassidy said, throwing the man a flashing smile, linking her arms around Steve’s middle.

“Right. We’re getting married.” Steve chuckled.

The man smiled at them. “Congratulations! Where are you guys thinking about going?” He asked, gesturing to the computer. Steve and Cassidy turned to the map Nat had pulled up.

“New Jersey.” Steve told him. Wow. How lame would that honeymoon be?

The man stared at Steve for a second and Cassidy started getting nervous. What if he recognized Steve? “I have the exact same glasses.” He said. Cassidy let out a breath of relief and chuckled softly.

“Wow, you two are practically twins.” Nat snarked from behind them. The man laughed and pretended to bow to Steve.

“Yeah, I wish. Specimen.” He told them. “If you guys need anything, I’ve been Aaron.”

They turned back to the computer and Steve checked the time. “You said nine minutes.”

“Relax.” Nat told him. A small smile formed on her lips. “Got it.”

Steve leaned in closer to look at the location. “You know it?” Nat asked.

Steve nodded. “I used to, let’s go.” Steve grabbed the flash drive and Cassidy’s hand and they made their way out of the mall. Nat and Cassidy spotted the strike team at the same time Steve did.

“Standard tac team, Two behind, two across, and two coming straight at us.” Steve told them.

Cassidy slid her arm around Steve’s waist, pulling him close to her. “Put your arm around Nat and laugh at something I said.” She told him. He hesitated for a minute before putting his arm around Nat’s shoulders and dipping his head toward Cassidy, laughing, terribly, she might add, but it got them past the agents.

They got on the escalator and Cassidy glanced over to the opposite side and spotted Rumlow. She pulled Steve’s hands to her waist. “Kiss my neck.” She told him.

“What.”

“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.” Nat said, catching on to what was happening.

“Yes, they do.” Steve told her.

“Just do it.” Cassidy ordered him before turning and pulling Nat’s mouth to hers. It was a trick they had done on missions before, and it did make people turn a blind eye to what was going on. Once enough time had passed and Cassidy was sure Rumlow was out of their view, she pulled away from Nat, following her down to the floor.

“Still uncomfortable?” Cassidy asked him, smirking.

“That’s not exactly the word I would use.” Steve told her, and she had a feeling that he was trying to inconspicuously fix his pants behind her.

After Steve hotwired a car, they made their way to New Jersey. Cassidy was sitting in between them, fiddling with the radio, something she always did in the car when she was nervous.

“So where did Captain America learn to steal a car?” Nat asked.

“Nazi Germany.” He told her. “And we’re borrowing, take your feet off the dash.” Nat smirked at Cassidy and slowly put her feet back onto the floorboard. Cassidy cracked a smile and found a station with some soft rock, and she leaned her head against Steve’s arm.

“Alright I have a question for you, of which you do not have to answer.” Nat said to Steve. “I feel like if you don’t answer it though, you’re kind of answering it, you know?”

“What?”

“How did it make you feel watching me kiss your girl?” She asked. Cassidy snapped her head in Nat’s direction and smacked her on the leg.

“What? It’s an honest question. I wanna know.” Nat told her. Cassidy rolled her eyes and glanced over at Steve, who had his jaw clenched.

“Steve, you do not have to answer her.” Cassidy told him.

“No, it’s okay. While I don’t like sharing my girl, it wasn’t bad to look at.” Cassidy’s jaw dropped open and Nat busted out laughing.

“Have you guys done that before?” He asked. Cassidy nodded.

“Once or twice on missions, to make distractions and one time it was our cover to be a couple. That was fun.” She told him, nudging her shoulder against Nat’s.

“Nobody I’d rather pretend to suck face with than Cass here.” Nat sad wryly. Steve laughed and shook his head as they pulled up to an old army base. They piled out of the truck and walked up to the gate.

“This is it.” Steve told them.

“The file came from these coordinates.” Nat added.

“So did I.” Steve said, Both women looked at him. Cassidy guess she never knew exactly where Captain America started out, back when he was just regular Steve Rogers. It was kinda surreal, being in this place with him. They squeezed through the gate and began looking for the source of the file.

It started to get dark and they hadn’t found anything yet. “This is where I was trained.” Steve told them.

“Change much?” Nat asked. Steve stopped in front of a pole with a flag at the top and stared at it for a second. “A little.” He said. Cassidy stepped up next to him and slid her hand in his.

“You okay?” She asked softly. He looked down at her and smiled, nodding.

“Yeah, just thinking. A lot of memories, you know?” She nodded and they continued through the base.

“This a dead end.” Nat said, waving her detection device around the air. “Zero heat signatures, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used the router to throw people off.”

Steve looked around for a moment, then stilled, his sight zeroing in on a building a couple hundred feet in front of them.

“What is it?” Cassidy asked him.

“Army regulations forbid storing munitions withing five hundred yards of the barracks.” He told them, heading in the direction of the building. “This building is in the wrong place.”

Steve broke the lock with his shield and they entered, taking stairs down to a room with dozens of computers, the Shield emblem on the wall.

“This is Shield.” Nat commented.

“Maybe where it started.” Steve replied. Cassidy wandered over to a wall with several pictures hanging from it. There was one of Howard Stark, one of Peggy Carter, and then there was a smaller one of her parents. Cassidy let out a small gasp and Steve was by her side in an instant.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. She reached her hand out and brushed some dust from the frame.

“’I’ve been here before. It’s hazy, but I remember running around down here. These are my parents.” She told him, her voice quivering. “Howard and Peggy recruited them. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you” She hadn’t brought it up before because she didn’t want Tony to know she had known his father, and she didn’t want Steve to know that she had called Peggy her ‘Aunt’.

Steve pulled her to his side, rubbing his hand down her arm. “It’s okay, I know it’s not a subject you like to talk about, but maybe sometime you could? With me?” Cassidy nodded and smiled up at him, grateful that he understood.

Steve left her to give her a minute and walked over to the other side of the room, inspecting a bookshelf. “If you’re already working in a secret office.” He said, pulling and pushing at the shelf until it revealed an elevator. “Why do you need to hide the elevator?”

Cassidy joined them and Nat used her phone to figure out the code pattern for the elevator. It took them deep underground and when they stepped out into the dark room. She heard the faint hum of a computer and when they walked further in, the lights came on to show very outdated computers and equipment.

“This can’t be the data point; This technology is ancient.” Nat said, walking up to the main desk. Cassidy followed, looking around for anything that could have been used to make the drive. Then she found it.

“Except this.” Cassidy told her, holding out her hand for the drive. Nat handed it to her and she plugged it in, and the machines all whirred on. The center screen on the desk had a question appear on it, asking if they wanted the system initiated. Nat walked over and typed in ‘yes’.

“Shall we play a game?” She joked. “It’s from a movie-“

“I know, I’ve seen it.” Steve told her. Cassidy rolled her eyes and focused on the screen where a face was now appearing. The face looked so familiar to her, like she’d seen it in Shield archives somewhere.

“Rogers, Steven.” A voice said. “Born 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born 1984. Forbes, Cassidy Elizabeth. Born 1981.”

‘It’s some kind of recording.” Nat said softly.

“I am not a recording Fraeulein. I may not be the man I was when the captain took me prisoner in 1945. But I am.”

“You know this thing?” Nat asked.

“Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull.” Steve told them. That’s where she had seen him before. He was right hand to the Red Skull until Steve took him hostage. Then he worked for Shield in exchange for not being killed or thrown in prison. But Cassidy thought he had died a long time ago.

“He’s been dead for years.”

“First correction, I am Swiss.” Zola said. “Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body. My mind however, that was worth saving. You are standing in my brain.”

This was starting to creep Cassidy out. She had a bad feeling about being here. Why would Shield want to keep Zola’s brain like this?

“This was Operation Paperclip after World War II. Shield recruited German scientists with strategic value.” Nat told them.

“They thought I could help their cause.” Zola added, “I also helped my own.”

“Hydra died with Red Skull.” Steve said.

“Cut off one head, two more shall take it’s place.”

“You guys, I think we should get out of here. I have a bad feeling about all this. It doesn’t seem right.” Cassidy said softly. Both Nat and Steve looked at her, but then looked back at the computer when videos and pictures started popping up.

Zola started talking about what Hydra stood for, why they created it in the first place, She saw videos of Red Skull, Hydra agents, there were even some of Steve fighting said agents. Videos from the war.

“For 70 years, Hydra has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war, and when history did not cooperate, history was changed.”

  
“That’s impossible, Shield would have stopped you.” Nat said, her voice unsure.

“Accidents will happen.” Zola told them, a newspaper article of Howard and Maria Stark’s death. Cassidy’s hand went to cover her mouth. She knew Howard, he had been kind to her, always showing her whatever new invention he had been working on. Nick’s file came to the screen next, the words DECEASED stamped in ink. Cassidy let out a strangled gasp, she felt nauseous.

Everything was fitting together. Why Nick told them not to trust anyone, why he was murdered, everything that Zola was saying now. Pictures and blueprints of the Helicarriers popped up. Project Insight. Cassidy jumped when Steve punched the center screen, but Zola’s face just appeared on others. 

Shield was Hydra, and it had been all along. The elevator doors closed locking them in and Cassidy couldn’t stop her hands from shaking.

“Steve, we got a bogey. Short range ballistic. Thirty seconds tops.” Nat told them.

“Who fired it?” he asked.

“Shield.”

“Oh god.” Cassidy whispered. Zola’s voice echoed in the background as Nat grabbed the flash drive and Steve yanked up a grate in the floor for them to jump into. Cassidy went first, Nat on top of her, and Steve threw his shield up above them as the bomb hit and the building collapsed on them.

Cassidy tried to hold herself up, but the pressure was too much and she faintly remembered Steve trying to keep her pulled against them as she passed out.


	24. So many stories of where I've been

Cassidy came to shortly after, coughing, trying to catch her breath from all the smoke. Nat was still unconscious. Steve helped her up and started looking over her for injuries.

“Steve, I’m okay, help Nat, we need to get out of here.” She told him, pushing his hands away. He lifted Nat off the ground and they ran. They found another car and Steve hotwired it, telling Cassidy he knew a place they could go.

It didn’t take them long to get there, Nat had woken up shortly after they started driving. They got out of the car and walked up to a small house. Steve knocked on the door and the man from the park they’d met the other day opened it up.

“Hey man.” He said. Steve had told them a little about Sam on the way over. Former military, worked at the VA now.

“I’m sorry about this. We need a place to lay low.” Steve told him.

“Everyone we know is trying to kill us.” Nat said.

Sam sighed and stepped aside to let them in. “Not everyone.”

They shuffled into the kitchen and Sam jerked his head toward the hallway. “The shower’s down there, I might have something to fit you Cap, but no ladies’ clothes here unfortunately.” He told them.

Nat smirked. “What, fine man like you isn’t strapped down yet?”

Sam laughed. “Sadly no, I have not met my lovely soulmate yet, but that hasn’t stopped me from looking.”

Steve insisted Cassidy use the shower first, and the hot water was the most amazing thing she’d felt. She got out and wished she had something else to put on, grumbling as she threw on the clothes she came in. She ran her hands through her damp hair and opened the door, letting Nat in.

Steve was sitting on the bed when she came out, and he smiled up at her, holding his hand out for her. She let him pull her over to the bed, sitting on it, while Steve checked her over for injuries again.

“How are you feeling sweetheart?” He asked. She shrugged and looked down.

“Like the organization my parents and I have given our lives to is a total lie. I don’t know how to really feel. Nick was murdered because he found out something he shouldn’t have, and we were almost killed last night for the very same reason.” She told him. Steve put a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him.

“We’re gonna be okay, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, or to Nat okay? Do you trust me?” He asked. She nodded closing her eyes and resting her head against his.

“Of course, I trust you Steve.”

Nat came out of the bathroom and Steve went in, kissing Cassidy on top of the head. She wondered if there would be enough hot water left for him. Nat plopped down on the bed beside her, toweling her hair dry, a blank expression on her face.

“Nat, talk to me.” Cassidy said.

Nat sighed and looked over at her friend. “Everything we’ve worked for, everything we stood for. It’s a lie. I thought when I joined Shield, I’d do some good. Turns out I just traded the KGB for Hydra.” She told her.

“Listen to me Nat. We were following Nick, under his orders. I believe in every part of my body that Nick was doing the right thing. He was a good man Nat, and he wanted to do good in this world, to save people. If you believe anything, believe that.” Cassidy told her.

Nat nodded and gave her a small smile. “I do believe that. I trusted Nick with my life, just like you and Barton.” Cassidy smiled at her, looking up when Steve came out of the bathroom. He hadn’t put his t-shirt on, but kept his tank top on, and with his wet hair, Cassidy wanted to jump him right there.

“Everything okay out here?” He asked, Cassidy jerked back into focus and smiled at him. “Yeah, were okay.”

“Hey, I made breakfast…if you eat that sort of thing.” Sam said from the doorway.

They settled around the kitchen table where Sam had laid out pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. Cassidy hadn’t realized how hungry she was. Sam was a good cook, which was more than she could say for Steve.

“So, the question is, who at Shield could launch a domestic missile strike?” Nat asked, taking a sip of orange juice.

“Pierce.” Cassidy growled. She was going to kill him. He was the reason for all of this.

“Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world.” Nat said, standing up to pace.

“But he’s not working alone. Zola’s algorithm was on the Lumerian Star.” Steve told her. She thought for a minute, a lightbulb going off in her head.

“So was Jasper Sitwell.” Cassidy’s head shot up.

“So, the real question is, how do the three most wanted people in Washington kidnap a Shield officer in broad daylight?” Steve asked.

Sam came around the table and placed a file folder down. “The answer is you don’t.”

“What’s this?”

“Call it a resume.” Sam told him.

Nat and Cassidy came around to stand beside Steve, looking through the files. “Is this Bakhmala?” Nat asked, picking up one of the pictures. “The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you? You didn’t say he was a pararescue.” She said, gesturing to Steve.

“What’d you use, a stealth suit?” She asked. Sam shook his head, pulling another folder out. This one said Falcon on it. Opening it up, Steve looked from the file back to Sam.

“I though you said you were a pilot?”

Sam chuckled. “I never said pilot.”

“I can’t ask you to do this Sam.” Steve said, sighing. “You got out for a good reason.”

“Dude, Captain America needs my help. There’s no better reason to get back in.”

Steve smiled and looked back down at the file. “Where can we get our hands on one of these things?”

Cassidy waited in the car while Sam, Nat and Steve procured Sitwell. Sam had been able to go and get her and Nat some clothes, they weren’t as comfortable as her Shield suit, but it would have to do. She turned the gun over in her hands. She still couldn’t believe this had happened. That her life had turned out this way.

Her soulmate was Captain America, her other soulmate she’d never meet, Shield was Hydra, Nick was gone. All she had left was Nat, Steve and Clint.

The car doors opened and Nat slid in on her right, Sitwell on her left. Sam got in to drive, Steve taking the passenger.

“Insights launching in 16 hours.” Nat told Steve as they were driving down the highway. “We’re cutting it a little bit close here.”

“I know. We’ll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly.” Steve replied, agitation evident in his voice.

“What? Are you crazy?” Sitwell asked. “That is a terrible, terrible idea.”

There was a thud on top of the car and the back window was busted out, a metal arm coming in and dragging Sitwell out. Cassidy realized what was happening, crawling up into Steve’s lap in the front seat, and pulling Nat into the floorboard between his legs. She was thankful this car was bigger than average. She pulled out her gun and shot through the roof of the car a few times, trying to land a hit.

Steve thrust the car to a stop, throwing the soldier in front of them. He flipped and ground his metal fingers into the pavement, skidding to a stop. A truck slammed into them from behind, and Cassidy lost her gun under the seat.

“Nat my gun!” She yelled, watching as Nat shoved her hands under the seat to look for it. The soldier flipped up onto the roof before they ran him over, and as hard as Sam tried to stop the car, it was no use. The man reached through the windshield and yanked the steering wheel from the column.

“Oh shit!” Sam yelled, the car still barreling down the highway. The car went sideways and they knew it was going to flip. Steve used his shield to brace against the door and told everybody to hold on. Cassidy grabbed onto Nat and she grabbed Sam’s hand just barely as Steve busted the car door open and they flew out of the car, landing on the pavement, Sam and Nat skidding to a stop.

The man lifted a gun and shot at them, Steve barely had enough time to push Cassidy out of the way before it hit his shield, blowing him over the highway, onto the street before.

“Steve!” Cassidy screamed, running over to see if he was okay. The soldier was raising his gun again, and she had no choice but to jump, a parked car breaking her fall.


	25. And how I got to where I am

Cassidy groaned as she felt a wave of pain through her leg. She carefully rolled off the car in time to see the soldier jump off the bridge onto a car, crushing it. There were several men shooting at Nat and Sam up top and Cassidy reached for her gun, realizing Nat had never handed it back to her.

“Cassidy!” She heard Steve’s voice ring out from behind her. She turned and saw him hiding behind a bus. She half ran, half walked, the pain in her leg becoming more apparent. Steve took her in his arms, kissing her forehead.

“Are you alright sweetheart?” He asked, looking down at her leg.

“I’m okay, I’ll be okay. Steve what do we do?”

Bullets started flying at them and Steve used his shield to fling them back, taking the shooters out one by one. Sam covered them while they went to find Nat. They rounded a corner and Steve jumped over a car to attack. Cassidy went to the other side, kicking the soldier in the back of the leg. He turned on her and with one shove with the metal hand, she was on her ass.

How the hell was he so strong? Almost stronger than Steve. A knife skidded on the ground next to her and she looked up to see Nat hiding behind a car, holding her shoulder. She’d been shot. Cassidy growled and grabbed the knife, hosting herself up and running, sliding on the ground in between the soldier’s legs, stabbing him in the thigh on the way. He groaned and Steve helped her back up, holding her to his chest.

The soldier yanked the knife out of his leg and threw it on the ground. He looked back up at Cassidy and tilted his head for a second, as if he knew her. He should, he’d damn near killed her once before.

“Get out of the way.” He growled. She froze, unable to speak. It felt like she couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t possible was it?

Steve shoved her behind him, grabbing onto the soldier and flipping him over, taking his mask off. The soldier stood and turned to look at them. He was a spitting image, there was no way. It wasn’t possible.

“Steve…” Cassidy whispered, unsure if she could say anything else.

Steve look just as shocked. “Bucky?”

The soldier straightened, giving them a confused look. “Who the hell is Bucky?” He said, coming for them again, until Sam came flying down, kicking him in the face.

Cassidy couldn’t move. She felt like a bowling ball was sitting on her chest. That was Bucky, but how. It all made sense now. How he had been behind murders for over 50 years, how he was strong like Steve, and how he still looked as young as he did in 1945. He was a super soldier, and Hydra had found someway of freezing him. He got back up but Nat shot at him, blowing up the car he was standing by. When the smoke cleared, he was gone, and Cassidy could hear sirens. Shield was coming to take them.

Rumlow was the first out of the truck, gun aimed at them, screaming at them to get on their knees. Cassidy did as she was told, never looking away from the ground. She didn’t want to believe that this was real. That her other soulmate, the other half of her heart, had just tried to kill them. Again. She willed herself not to cry, not in front of Steve, and sure as hell not in front of Rumlow.

Steve, Nat and Sam were handcuffed and taken to a van, while Rumlow came over to Cassidy, holding a hand out to her. “Come with me, Pierce wants to see you.”

“Why?” She asked, still looking down.

“I don’t know specifics, he just asked me to bring you in, come on, would you rather go in cuffs? Because I have the authority to force you, but I’d rather not.” Rumlow told her. She sighed and took his hand, standing and glancing into the back of the van Steve was in. He started to struggle, getting the butt of a gun in his chest. She shook her head, signaling she was okay, and followed Rumlow back to the truck. Both she and Nat had watches with trackers in them courtesy of Tony, so they’d be able to find her if something went wrong.

Maybe she could get some answers. She never used her pull from her parents, so maybe if she did, Pierce would tell her what she wanted to know. Did he know who Bucky was to her? She hoped not, because that would put an even bigger target on their backs. The trucks stopped in a tunnel and Brock went to get out, turning to the driver.

“Shoot her if she tries to get out.” He said. Rumlow swung the door open and stepped out, walking back to the truck that had Steve in it. “Three holes, start digging.” Cassidy spun around in her seat and screamed. “No! Steve! Nat!” she screamed as loud as she could, willing them to hear her warning so they could fight back. A large hand slammed down on her shoulder and the driver told her to shut up or he’d put a bullet in her brain.

When Rumlow came back to the truck he was pissed. They had escaped somehow. Cassidy had a smirk on her face and Rumlow scowled at her.

“Wipe that smirk off your face or I’ll kill you, I don’t care how important you are.”

She was silent the rest of the ride and Rumlow was not as gentle as before when he yanked her out of the truck and led her down to the lower levels of a bank, somewhere she’d never been before.

Rumlow directed her into a room and she froze when she saw him. Bucky was sitting in a chair and someone was doing work on his metal arm, Steve had damaged it with his shield.

“I knew him” Bucky told Pierce. Her heart broke at the look on his face. He had recognized Steve. He seemed like a completely different person than he did thirty minutes ago.

“What is this?” Cassidy asked. Bucky was sitting in a giant chair with different pieces of equipment coming off it. She’d never seen something like it before. Pierce turned around and smiled when he saw her.

“Oh Miss Forbes, so happy you could join us.” Pierce said, coming over to her.

“What is all this?” She asked, trying not to make eye contact with Bucky. She could feel him staring at her.

“This is the Winter Soldier Project Miss Forbes. Something very important to us. Do you know who this man is?” He asked.

Cassidy shook her head. She had to lie. “He does look familiar though, like I’ve seen him in a book or something.”

“You’d be right. This is Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th infantry. Or he used to be.” Pierce told her with a chuckle. “He fell from a train in 1945, but Dr. Zola saved him.”

“How has he been alive for almost 70 years?” She asked, even though she was sure she already knew.

“A cryo chamber. Kept him on ice until we needed him.”

“That sounds…horrible.” She said, cringing a little.

“It may seem harsh, but it was the only way to keep him from aging. I’m happy you’re so interested in this project. It was one of your father’s most prized works.” Pierce told her.

“What are you talking about?” She asked slowly.

“Your father was the lead on this project, this asset specifically.” She felt nauseous. It wasn’t true.

“My father would never do something like this.” She told him.

“Maybe you didn’t know your father as well as you thought you did.” Pierce said, walking over too the table and picking up a file.

“This is ridiculous, I’m out of here." She turned to leave, but Rumlow grabbed the back of her neck, shoving her onto the ground in front of Bucky. He moved to get up to help her, but Pierce backhanded him and a pain shot through her jaw. She hid it as best she could and jumped slightly and Pierce threw the folder down on the floor in front of her.

She opened the folder and saw photos of her father working on Bucky’s arm. There were schematics for the arm and photos of the surgeries Bucky had been given. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked away, blinking tears away that were trying to fight their way out.

Her father had been a part of doing horrible things to Bucky. Her father, who loved his little girl more than anything in the world, had been torturing her soulmate her whole life. She wondered if he had known? He knew what her soulmarks looked like. Pierce had gone back to the table and Rumlow had his back turned from her. She looked up at Bucky and he was studying her closely, trying to figure out why she was feeling this way.

“You deserve better. I’m so sorry.” She whispered, knowing only he could hear her, her words matching the ones delicately written across his chest. His eyes widened as he looked down at his mark then back to her. Checking to make sure nobody was looking; she moved her shirt aside to reveal the words he had said to her earlier. Tears started to form in his eyes and she shook her head softly, silently telling him not to let anyone know what he had just discovered. She gave him a small smile and turned her head away when Pierce and Rumlow came back over.

“Your father was my best agent. Always willing to go above and beyond for our efforts, even when it hurt his family.” She looked up at him with wide eyes.

“We tried to get your mother to join us, but she refused. She had to be taken care of, and luckily enough your father stepped up to do the job when he was asked.” He said, sliding another picture down in front of her. She let out a whimper. Her father had killed her mother. “No, no, no, no.” She cried softly.

“And my father?”

“He lasted many more years, before he decided that he didn’t like his lifestyle anymore. Poetic really, that one of his best creations was the one that did him in. The Asset took care of him for us.”

Cassidy looked up at Bucky and he looked so guilty, a single tear falling down his face,

“I would love it if you would join us Cassidy. You’re a top agent and you’d be a perfect fit.”

She looked up at Pierce and glared. “I would never join you. You are a disgusting human being. I hope one day I get to be the one who puts a bullet in your brain.”

Pierce smacked her across the face and she spit blood out. Bucky jumped up and punched Pierce, knocking him down, then throwing Rumlow into the wall. The scientists in the room backed out of the way and three other guards tried to take Bucky down.

“Get out of here, run.” He told her. She shook her head. She didn’t want to leave him here.

“Run!” He yelled as the agents strapped him to the chair. She grabbed a gun from the floor and took off, shooting two agents that got in her way. Once she was out of the building and around the corner, she started looking for a car to hotwire. She pulled her wrist up to find Nat, when a searing pain erupted in her head, forcing her down to her knees.

She knew she had to keep moving, but the pain was too much. She pulled herself up against the wall and used it to guide her to finding a car.

This was not how she thought her day was going to go.


	26. Oh but these stories don't mean anything

After the pain had subsided, Cassidy was able to find a car and drove to the spot that her watch indicated Nat was. She opened the grate to the tunnel and began walking down a long hallway, leaning on the wall for support. There was still a lingering pain in her head, and she wondered if they had done something to Bucky after she had left. She didn’t want to leave him there, even after finding out about her father.

He’d helped her escape. That mean that somewhere inside him, was Bucky, and not the soldier she had encountered on the street, right? She heard voices coming from the end of the hallway where she saw a door. She gently pushed the door open and several heads turned toward her.

“Cassidy!” Steve was the first to reach her, inspecting the purple bruise that was forming on her jar from where Bucky had been hit. “Sweetheart are you okay? What happened? Did Rumlow do this to you? I’ll kill him.” Steve growled. Nobody touched his girl.

Cassidy shook her head. “No, it was what Pierce did to Bucky.” Steve froze. “They took me to him Steve, but he was different than before. He seemed scared. It’s him Steve. He said my words, before, in the street.” She told him.

“How is that possible.” Nat asked. Cassidy was about to answer before she was cut off.

“Cryo freeze. That’s the only way.” Cassidy stilled and her eyes went wide, looking up at Steve. He smiled at her and stepped to the side to reveal Nick sitting at a table with Hill.

“H-how. I saw you die.” She managed to get out.

“Long story. Come sit, we’ll talk.” He told her. This day was too much. Her brain was overthinking everything and Nat could see her spiraling into an anxiety attack before Steve could. Cassidy’s hands started shaking and her breaths became shallow. It was too much for one day. Meeting her other soulmate, who was presumed dead, finding out her dad worked for Hydra and helped torture said soulmate, who had also killed him. Her father killing her mother, and to top it all off her godfather had just come back from the dead.

She wasn’t even aware of Steve’s hands on her shoulders, or Nat’s face in hers, whispering in soothing words, trying to calm her. She was only vaguely aware of Steve catching her when she passed out.

She woke up a few hours later, slowly opening her eyes to see she was in a hospital bed. Steve’s head was next to her, his hand over her hand. He woke at her movement and stood, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Tired. And confused. What happened?” She asked him, sitting up against the bed.

“Well, you came in and started talking about Bucky, then you saw Nick.” Her eyes got wide and she tried to get up, Steve helping her.

“Take me to him.” She said. He led her from the room, back to the room she first came in. Nick was sitting at the table with Hill, and she slowly walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Nick comforted her as much as he could with his free arm, and she eventually calmed, sitting in the seat next to him

“How is this possible Nick? I watched you die.”

He turned to her and told her everything. She of course knew about the Tetratoxin Banner had created, but she never thought they’d have to use it.

“What happened with Bucky” Steve asked her.

“He was in a really big chair. I don’t know what it does, but I know it’s something bad. Pierce told me that my father had been Hydra. He was working on the Winter Soldier project. He helped torture Bucky.” Steve tensed up. “They forced my father to kill my mother because she wouldn’t join. Then they forced Bucky to kill my father when he wanted to get out.” She couldn’t stop the tears from falling now, the weight of everything finally catching up with her. Steve’s hand was on her back, rubbing circles, his other hand on her leg.

“How did you escape?” Nat asked.

“Bucky, He fought them so I could get away.” She told them quietly.

“Pierce is behind all of this. I want him dead.” Cassidy said lowly.

Nick held up a picture of him. “This man denied the Nobel Peace Prize. He said peace wasn’t an achievement, it was a responsibility. See, it’s stuff like this that gives me trust issues.

“We have to stop the launch.” Nat told them. Nick chuckled darkly.

“I don’t think the Council’s accepting my calls anymore.”

Hill opened a box in front of them with three small cards in it.

“What’s that?” Sam asked.

“Once the Helicarriers reach 3,000 feet, they’ll triangulate with Insight satellites, becoming fully weaponized.” Hill told them.

“We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own.” Fury interjected.

Hill sighed. “One or two wont cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational, a whole lot of people are gonna die.”

“We have to assume everyone aboard the carriers is Hydra. We have to get past them, insert these server blades.” Nick told them. “And maybe, just maybe we can salvage what’s left.”

“We’re not salvaging anything.” Steve yelled. “We’re not just taking down the carriers Nick, we’re taking down Shield.”

“Shield had nothing to do with this.” Nick argued.

“Nick, Shield isn’t Shield anymore.” Cassidy told him. “Look at what they’ve done to us, to you, to my parents. I know you want to believe you can save Shield Nick, but Hydra’s done too much damage.”

“Shield, Hydra, it all goes.” Steve told him.

“He’s right.” Hill said, looking over to Nick. He looked to everyone and they were all in agreement. Sam threw up his hands and shook his head.

“I do what he does just slower.”

Steve and Cassidy were standing outside on the bridge, overlooking the water, He had his hands around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.

“Tell me about Bucky.” He whispered.

“He said he knew you. Maybe not exactly who you were, but he said he recognized you. He’s in there Steve, they just did something to him to make him forget who he is. He froze when I said my words for him, and when Pierce told me what he did to my father, the look on his face Steve. I’ve never seen someone look so distraught before. I didn’t want to leave him there, but I wouldn’t have been able to get out without his help.”

His arms squeezed around her middle. “We’ll get him back Cass, I promise.” She nodded and turned to face him, bringing her hands on either side of his face.

“I love you.” She whispered, before pulling him in for a kiss. She wasted no time in sliding her tongue across his bottom lip, smiling when he pulled her harder against him. “I love you too sweetheart.” He whispered.

There was a clearing of a throat and Cassidy pulled back to see Sam standing there with a smirk on his face. “What do you want Wilson.” Cassidy asked, rolling her eyes.

“Just wanted to prepare you. He’s gonna be there, you know that right?” He told her. She nodded, knowing without a doubt that Bucky would be there, but that he probably wouldn’t really be Bucky. He’d be the soldier.

“Look, whoever he used to be and the guy he is now, I don’t think he’s the kind you save.”

Cassidy looked up to Steve, then back to Sam. “We have to Sam. He’s our soulmate.” She told him.

“What if we can’t?”

“We have to.” Steve said, looking down at Cassidy with worry in his eyes.


	27. If you've got no one to tell them to

While Steve was off ‘borrowing’ a Captain America suit from the museum, Hill had given Cassidy a suit to wear. She loaded her up with guns and knives and told her to be prepared for anything. Hill led them up a hill that overlooked the city, including the Triskelion. Steve had argued with Cassidy, pleading with her to stay behind with Nat and Nick.

“Please sweetheart, I can’t be worried about you while I’m out there.” He told her.

“And I can say the same thing. Look if we come across Bucky, which we will, maybe I can get through to him.” She told him. “Steve, you can’t keep me from stuff like this. This is just as much my fight as it is yours. I’ll be okay, I’m pretty good at my job.” She placed a quick kiss on his lips and they headed to the Triskelion.

They made it up to the control room and when an agent opened the door, Hill, Sam and Cassidy had their guns trained on him.

The agents backed out of their way as they made their way to the computers, Hill taking control. She handed him a microphone and signaled him that he could speak.

“Attention Shield Agents…this is Steve Rogers. You’re heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it’s time you know the truth. Shield is not what we thought it was.” Steve looked back at Cassidy and she gave him a smile and a small nod.

“It’s been taken over by Hydra. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The Strike and Insight crew are Hydra as well. I don’t know how many more, but I know they’re in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want, absolute control. They shot Nick Fury, and it won’t end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, Hydra will be able to kill anyone who stands in their way, unless we stop them.”

Cassidy felt and immense amount of pride in her boyfriend in that moment. He damn sure knew how to give a speech, and it took all she had in her to not climb him like a tree right then and there.

“The price of freedom is high…it always has been. And it’s a price I’m willing to pay. And if I’m the only one then so be it, but I’m willing to bet I’m not.”

He stood straight and walked over to Cassidy, pulling her into his arms.

“Did you write that down first, or was it just off the top of your head?” Sam asked, a smirk on his face.

Cassidy looked up at him, tugging on his belt. “Yeah Captain, that was pretty sexy.” She smiled at the blush that crept up to his ears and he closed his eyes, taking in a big breath. “Stop.” He whispered in her ear.

There was a rumble and Cassidy turned to see the carriers rise from the ground and start to lift into the sky. **_Dammit._** They had failed. She followed Steve and Sam outside to the dock.

Sam flew off with Cassidy, while Steve jumped down to the lower level. The carrier started shooting at them and Sam veered off, trying to stay out of the line of fire.

“Sam, drop me down and come back for me! I’ll try to get to the control room and stop them.” Sam dropped her down and she took off running, weaving around jets and boxes. There were several agents on the carrier and she took them out with ease. Sam landed a few minutes later to help but had to fly back up when a jet came his way.

“Cassidy, get the card inserted, I’ll come back.” He said into her comms. She ran through the carrier, taking out a few more agents on the way. She reached the center where the cards were, and she placed hers in, clicking it into place just as Sam landed next to her.

“Bravo lock.” She told hill. She threw a grin at Sam and held on as he flew her to the last carrier. He set her down, then went to get Steve. She started to make her way inside when Bucky stepped out from behind a jet.

“Oh crap.” She whispered.

Bucky started walking toward her and she took a step back.

“Bucky, hey, you don’t have to do this okay? Come with us, they can’t control you anymore.” She told him. He said nothing, getting closer to her, pulling a knife from a spot on his leg.

“My name is Cassidy, I’m your soulmate, same as Steve. You don’t want to hurt me, please.”

He was right in front of her now, looking down at her with no emotion on his face.

“Bucky, please.” She whispered.

“My name isn’t Bucky.” He swung and she ducked, pulling her knife out, sticking it his leg, the same spot she had the day before. He grunted and she spun around out of his grasp and threw her knee into his gut. He stumbled for a second, pulling the knife out and throwing it on the ground.

He came for her again and when she went to punch him, he blocked her and put his hand around her throat, pushing her back into a bunch of crates. She tried to fight against the metal appendage, but there was no use, he was too strong.

“Bucky please.” She whispered, barely able to breathe. She took her free hand an unzipped the front of her suit, showing him her soul mark. He glanced down at the little red star on her collarbone and stilled. He didn’t understand why he was feeling this way. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t kill this girl. She was nothing to him, right?

Cassidy knew that Bucky was trying to fight through. If not, she’d be dead already. He looked back into her eyes and let go of her throat and she gasped for air, coughing. She looked back up at Bucky and he was just staring at her, like he didn’t know what to do.

“It’s okay.” She got out, wincing from the soreness in her throat. “You don’t have to do what they told you.” She took a step toward him slowly, her hands raised. “I’m not gonna hurt you, and I’m not gonna let them hurt you ever again okay? They can’t control you anymore.”

Bucky was shaking his head, fighting with himself, when Steve and Sam landed and broke him out of his head. Bucky glared at her and took off to confront them. She ran after him but wasn’t fast enough as he flung Steve off the carrier and broke Sam’s wing off when he tried to help him.

Bucky kicked Sam in the middle and he fell off the plane, and Cassidy ran up to the edge, calling out to him. A hand on her ponytail pulled her away from the edge and Bucky threw her into the crates and she tried to get up and run but he was coming at her too fast. She covered her head and prepared for the hit, and when she didn’t feel it, she looked up to see him running inside, probably after Steve.

She got her bearings and ran in after him, her gun out, praying she wouldn’t have to use it. She met Steve on the bridge and Bucky was already standing in front of where they needed to put the card.

“People are gonna die Buck, I can’t let that happen.” Steve told him.

Cassidy stepped forward, her hands up in front of her. “Bucky come on. You can fight this. I know you can.” His gaze went from her back to Steve and he raised his gun to shoot. Steve pushed her out of the way and charged at Bucky. She watched as her soulmates fought each other, Bucky shooting at Steve every chance he got. Steve blocked all the shots, until one grazed him in the side, sending a searing pain through Cassidy’s. She whimpered and put her hand to her side, pulling it back to see it covered in blood.

“Steve, if you could not get hit that would be great!” She called out.

“Doing my best!” He yelled back. She pulled herself up and watched as Steve got the compartment open but Bucky kept coming back at him. She needed to help or he was never going to get the card inserted. She pulled another knife out and threw it at Bucky, lodging it in his shoulder. It stopped him for a second, but he yanked it out and kicked Steve, both of them falling over the rail.

Cassidy ran over to see them on another platform, but the card had falls from Steve’s hand and was laying on the platform behind Bucky. She went to climb down but felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, looking down to see that Bucky had stabbed Steve. If they didn’t stop him, Cassidy was going to end up dead.

“Steve get the card and throw it to me!” She screamed. Steve got Bucky’s arm in a hold, pulling on it, telling him to drop it. He wouldn’t so Steve snapped his arm, and Bucky and Cassidy both cried out. She held her arm to her chest and watched Steve as he put Bucky to sleep, forcing him to drop the card.

Steve climbed his way back up to the bridge to her, a gunshot rang out and Cassidy was on the ground, clutching her leg. “Steve hurry.” She told him, tears running down her face. He jumped up to where she was, going over to place the card. He got it in with one second remaining.

He looked at Cassidy and she nodded, groaning at the amount of pain she was in.

“Fire now.” He told Hill.

“But Steve-“

“Do it!” Steve crawled over to Cassidy, gently lifting her into his arms. “I’m so sorry sweetheart.” He whispered. The carrier started to shake and the blasts came through, knocking both of them down. They heard a scream and saw Bucky trapped under a beam. Steve helped Cassidy and they both climbed down onto the glass, Steve making his way over to help Bucky.

Cassidy crawled across the glass towards them. Bucky was able to get out from underneath the beam and turned to Steve.

“You know me.” Steve told him.

“No I don’t!” He screamed, punching Steve in the jaw. Cassidy spit out blood, her head pounding.

“Bucky, you’ve known me your whole life.” Another punch and Cassidy could feel her jaw swelling.

“Stop, please.” She cried out, but they didn’t hear her.

“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Shut up!”

Steve took his cowl off and dropped his shield. “I’m not gonna fight you.” He told Bucky. “You’re my friend.”

Bucky charged at him, taking him down to the glass, and started punching him over and over again.

“I’m with you until the end of the line.” Steve got out. Bucky stopped, looking down at him with wide eyes.

“Bucky…” Cassidy called out.

“Look at her Buck, whatever we do to each other, happens to her. You’re gonna kill her.” Bucky let Steve go and looked over to Cassidy, who was on her side, spitting out more blood. Bucky walked over to her and rolled her onto her back, horrified at how she looked.

The glass shattered beneath them and they fell into the water and Cassidy thought she was going to die. Someone pulled her onto the bank and she coughed up a bunch of water. Bucky looked down at her. He’d done that to her. A small part of him remembered meeting her the day before. He remembered who she was to him and he damn near killed her.

There was a necklace hanging out of her suit and he picked it up opening it, gasping at the pictures that were inside. It was him. He and Steve. She had been carrying him around with her and she’d never even known him.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. “Bucky?” She whispered.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.” He told her, his voice cracking. He stood and started to back away when she reached her hand out for him. She wanted him to stay, she wanted to tell him that everything would be okay, but her hand fell back down as she lost consciousness and Bucky turned and ran, hoping that someone would find them soon.


	28. Oh it's true

Everything hurt. Cassidy knew that much. She could hear the beeping of machines in a hospital, so at least she wasn’t dead. Or well she hoped not. Her head hurt, and her leg, her shoulder too. If they had given her anything for pain, it had clearly worn off.

She opened her eyes and saw Steve sitting in the chair next to her bed. His face was slightly bruised and she could tell that he hadn’t been sleeping much. She wondered how long she’s been out if Steve’s injuries were almost healed? She reached for the call button and pressed it, hoping that when the nurse came in she wouldn’t wake Steve.

The nurse poked her head in, surprised that Cassidy was awake. She came over and checked her vitals, then checking over her bandages.

“Could I have something for pain? It’s pretty bad.” She whispered. The nurse smiled at her and nodded, quietly leaving to get her more meds.

Steve shifted in his chair, his eyes opening and looking at her.

“Hey there.” She told him. His eyes watered and he leaned forward, taking her hand in his. “Oh, thank God, they weren’t sure when you were going to wake up. I’m so sorry sweetheart.” He cried, putting his head down on her hand.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Steve, it’s okay, I’m okay.” She told him, taking her free hand and running it through his hair.

“We almost killed you.” He whispered.

“But you didn’t. You got him to stop. He pulled us out of the water. He looked at the necklace you bought me. He recognized what I am to him Steve. He apologized. Bucky’s in there somewhere Steve, and he’s scared. He needs us.” She told him.

Steve looked up at her with puffy eyes and nodded. The nurse came back in with Cassidy’s meds and Steve got up to use the bathroom, presumably so she wouldn’t see him crying. As she pumped the meds through Cassidy’s IV, she nodded her head to the bathroom.

“He hasn’t left your side since he was released from his own bed.” The nurse told her. “He’s a good one.”

Cassidy smiled, nodding. “Yeah he is. How long have I been out?” She asked.

“About three days. Now that you’re awake, the doctor can come in and talk to you about your injuries.” Cassidy nodded, thanking the nurse and giving her a smile.

Steve came back out and kissed her on top of the head, taking a seat back in the chair he’d been occupying.

“You can come lay with me you know.” She told him.

“Are you sure?” He asked, He didn’t want to crowd her or hurt her. She nodded and he went around to the opposite side of the bed, sliding in when Cassidy scooted over for him. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into him, falling back asleep.

The doctor came in a few hours later, telling her that she’d gotten surgery for the bullet wounds and her other ones had been stitched up. They wanted her to meet with a physical therapist, and she’d have to walk on crutches for a while because the bullet tore some muscle in her thigh.

She was given her prescriptions for pain meds and discharged the next day, with the promise that Captain America was taking care of her. He carried her up to his apartment and took her to the bedroom and sitting her down on the bed. He already had Nat bring her things down so she could stay with him. Not that he didn’t trust Nat to take care of her, he just felt guilty that she was hurt because of he and Bucky.

Cassidy loved how caring Steve was being. He was always caring, but it was more careful now. He had sat her in the bed and went to get a water for her, setting it on the end table.

“Hey Steve?” She asked softly. He looked over at her from the dresser where he was pulling out some clothes for her to wear.

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“Could you help me do something?”

“Of course Cass.” He said, sitting down next to her.

“Could you help me into the bath? I have to wrap my leg and even then I cant really get it in the water.” She told him. Truthfully it would be better if she showered, but she didn’t trust herself to stand for that long, she felt really weak.

Steve gulped and looked at the bathroom, then back at her. “Yeah, I can do that.” He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom and placed her on the toilet. He ran the water, pouring some bubble bath he had found in the bag Nat brought over. Cassidy watched him as he checked the water to make sure it wasn’t too hot for her. Truth be told, she would run water for herself as hot as it would get, she always had.

He helped Cassidy stand, and helped her over to the tub. “You’re going to have to help me get my clothes off and into the tub.” She told him. His eyes traveled over her body and he took in a shaky breath.

“Do you want me to call Nat? If you’re uncomfortable I understand.” She told him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. “No, I want to do this for you sweetheart.” She nodded and took his hands, placing them on the bottom of her t-shirt. He carefully took it off her, minding her arm and shoulder. He placed it on the ground and glanced down at the simple black bra she had on. The pulled her shorts down and kicked them aside, then turned around.

Cassidy reached around with her left hand and unclasped her bra, pulling if off and tossing it next to her shirt. Steve reached his hand up and traced over a scar just under here shoulder blade. She shivered under his touch, wishing very much that they weren’t in the position in right now so she could take him to the bedroom.

“Its from the accident in Odessa. When the car flipped the glass shattered and a piece got stuck in my back. There’s little scars down my leg too from where I skidded across the glass.” She told him, reaching for the wrapping they gave her for her leg. Steve secured the wrap with tape and stood back up, kissing her on her shoulder.

“The accident where Bucky almost killed you and Nat?” He asked.

She nodded. “That wasn’t Bucky though Steve. I don’t know how, but I think Bucky and The Winter Soldier are two different people.”

“We’ll get him back.” He told her, rubbing circles down her arm. She pulled her panties down sand stepped in, and with Steve’s help, she managed to sit down, hugging her knees to her chest.

“Okay soldier, you can open your eyes now.” She said to him, smirking at the blush on his face. His eyes raked over her body ad she reached for her loofah and soap, handing them to him.

“Wash my back for me?”


	29. And I was made for you

With Shield destroyed and all of Hydra’s files linked online, Nat had decided it was best for her to lay low for a while. Cassidy was the only one who knew what that meant. She was going to stay at the Barton farm. At least she would be safe there and she come to them if they needed her or Clint.

There was also no need for Cassidy and Steve to stay in DC. Tony had told them that they were always welcome in the tower and that Cassidy would heal faster there with the equipment they had.

She and Steve talked about it and decided to move back into the tower, Steve had never wanted to move to DC anyway. They packed up their things, which wasn’t much, she had more stuff than Steve did and made the move back to the tower.

Tony was waiting for them on Cassidy’s floor when they arrived, rushing to her and pulling her carefully into a hug. “I missed you Cass.” He whispered into her hair. She smiled and wrapped her good arm around him.

“I missed you too Tony, seems like neither one of us can stay out of trouble huh?” She joked.

He laughed, glancing at Steve. “Hey, from what I hear you didn’t get yourself in the trouble, your soulmate did, or should I say ‘soulmates’? Cause you have two?” He asked. Cassidy nodded, letting him help her over to the couch with her crutches to sit.

“Yeah, it’s complicated. Our third is James Barnes. He was part of the Howling Commandos, but he fell from a train in 1945 when Zola captured him again and gave him a metal arm because he had lost his in the fall. They kept him frozen until they needed him. They did something to him to make him forget who he was, but he’s fighting it.” Cassidy told him.

It wasn’t the craziest thing Tony had ever heard of but it was pretty high up on the list.

“Let me know if I can help you find him.” Tony told her. She smiled and hugged him, the guilt about his parents sitting heavy on her heart. But she couldn't tell him. Not yet.

“Thank you, Tony. It feels good to be home.” She told him.

“Speaking of.” He said. “If you’re feeling up to it, dinner and movies in the penthouse tonight, Pep’s home, Bruce might even make an appearance, so it will be small.”

“That sounds good Tony, thank you.” Tony nodded and left them and Cassidy rested her head against the back of the couch, wincing slightly.

“Are you alright sweetheart?” Steve asked, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She nodded, adjusting how she was sitting.

“Yeah, just in a little pain, could you get me my meds please?” She asked him. He nodded and went to her bag, grabbing her pain killers and bringing them to her. She took them and closed her eyes, leaning back.

“Do you want to go lie down? Maybe get a nap in before we go upstairs?” Steve asked her. It had been a long day, and she still needed her rest. She nodded and he picked her up and carried her into her room, getting her all settled in.

“Will you stay with me?” She asked. “The movers will be here later and Jarvis can just let them in.” Steve smiled at her and went around to the other side of the bed, taking his shirt off before he got in the bed. Cassidy rolled into his chest and pressed her face against him. Her arm snaked around his torso and she smiled when he shivered under her touch.

He was so warm and the steady beat of his heart put her right to sleep. Steve was awake for a while, just listening to her heartbeat, drowning in the smell of her hair. It smelled like roses, from her shampoo, and it was becoming Steve’s favorite smell.

When Cassidy woke up, she felt a lot better. She looked down and saw that her leg was draped over Steve’s and both his arms were around her. She smiled up at him and leaned in to kiss his perfect lips. He stirred awake and smiled against her mouth.

“Hi sweetheart.” He whispered.

“Hi.” She whispered back. She pulled him so he was on top of her, being mindful of her arm and leg. She kissed him deeper as he settled between her legs, running her hands through his hair. He let out a little moan and she tugged on his hair just a little harder.

Steve growled and rolled his hips against her and she moaned, loving the response she was getting out of him. “Steve.” She moaned, raking her nails down his back. He stopped suddenly, pulling away from her, putting his forehead against hers, catching his breath.

“We should get ready to go upstairs.” He told her, before backing up and heading into the bathroom. She sighed and pulled herself up off the bed, and with the help of her crutches, made it over to the vanity so she could put her hair up and make sure she didn’t look like a troll.

Steve tried to help her to the elevator but she wouldn’t let him, insisting she can use her crutches just fine. She wasn’t mad at him, she wasn’t. But ever since she got home from the hospital, he treated her like a porcelain doll. He was almost afraid to touch her other than carrying her places.

Cassidy was silent on the ride up to the penthouse and Steve wondered if he’d done something wrong. He’d seen the disappointment in her eyes when he ran to the bathroom, but he just hadn’t wanted to hurt her. He felt responsible for the condition she was in and he couldn’t do anything to help her, and that made him feel worse.

When the elevator doors opened Cassidy was surprised at what Tony had done. There was a banner that said, ‘Welcome Home!’ in big bold letters. There were balloons all around the ceiling and streamers.

“Wow.” Cassidy said as she stepped into the penthouse. Pepper rushed up to her, engulfing her in a hug.

“Oh, Cassidy I’m so glad you’re okay. We were so worried about you.” Pepper told her.

“Thank you Pepper, what is all this?” She asked.

“A welcome home party obviously.” Tony interjected, coming over to them. “We’re happy to have you and Cap back in the tower, makes the place feel less empty.”

Bruce came over to her and hugged her, stepping back and smiling down at her. “I’m glad you’re okay kid. Come down to the lab tomorrow and we can work on getting you better quicker.” He told her.

They had ordered pizzas and sat down to watch movies. Tony had ended up picking the movie, and he had chosen Weird Science. Cassidy thought it was funny, since she had secretly named he and Bruce ‘The Science Bros’. She sat on the chaise lounge so she could rest her leg straight. There was enough room for Steve on the chair, but he was sitting so far away from her on it they weren’t even touching.

Cassidy adjusted herself so she was leaning into Steve’s side and wiggled under his arm. She felt him tense up for just a second, but he relaxed when she slid her hand up to the center of his chest, scratching lightly.

Steve wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He’d never felt so much love for someone other than Bucky. He was terrified of hurting her and now he had to worry about finding Bucky and making them whole again.


	30. Yeah it'st true

Tony called Cassidy down to the lab the next day, and she met someone named Helen Cho, who was a doctor Tony had hired on. She gave Cassidy an exam, going over all her medical records and checking over all her wounds.

“How does it feel when you move your leg?” She asked, rotating Cassidy’s leg.

“It’s still a little tight, and sore when I put weight on it, but otherwise I think it’s doing okay.”

“Well, the muscle is healing nicely, and if my Cradle was done, you’d be walking without crutches today, but its just not ready yet. What I can do is give you a shot of steroids and that should help a little.” Cassidy nodded and felt some tension release from her body. Anything to help speed up this process, she hated feeling so helpless.

Dr. Cho had also set her up with a physical therapist that would come to her in the gym, and that’s where she currently was. Basically, all they were doing is moving her limbs in circles, stretching them, making sure that she wasn’t losing any range of motion.

She watched Steve come in and averted her gaze back down to concentrate on her leg, which she was trying to hold n the air for thirty seconds.

“I want you to do this with you arm and your leg twice a day, and I also want you to practice the movements we’ve been working on at home okay?” The physical therapist told her. She nodded, happy that she was making some progress. Hopefully the steroids Cho gave her would speed the process along.

The doctor left and Cassidy took the last drink of her water, wiping some sweat from her forehead. She pulled her crutches out and tried to stand her limbs were tired and she went sprawling into the floor.

“Cass!” Steve yelled out, landing on the floor next to her. “Are you okay sweetheart?” He asked.

She sighed and winced, pulling her leg out in front of her. “I’m just tired of feeling like this Steve. I’m tired of these crutches, I’m tired of needing constant help, and most of all I’m tired of feeling like you don’t want me.” She sputtered out, tears falling down her face. She hadn’t meant to unload all this on Steve, but she kept it all bottled in it all just came out like word vomit.

She looked up at Steve and his eyes were wide. “You…think I don’t want you?” He whispered. She looked down, suddenly finding the threads in the floor mat extremely interesting.

“You just…you haven’t really touched me since DC unless you’re carrying me somewhere and when I try to do anything with you, be intimate in any way, you stop and find an excuse to leave the room.” She said quietly.

Now Steve felt like an ass. He had never meant to make her feel unwanted, He just got so into his head about everything that had happened that he didn’t realize what he was doing to her. Steve took her hands in his and moved his head down until he could make eye contact with her.

“Sweetheart look at me.” She looked up at him and his heart broke at her tear stained face. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to make you feel this way. I’ve been so careful with you because I’m responsible for you being like this Cass. It’s my fault.”

“Steve, I don’t blame you or Bucky for what happened. I’m alive, that’s all that matters.” Steve nodded, resting his head against hers. “Now, please stop treating me like I’m a porcelain doll. I’m okay.”

Steve looked down at her and rested his hand on the side of her face, leaning in to kiss her softly. She ran her hand to the back of his neck, playing with his hair. After a few moments, he pulled back, smiling down at her.

“Do you wanna go upstairs?” He asked. She smiled and nodded, letting him help her stand, grabbing her crutches for her. She let him carry her, her limbs still tired from the workout.

Once they got back to her apartment, Steve took her into the bedroom and laid her down. He climbed in beside her and rested his hand on the side of her face. “I love you sweetheart, and I’m sorry I ever made you feel like I didn’t want you.” He said softly. She smiled and ran her hand up to the back of his neck, pulling his face down to hers.

“You’re forgiven. Just kiss me Rogers.” She grinned. He leaned down and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to his chest. She rolled onto her back and pushed her leg up over the back of his.

“See? Not so fragile.” She whispered against his mouth. He hummed and pressed into her further, sliding his tongue against hers. Steve slid his hand down to her thigh, giving it a squeeze. She rolled her hips into his and he moaned against her mouth, moving it across her jaw, and latching onto her neck.

Cassidy closed her eyes and gripped his hair, absolutely loving that he was being a little more intimate with her. “Steve, I love you.” She whispered. He smiled against her skin, nipping just a little over her shoulder.

“I love you too Cass.”


	31. I was made for you

Three more weeks had gone by and Cassidy could almost walk without her crutches. The steroids Cho had given her really did help.

Thankfully Pepper had handled most of the press after the fallout of DC. Cassidy was still healing and Pepper told her she didn’t need to be dealing with any of it. She had even put together a Halloween trick or treat type event at the tower. Everyone had to wear costumes and the team would be in their uniforms of course. After all the kids left, it was turning into an adult Halloween party, where they would break out the booze.

Most of the people in the tower were going, and there were going to be stations where kids could do Halloween crafts and each table would give them a treat bag. They would also get a treat bag from each Avenger and get to take pictures with them.

It was going to be a big event, bigger than the Gala she hosted. Cassidy was currently in the penthouse with Pepper and a few assistants, making the treat bags. Each Avenger that was going to be there had their own themed gift bad that looked like them. It was really cute, Cassidy’s idea, but combined with the regular treat bags, putting together thousands of bags was exhausting.

Cassidy had neglected to tell Steve what she was dressing up as. She also didn’t tell him that she got the okay from Cho to walk without her crutches, which was perfect, because who wants to try and look cute on Halloween with a pair of crutches?

She told Steve he wasn’t allowed to see her until the party that night, so she’d had Jarvis ban him from the Penthouse. After she ran back to her room to get her costume, she met Pepper back at the Penthouse, who was already in her costume.

“Holy crap dude.” Cassidy told her, looking over at her skimpy Iron Man costume. It was skintight, and she had a little mask to go with it.

“Uh, has Tony seen this?” Cassidy asked, setting her bag down on the couch. Pepper shook her head and turned back to the mirror, pulling her hair back in a sleek ponytail.

“No, why do you think it’s too much?” She asked, turning to look at Cassidy. She laughed and opened her bag, pulling out her Captain America costume.

“No, but I think we’re going to give them heart attacks tonight.”

Peppers mouth dropped open at her costume. She curled Cassidy’s hair and did a natural makeup look, finishing with bright red lips. Cassidy wiggled into the costume, making sure her fish net tights were in place. Then she pulled on the knee-high red leather boots and finished with the little blue eye mask that came with it and the fingerless leather gloves.

“Ready?” Pepper asked her. Cassidy nodded, grabbing her shield and following Pepper down to the car.

Steve was nervous. He knew there was going to be a lot of kids coming through and that he’d probably have to take pictures with them. That was fine, it really was, just being in the spotlight still bothered him. Cassidy hadn’t arrived yet, so he was standing by the tables where they were handing out their treat bags with Tony, Sam and Bruce.

Bruce had thought his costume was silly, a green shirt with purple shorts and a Hulk mask. He felt ridiculous but he guessed it was better than actually turning into the big guy. Tony of course loved being in his suit, he was even already taking selfies in front of the backdrop.

Steve caught sight of Cassidy and Pepper as they walked in and he was sure if it weren’t for the serum, his heart might have actually stopped. She looked gorgeous. No, gorgeous didn’t even come close to describing how she looked. Sexy, she looked sexy and suddenly Steve was finding his pants very constricting.

He also noticed that she wasn’t on crutches anymore. That should have been the frsst thing he noticed, but the amount of skin showing and the costume distracted him. She hadn’t told him she got the okay to stop using them and he was so happy for her. He knew that she had felt helpless since DC and he was happy that she was getting to enjoy tonight without them.

“Holy hell.” Tony said from next to him, noticing Pepper. “Our girls look better than we do Capsicle.”

Steve gave out an awkward laugh. “I think that was the idea Tony.”

Cassidy locked eyes with him and sent him a smile, walking over to him and he was pretty sure she was swaying her hips on purpose. She stopped in front of him and gave a cute salute.

“Captain Forbes, reporting for duty.” She said, a smirk on her face.

Steve gulped and his gaze traveled over her body. “Sweetheart…you look…”

“Is it too much?” Cassidy said, looking down at her outfit. Maybe Steve hadn’t liked it, maybe she was showing too much skin for him. He hooked a finger under her chin and pulled her head up to look at him.

“No Cass. I can’t even find the words to describe how amazing you look right now.” He said softly. “You got the okay to ditch the crutches?” He asked, gesturing to her leg.

She smiled. “Yeah, this morning. I still have to take it easy, no running or working out for at least three weeks, but other than that I’m okay.”

Steve smiled down at her. “That’s really great sweetheart. I have to say it again, you look incredible.” She blushed and looked away when Pepper tapped her on the shoulder, letting her that the kids had started arriving.

Bucky knew he shouldn’t have come here. He didn’t belong. After everything that he had done to Steve and Cassidy, he didn’t deserve to ever see them again. But he had to come here, to see them one last time. He had caught a glimpse of them when Cassidy had gotten released from the hospital in DC and waves of guilt washed over him.

He had almost killed her. His soulmate. He had almost killed them both. He watched them closely as they moved back to Stark Tower, and he wanted to just get one more look before he left for Romania. Steve always looked good in his suit, better than he ever had in the ones they made him wear back in the forties. This one didn’t leave much to the imagination, especially from the back.

Bucky scolded himself for thinking about Steve like that. Then he saw Cassidy come in, and his jaw dropped. In the many decades that Bucky had been through, he’d seen all the different ways women dressed, but he’d never seen a woman show so much skin in public.

She looked fucking stunning and it made Bucky want to jump down from the rafters and take her, and well Steve too, to a hallway and kiss them until he couldn’t breathe, and well do other things too.

**_No, it’s not fair to them._ **

_Why not? They are our soulmates._

Bucky froze. The Winter Soldier part of him usually didn’t give his opinion on things much. Especially about things like this. It was strange, that there was someone else inside his head, and while the Soldier hadn’t taken over since that day in DC, he was still very much a part of Bucky. A part that he was going to have to get used to.

He watched as Steve tilted her head towards his and a wave of jealousy came over him and he knew he had to get out of there. He quietly made his way over to the rafters and climbed down to the back door he came through, nobody ever seeing him.

It was better this way. They didn’t deserve someone so broken, someone who could hurt them. So, he was going.

He wouldn’t put them through this.

This is Cassidy's costume"  
https://www.halloweencostumes.com/women-s-captain-usa-costume.html?mpid=185994&gclid=CjwKCAiAnIT9BRAmEiwANaoE1bnufk9pHzbgn83mrSaVoPHVQhB1nQpmqeniQMcxswCl92q87l-HcBoCAg4QAvD_BwE

This is Pepper's :  
https://www.google.com/search?q=sexy+iron+man+costume&rlz=1C1CHBD_enUS914US914&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=TTpkkp-GPw-IIM%252CmfdQ22CMUNP4cM%252C_&vet=1&usg=AI4_-kQV5KQ3Uf5eSlvFu5WY_HUE0u34Aw&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjZl9CdwursAhWBWM0KHYIhCh0Q9QF6BAgBEAo&biw=1280&bih=727#imgrc=u9ITn3orgfNSlM


	32. Step one, you say we need to talk

Cassidy was happy with the turnout of the event. The kids were having so much fun. She snuck a glance over at Steve at the main table and there was a gorgeous smile on his face. He was coloring with a mini version of himself and Cassidy didn’t think she’d ever seen him so happy. He was going to make a great father one day.

**_Whoa dude, calm down. You haven’t even slept with him yet._ **

While that was true, it was a nice thing to think about, maybe one day they’d settle down and not have to fight anymore. Cassidy was brought out of her little daydream but a tugging on her shield. She looked down and saw a mini Black Widow and a Hawkeye standing in front of her. She bent down to their level and smiled at them. They couldn’t be more than six or seven.

“What can I do for you fine superheroes today?” She asked.

“Um…do you know if the real Ms. Widow and Mr. Hawkeye will be here today?” The little boy asked. That had to be the cutest thing she’d ever heard.

“I’m sorry sweetie, they aren’t.” She told them. The girls smile faded as she looked down.

“Oh, that’s okay.” She said in a small voice.

“But,” Cassidy leaned in closer to them, whispering. “I happen to know that they are on a super special secret mission where they had to go after some bad guys.” Both kids faces lit up and they smiled at her.

“Really?” The boy asked. Cassidy nodded, standing up and looking around for a second, seeing Steve had a free table.

“I happen to be close friends with Captain America, so why don’t we go over and see him? I hear he has the best candy.” She told them, wiggling her eyebrows. They each took her hand and practically drug her over to the table. Steve looked up at them a let out a chuckle.

“What do we have here?” He asked.

“Two young Avengers in training. I told them you had the best candy.” Cassidy told him. Steve looked up and winked at her, then looked back down to the kids.

“Well she’d be right; I do have the best candy.” He reached under the table to pull out his treat bags, which she knew each had two full size candy bars plus regular sized candy. The kids thanked him and their parents took photos of them with Steve and they moved on to Tony’s table.

Cassidy stepped closer to Steve, pretending to lean down and check on the treat bags under the table, but she slid her hand up Steve’s leg, rubbing it across his cock, smiling to find it half hard already.

“What are you doing sweetheart.” He said lowly, his mouth inches from her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Cassidy shrugged. “Oh nothing, just letting you know how sexy I think you are in your uniform.’ She told him, standing up abruptly and turning to walk away, making sure her ass was right in his view.

Cassidy was sure the parents weren’t very happy with the amount of sugar that was being given to the kids between the cupcakes, cookies, and candy, but the looks on their faces meeting their heroes was worth it to her. All the kids started trickling out and the bartenders started setting up their stations and real food was being brought out.

Cassidy went over to the bar and ordered a glass of wine, gulping it down and asking for another. It had been a rough couple days getting everything ready for this, and she was exhausted. Her leg was starting to hurt and she thought that maybe the boots she was wearing weren’t such a good idea.

She closed her eyes and took a drink of her wine refill and she felt someone lean against the bar next to her. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know it was Steve.

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly. Cassidy opened her eyes and smiled at him.

“Much better now.” Steve glanced around to make sure nobody was watching them, most of the people that were left at the party were Tony’s employees that had already seen he and Cassidy together. All the press had only been allowed to take pictures while the kids were there and only if they had parents’ permission.

Steve ran a finger down her arm, sliding his hand around her waist and pulling her against him. She moaned just a little when his hand squeezed her hip as he bent down to whisper into her ear.

“I really want to take you home. I haven’t been able to take my mind off you all night.” Cassidy shivered and looked up at him, finding a look of lust in his eyes. She was surprised something like that just came out of his mouth. She nodded and went to take a step, but winced, and she hoped that Steve hadn’t seen it.

He did, because of course he did, and came to stand in front of her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I’m okay, just guess it wasn’t a good idea to wear boots on the first day without crutches. I’m really okay Steve, let’s go home okay?” He nodded and took her hand, the other on her back to steady her.

When they got back to the tower, he carried Cassidy to the elevator, holding her the entire ride up to her floor. Steve took her to her room and sat her on the bed, getting her pain meds and a bottle of water.

Cassidy started to unzip her boots but Steve stopped her, taking her leg across his lap, pulling the zipper down and sliding the boot carefully off her. He did the same with the other and she thought it was one of the sexiest things she’d ever seen.

She tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth when Steve looked up at her. He carefully took her eye mask off and sat it on the end table. He leaned in and kissed her softly, his hands on either side of her face.

Cassidy melted into him, her hands sliding around the back of his neck, tangling in his hair. He lifted her so she was sitting on his lap, his hands on her waist. Cassidy deepened the kiss, rolling her hips against him. He moaned into her mouth and gripped her hips tighter, before sliding them up her back and slowly dragging the zipper of her costume down.

She only stilled when she realized his hands were shaking. She pulled back and looked at him, running a thumb across his jaw. “Steve, are you okay? You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with you know.” She told him.

He sighed and opened his eyes. “I want to do this Cass; I do and I have for a while now. It’s just…I’ve never…and I want it to be good for you.”

She tilted her head to the sided. He couldn’t be saying what she thought he was. “You’ve never what? Been with a woman?” She asked softly.

He shook his head. “No, I haven’t. I’ve only ever been with Bucky and he always took the lead.” He told her almost at a whisper. She thought for a second, trying to imagine Steve and Bucky together, then shook her head, putting her focus back on Steve.

“Steve, I promise you that it’s gonna be good for the both of us, if you still want to.” She told him, leaning in to kiss him softly. He pulled the zipper on her costume down the rest of the way and then flipped them so he was on top.

He leaned back, pulling his suit off, leaving him in his boxers. He pulled her costume off, and his eyes trailed over her bra and down to her panties. His eyes stopped at the scar from the bullet and he ran a finger over it. She put her hand over his and forced him to look at her.

“Hey, I’m okay.” She said, pulling him back down on top of her, crashing her lips to his. She could feel how hard he was against her and it made her wetter than she already was if that was possible.

“I love you.” He whispered into her ear. She smiled and placed soft kisses on his neck and shoulder, reaching her hand down to tug his boxers away,

“I love you too Steve.”

He stepped off the bed for just a second to rid himself of the boxers and climbed back up, tentatively tugging at her panties. He got them off and she pulled him back up to her mouth. When she rolled her hips against him, his cock slid against her clit and they both let out a little gasp. She spread her legs wider for him and he pulled back and looked down at her.

“What about…”

She shook her head. “I have it taken care of; we don’t need one.” She told him, before reaching down and lining him up with her. He started to slide in and her head dropped back on the bed as she closed her eyes, feeling the slight burn of him stretching her.

She opened her eyes when she heard Steve let out a whimper, sliding in the rest of the way. He dropped his head to her shoulder and she rubbed her hands across his back.

“Are you okay?” She asked. He nodded and slowly pulled back a little, before pushing in again. She kissed his shoulder, nipping it with her teeth, letting him take his own pace.

“You feel so good sweetheart.” He whispered.

She smiled against his skin. “You don’t feel bad yourself love.”

He started at a slow rhythm, kissing all over neck and shoulder, leaving little bite marks wherever he could. Cassidy felt like she was on fire. Her skin tingled all over and she’d never felt more turned on in her life. This is what being with your soulmate was like.

Steve started to move faster; his arms caged around her head. She could feel a familiar tightening in her core and she dug her nails into Steve’s back.

“I’m not gonna last much longer sweetheart,” He whispered.

“It’s okay, I’m almost there.” She told him, leaning up to kiss him. His thrusts started becoming jerky and the moan that came out of his mouth when he came was enough to send Cassidy over the edge too.

They took a minute to catch their breath before Steve slowly pulled out and rolled onto the bed next to her. She turned to him and kissed him softly. “I’ll be right back okay?” Steve nodded and watched her as she got up and went into the bathroom to clean herself up. He grabbed a tissue off the end table and did the same.

When she came back out, she was wearing one of his t-shirts, and slid back into the bed next to him, pulling up the covers. She laid her head on his chest and slid her leg over his.

“So, are you sure you’ve never done that before? Because damn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaking finally! Damn. lol


	33. He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk

“Wait, are you really asking me what I think you’re asking me?” Cassidy asked Tony, raising an eyebrow at him. He called her down to the lab a couple days after the Halloween party and he had a cheesy grin on his face the whole time.

“Sure am.” He told her.

“Isn’t Steve the one who handles things like this?” She asked. Tony shrugged and looked back down at his tablet, and when she shot a glance over to Bruce, he did the same.

“Technically he is the Captain, but I pay for everything and you all live in my tower, so I’m calling the shots right now.” Tony told her. She smiled at him, running up to him and giving him a hug.

“Then I accept. Thank you, Tony.” She told him.

“Anytime, now skedaddle, I got works to do.”

Cassidy rode the elevator to the gym, where she assumed Steve was. Sure enough, she found him with a punching bag n the corner of the room. He spotted her and smiled, stopping what he was doing to lean down and hug her.

“Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?”

She smiled, leaning up to kiss him. “I feel pretty good. Great actually. Tony just offered me a spot on the team and I accepted. You’re looking at the newest Avenger.” She said, putting up finger guns.

“No.” He told her.

She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. “No? What do you mean no?”

“I mean no. It’s to dangerous. I don’t want you out there with us. And besides Tony cant offer you a spot, technically I’m the leader.”

Cassidy was pissed.

“Technically you were the leader when Shield was in place and now it’s gone, so you’re not the leader of anything.” Steve’s mouth dropped open.

“On another note. You don’t get to tell me what to do. I know we’re soulmates but I’m my own person. If you had maybe wanted to talk about it together, we could have but you cant just tell me no. It doesn’t work like that.”

“It’s dangerous.” Steve repeated.

“Then you better bench Nat and Clint, cause they’re just as human as I am!” She yelled, spinning on her heel and leaving the gym, Steve confused as to what the hell just happened.

Cassidy was fuming on the ride up to her floor. How dare he. How dare he tell her no. This wasn’t the forties; she wasn’t some dame that was going to wait for him to come home. She was just as deadly as Nat or Clint.

“Jarvis, please deny Captain Rogers access to my floor.” She said when she walked into her floor.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea miss?” The AI asked her.

“No but right now I’m so mad I’ll say something I’ll regret.” She said, flopping down on the couch, pulling out her phone and dialing Nat’s number.

 _“Yes, my love.”_ Nat’s voice rang out.

“You’ll never guess what Steve just did.”

_“Oh no, what now.”_

“Tony offered me a spot on the team and I accepted, but then Steve basically banned me from doing so.” Cassidy heard a loud cackling in the background, no doubt Clint’s, Nat probably had her on speaker.

_“He’s so screwed!” Clint yelled from across the room._

Cassidy heard a thud and a yelp, which probably meant that Nat threw something at him.

_“Sorry about that, had to take care of the child. What was his reason?”_

“That it was dangerous.” Cassidy told her.

 _“What does that make Clint and I? Collateral damage?”_ Now Nat sounded angry.

“That’s pretty much what I said!”

 _“Do you need me to come over and take care of it?”_ Nat asked and Cassidy wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

“No, I can handle it, I cut off access to my floor and I’m also cutting him off from sex.”

 _“Wait, you two had sex!”_ Nat shrieked, and she hoped none of the kids were around.

“Yeah a couple days ago after the Halloween party. It was amazing, which suck cause now he’s pissed me off.” She told Nat.

They chatted a little while longer and Nat told her how Laura and the kids were doing and that she was pregnant which made Cassidy happy. Laura was such a sweet woman and had let Nat and Cassidy stay at the farm after missions on more than one occasion.

The elevator dinged and Tony came up after she got off the phone, with some takeout.

“So, I take it telling Spangles you’re on the team didn’t go so well?” He asked, sitting down at the kitchen table, taking the boxes out of the bags.

“Not really. When I told him that I accepted, he told me no.” Tony stopped pulling out the fortune cookies and just looked at her.

“He what?”

Cassidy nodded, opening her box of food. “Told me that it was dangerous and that he was the Captain.”

“What did you say?” Tony asked.

“Told him he wasn’t Captain of shit and that if I’m not allowed out there then neither is Nat or Clint. Then I denied him access to my floor.” Tony nearly choked on his food when she said that.

“Wait, how did you know it went badly?” Cassidy asked him.

“Let’s just say I have to develop a stronger punching bag.” Cassidy rolled her eyes. He has to audacity to be mad? Fine. Two can play at that game. Tony could see the wheels turning in her head and came up with an idea.

“Maybe I can help.” He told her, giving her a smirk.

Days went by without talking to Steve. He tried calling her but she wouldn’t pick up and she had her physical therapist come to her floor. Was she being dramatic? Maybe. Did Steve deserve it? Abso-fucking-lutely. Cassidy didn’t care at this point.

It was day four when she finally picked up the phone, getting tired of hearing it ring.

“What do you want Steve?” She asked in an exhausted tone. There was a few moments of silence before he spoke.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“What was that?” Cassidy asked, knowing damn well she heard him the first time,

“I’m sorry okay? I realize now that I had no right to tell you that you couldn’t be a part of the team. You’ve been on missions long before you and I met and I shouldn’t think that you cant handle it.” Cassidy was floored. She hadn’t expected him to apologize. Then it hit her. He wouldn’t be apologizing on his own, not like this. He was too stubborn.

“Nat called you didn’t she.” More silence.

“Maybe. Look I really am sorry and I would really like to see you, can you please let me in? I’m outside your door.”

She sighed and told Jarvis to let him in as she got up to stand in the middle of the room. Steve shuffled in and stood a few feet in front of her, looking at the floor like a toddler. He didn’t say anything, and kicked an imaginary rock on the floor, and Cassidy had to hold back a laugh.

“So, are you just going to stand there? Or are we going to talk?” She asked him. He looked up at her and she noticed the tear marks under his eyes.

“Steve…” She started, feeling bad now for how she had acted, even though she knew she had every right to.

She took a step toward him but when she reached him, she reached her hand out but it never connected because Steve dropped to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I’m so sorry. I really am. I just love you so much and I’m afraid to lose you.” He whispered.

“Steve, get up.” She told him. He stood and looked down to her.

“I realize that maybe I could have talked to you about it first because it is a big decision, But Steve you have to let me make these decisions.” She told him.

He nodded, looking back at the ground. Damn. He really did have the kicked puppy look going for him.

“Are we okay?” He asked.

Cassidy sighed. “We’re getting there. I’m still mad at you.” She held out a hand for him and pulled him close to her, wrap her arms around her waist.

“I love you Cassidy.”

“I love you too Steve.”

Unfortunately, they didn’t get much time to talk after that because they got word that Baron Strucker had gotten ahold of Loki’s staff and had it at his base in Sokovia. Nat and Clint took a jet as soon as they heard and Thor landed down about twenty minutes ago.

Cassidy put her suit on and attached her weapons, heading out to the jet after Nat and Clint. Steve was the only one that hadn’t boarded yet, and Cassidy threw a glance at Tony, raising her eyebrow. He nodded his head toward the ramp where Steve was making his way to the jet.

“Jarvis, initiate Senor Citizen Protocol.” Tony said.

In a split-second Steve convulsed and fell flat on his face on the ramp.

“Tony what did you do?” Cassidy asked.

“Mild electric shock, he’ll be fine in like five minutes.”

Clint started howling, leaning over on his knees trying to breathe. Nat shook her head and headed for the pilot’s seat. Tony had a smug look on his face and Bruce was pinching the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily.

“I do not understand. What has happened?” Thor asked, a confused look on his face.


	34. He smiles politely back at you

The flight to Sokovia was eerily quiet. Steve was sitting in the back of the jet, refusing to talk to anyone, even Cassidy, after he caught her laughing at him. Nat was at the front, protecting Tony in case Steve came after him, which would actually be comical.

The jet landed and they began their trek through the woods but they didn’t get far once all hell broke loose. There were armed men everywhere, shooting at them and Cassidy watched Thor and Tony shoot up into the sky and Hulk jump over their heads to make a path for them.

Cassidy weaved in and out of the trees, Nat right behind her, just like they always did on missions. They moved together in sync, Nat watching her back, and Cassidy covering hers when she needed to. There was a reason Clint had nicknamed them WidowSwan.

Cassidy slid down to avoid a bullet, knowing that Nat would copy her.

“I kinda feel like we’re outnumbered here Nat.” Cassidy told her.

“Aw, not having fun princess?” Nat joked. Clint pulled up to them in a jeep and smirked.

“Care for a ride ladies?” Cassidy rolled her eyes as she jumped into the back while Nat and Clint switched spots so she could drive. Thor took out a jeep that had pulled up on their left, then he jumped up to a watchtower to end the fire that was raining down on them.

Steve flew by them on a bike and damn if her man didn’t look sexy as hell, almost enough to make her not be mad at him, but not enough. She was still pretty mad.

There was a roadblock in front of them and Nat wasn’t slowing down.

“Uh Nat?” Cassidy asked.

“Get ready to jump!” She yelled. Cassidy and Clint shared a look before Nat slid the jeep to the side and hurled them all out. Steve soared over them and Tony flew back up into the sky, Hulk smashing everything in his path.

Cassidy rolled when she landed, skidding to a stop in the snow. Clint helped her to her feet and they took off again, toward the base.

“Shit!” Tony yelled through the comms. Cassidy went to ask him what happened when she heard Steve’s voice.

“Language!” He scolded. Cassidy’s mouth dropped open and Clint started laughing, damn near tripping over his own two feet. For an assassin, he was pretty clumsy sometimes.

“Jarvis, what’s the view from upstairs?” Steve asked. Cassidy followed Clint through the trees, pulling out her knives and sliding in between two of Strucker’s men, taking them out at the kneecaps.

She heard Jarvis say that the base was surrounded by an energy field, and that Strucker’s technology was way more advanced than the rest of the Hydra bases that they had taken out. Well, by the rest of the team, that meant not Cassidy since she’d been down the use of a limb for several weeks.

“Loki’s scepter must be here.” Thor said. “Strucker couldn’t mount his defense without it. At long last.”

There was a loud bang and then she heard Nat’s voice over the comms. “At long last is lasting a little long guys.”

Clint and Cassidy were taking cover behind two trees, sending shots out whenever they had the chance.

“Yeah, I think we lost the element of surprise.” Clint breather out. Cassidy threw a grenade towards the bunker, ducking when it exploded.

“Did we ever really have it?” She asked.

“Wait a second.” Tony said. “No one else is gonna deal with the face tat Cap just said ‘language’?” Cassidy and Clint shared a smirk as they took out the rest of the bunker and continued forward.

“I know, I know. It just slipped out.” Steve said with a heavy sigh. Cassidy smiled, he really was just an old man sometimes.

Cassidy slid behind a tree and turned to shoot at another bunker when she saw a whisp of white and blue go by.

“Did you just see that?” She asked Clint. He went to shoot next but the blur came around them and knocked them both to the ground. A tall blonde boy stood above them, smirking.

“What, you didn’t see that coming?” He said before disappearing.

“What the hell was that?” Cassidy said, groaning as she rolled over.

A gun came out of the bunker and Cassidy tried to them away but she was too late, The shot missed Clint but got Cassidy in the side, just under her ribs. She hit the ground and groaned, Nat sliding onto the snow next to her.

“Cass has been hit!” Nat yelled out. Tony and Steve both yelled ‘what!’ at the same time while Nat and Clint were trying to stop the bleeding.

“Somebody wanna deal with that bunker?” Nat asked. Cassidy heard the roar of the Hulk as he smashed into it, getting thanks from Nat. Cassidy knew she was losing blood and fast. Her eyes started to drift closed and Nat placed a hand on the side of her face.

“You stay awake do you hear me?” She said softly.

“Nat is she okay?” Steve asked.

“She’s losing a lot of blood, we need to get her out of here now!” Nat yelled.

“I can get Lady Cassidy to the jet. The sooner we get out of here the better.” Thor said. He landed next to them and carefully lifted Cassidy in his arms, apologizing when she whimpered. He flew to the jet and got her inside, setting her on the small medical table they had.

“Lady Cassidy, are you still with us?” Thor asked as he got her strapped in for the flight. She gave out a very weak ‘mmhmm’. She could faintly hear Tony say ‘and for gosh sakes watch your language’ and she smiled. Yeah, Steve wasn’t gonna live that down anytime soon, and that oddly made her feel better.

Thor laid a blanket over her and she hoped that they had stopped the bleeding enough to get back to Dr. Cho. She heard Nat and Clint’s voices as they entered the jet, followed by Bruce, then she felt a large gloved hand slide into hers.

“Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Steve asked her. She hummed and turned her head toward him, her eyes still closed.

“Sleepy.” She whispered.

“You gotta stay awake for me okay Cass? It’s not long until we’re back home and then you’ll get fixed up okay?” Steve told her. She nodded her head slowly and tugged on Steve’s hand.

“Kiss me.” She asked. Steve leaned in and kissed her softly, knowing she only asked him to because she thought she wasn’t going to make it.

“You don’t get to leave me sweetheart, you cant.” Steve whispered, resting his forehead against her shoulder.


	35. You stare politely right on through

When Cassidy woke up she was back at the tower and Dr. Cho had her under a small machine. She groaned and opened her eyes, seeing Steve and Tony standing above her.

“Hey guys.” She said weakly and tried to move. Steve stilled her, pushing her arms back down on the table.

“You need to lie down sweetheart. Dr. Cho’s machine is almost done okay?” Steve told her. She nodded and smiled at him.

“How are you feelin kiddo?” Tony asked. She shrugged. “Like I got shot.”

Dr. Cho came around to the table where Cassidy could see her. “if we were back at my medical center in Hong Kong, you would be healed in minutes, with this, it take a little longer, but you should be good as new, Steve probably won’t even be able to tell it’s not your skin.” She smiled at Cassidy and patter on the shoulder, before walking back to her office. Tony said goodbye and left her and Steve alone.

“What happened out there sweetheart?” He asked, concern written all over his face.

“Clint and I were running through the woods after the enhanced boy took us down and I saw the gun raise and I tried to get us out of the way, pushing Clint, but I wasn’t fast enough.” She told him. His look grew into a frustrated one as he let out a heavy sigh.

“You need to be more careful sweetheart. This is why I didn’t want you out in the field with us.”

Cassidy started getting angry. “Steve, I would have pushed anyone out of the way. I didn’t intend on getting shot. Believe me, it’s not fun. You have to stop treating me like I need supervision all the time.” She told him.

The words left Steve’s mouth before he could stop himself. “Do I need to remind you that in the last six months, this is the second time you’ve needed medical attention?

Cassidy leaned up on her elbows, glaring at him. She was seething with anger now. “Do I need to remind YOU that one of those was your fault!”

She regretted the words as soon as she said them, because she never blamed Steve or Bucky for that matter, for what happened in DC. She watched as Steve’s face fell, and she lied back on the table sighing.

“Just go Steve. I’m tired, I’ll see you later.” She closed her eyes and several seconds later she heard Steve get up and make his way to the door. She groaned in frustration and put a hand over her face. Dating Captain America shouldn’t be this hard.

She was released from medical later that day and promised Dr. Cho that she would take it easy. Tony was having a party in three days and with any luck, Thor would take the scepter back to Asgard after that and everything would be fine.

Nat came and walked her back to her floor, she hadn’t even told Steve she had been released. On the way back, because of course Nat asked why Steve didn’t know, Cassidy told her what happened.

“I think you should cut him some slack Cass. It’s different, having your soulmate on the field with you, trust me. I now Bruce is indestructible when he’s in Hulk form, but I’m not, so he worries more than he should.” Nat told her.

“But he also knows you know how to take care of yourself.” Cassidy countered. Nat nodded and helped her inside when they got to her floor, getting her to the couch and going to get her some water.

“That may be true, but it doesn’t mean we don’t worry about each other more when were out there. Just give him some grace. He loves you a lot Cass and he would be devastated if anything were to happen to you.” Nat kissed her forehead and left her to relax, telling her that she would bring food up later.

Cassidy turned the tv on and found the Hallmark Channel was already playing Christmas movies.

“Score.”

She ended up falling asleep, the music from the movie credits playing in the background, Jarvis pulling her out of her peaceful nap.

“Cassidy, sorry to wake you, but Captain Rogers is requesting entrance to your floor.”

Cassidy sighed, pulling herself into an upright position. “Yes Jarvis, let him in.” The elevator dinged open and Steve slowly walked in, stopping just short of the couch, just out of her vision.

“You can come over here Steve.” She said softly. He shuffled around to the armchair next to the couch and sat down.

“You didn’t tell me you got released.” He said, and she could hear the hurt in his voice.

“I just needed some time to think Steve, I was mad and tired.”

“I’m sorry.” He told her. “I shouldn’t have scolded you. I just worry about you so much. It would kill me if something happened to you out there.”

“Speaking of, did you get hurt where I did?” She asked. He lifted his shirt and she saw the red line across his side identical to the one she had.

“I’m sorry too Steve, I know that you’re just trying to protect me. But you have to understand that I’ve been doing this a lot longer than I’ve known you. Like I said earlier, I would have done that for anyone, including you. You have to trust me and trust that I can handle missions, okay?”

Steve nodded and smiled at her. “I’ll try okay?” He said. She patted the seat next to her and Steve got up and came over, sliding one leg behind her so she could lay back on him. He wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her on the top of her head.

“I love you Cassidy.” He whispered, holding just a little too tight. He was terrified of losing her, they hadn’t found Bucky yet and he knew that she was itching to find him just as much as he was. Steve felt like everything depended on him, because he was the Captain. It was his job to find Bucky and protect both he and Cassidy. He made a promise the day they left DC that he would put their family back together again.

There was another Christmas movie playing in the background, but Steve wasn’t paying attention. He was watching Cassidy watch the movie, running his fingers through her hair. After a little while she drifted off to sleep and he started humming a tune that his mom always used to sing to him when he was scared or nervous.

Steve was never allowed to be scared, He had to be this beacon of hope and do what was right, but sometimes doing what was right was the scariest thing in the world. All he wanted to do was find Bucky and run away with his lovers and live out the rest of his days with the two people he loved most in the world.

But he was Captain America, And the world needed him.


	36. Some sort of window to your right

_Bucky was coming back from the market when he felt it. He dropped his bag and groaned, ducking into an alley, leaning on the wall to keep himself upright. Lifting his shirt, he saw blood oozing out of his side. Panicking, he covered up the wound and ran as fast as he could back to his apartment._

_He flung open the door and went into the kitchen for a towel, pressing it up against his side, keeping the wound from bleeding further._

_“What is happening to me?” He knew he hadn’t been shot. He knew he wasn’t being followed by Hydra._

**_It’s them. They’re hurt._ **

_Winter’s voice echoed in his head and he stopped. That was it. Steve and Cassidy. They were hurt. He began to panic further, pacing through the apartment. He knew he couldn’t go to them, it was too risky. Sure, Steve would heal in no time, but Cassidy was human, and that’s what worried him the most._

_“Please be okay doll, don’t die on me.” He whispered, leaning against the counter._

Cassidy did not want to go to Tony’s party. Yes, everyone new that Tony Stark threw legendary parties, but they just got back from getting the scepter, and to be honest, Cassidy was still a little tired from getting injured. She was also still slightly upset with Steve, so she didn’t particularly feel like being in the partying mood.

She pulled on the red dress Nat helped her pick out, which was way too short. She pulled her hair up in a sleek ponytail and touched up her makeup before sliding her heels on.

“Sweetheart, are you almost ready?” Steve’s voice rang out through the apartment.

“Yeah, one sec.” She called out. She was working on forgiving Steve, she just wasn’t there yet. She was still angry that he didn’t see her as an agent, only as his girlfriend. He needed to understand that she didn’t need to be coddled.

Cassidy sighed and got up, grabbing her purse and phone before heading out into the living room. When Steve saw her, his mouth dropped open.

“Wow sweetheart, you look…” Steve trailed off, and Cassidy blushed slightly. He came over to her and ran his hands down her arms, sending shivers down her spine. He placed one hand on her cheek, sliding it into her hair, stopping at the back of her neck. His other hand slid around her waist, the thumb rubbing little circles on her lower back.

Steve leaned down to kiss her softly, and she melted into him, her hands digging into his waist, pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss and found the zipper on the back of her dress and started pulling it down slowly.

She stilled and pulled back from him, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m still mad at you Steve, and I’m not ready to forgive you like that.” She told him. He let go of her, and stepped back, dropping his hands to his sides and hanging his head.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” He told her.

“Let’s just go to the party.” She said, holding out her hand for him to take. Steve nodded and took her hand, stepping into the elevator. The ride to the common room floor was silent, and Steve was thankful that Cassidy was even speaking to him. He knew that he had messed up, but he couldn’t help it.

He will always want to protect her. He had lost Bucky and now he wasn’t the same, He didn’t want to lose Cassidy too. He wouldn’t make it without her. The elevator dinged and when they stepped out, Cassidy let her hand slip out of Steve’s as she walked over to greet Nat at the bar and get a shot.

Cassidy downed the shot and asked the bartender for a shot.

“Hey that was mine.” Nat said, earning a glare from Cassidy. She downed her second shot and slid the third to Nat.

“Okay, so I take it you’re still mad at Steve?” She asked, Cassidy rolled her eyes and downed another shot, blowing out a huff of air when she set the empty glass down.

“Yeah, I just don’t know how to forgive him Nat. I don’t think he’s ever gonna see me his as his equal when were on the field together. It’s not fair Nat.” She groaned. Nat patted her on the back, tossing back her own shot.

“He will. Maybe now that things are cooling down, you two can spend more time together, maybe train together, show him that you can handle your own. Clint and I know you can but show him.” Nat told her. Cassidy let out a heavy sigh and nodded, taking a look around the room.

Maybe Nat was right. Maybe now that Thor was taking the scepter back to Asgard, things would calm down and they wouldn’t feel like there was so much pressure on them. Steve caught her eye from the pool table, where he was watching Sam kick Clint’s ass. He smiled at her and she returned it, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks.

Nat pulled her to the dance floor, spinning her out and back, both laughing. Cassidy loved when Nat let loose a little. She was always so hard on herself about everything and Cassidy liked to see her happy. She was aware of Steve’s eyes on her the whole time, and that just made her dance around Nat even more.

Steve cut in for the next song and Nat found her way over to the bar, talking to Bruce. Steve smiled down at Cassidy, pulling her close to him.

“Are you having fun sweetheart?” He asked softly. She nodded, smiling up at him.

“I am, although, I’m pretty sure I’m feeling those shots I took.” She told him, giggling just a little. He let out a little chuckle and began rubbing circles on her back.

“When are you going to forgive me Cass?” He asked her. She frowned and looked down, thinking for a second.

“I don’t know Steve. I just want you to see me as more than your girlfriend, more than your soulmate.” She said softly.

“I do see that Cass.”

She scoffed. “It doesn’t feel like it. It feels like you don’t think I can handle myself out there.”

“That’s not it at all. I know you can handle yourself. I know that you don’t need my help. And that scares me.” He told her. She tilted her head, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m scared that you’ll realize you don’t need me at all, and then you’ll leave me.”

Cassidy’s jaw dropped. “What do you mean Steve? We’re soulmates. Of course I need you. We just have to make work life and home life separate. You can’t treat me like a girlfriend out there Steve, you have to treat me like a teammate, you have to trust me out there.”

Steve nodded and pulled her close to him, kissing her on the top of the head. “I’m sorry.” He whispered into her hair.

“I know.”

The party soon died down and only the team was left, plus Maria, Rhodey and Helen. They lounged on the couches when Clint brought up Thor’s hammer.

“Whatever man, it’s a trick!” Clint yelled, twirling a drumstick in his hand. Thor laughed and held out his hand toward the hammer.

“Please, be my guest.” Clint shrugged shoulders and stood, walking over to the hammer and pulling on it, obviously not being able to move it, he laughed and backed away.

“I still don’t know how you do it!”

Tony tried next, and after failing, he recruited Rhodey to help him, both wearing gauntlets. Bruce went next, pretending to Hulk out when he couldn’t lift it, and nobody found it funny. Cassidy nudged Steve’s leg with her foot, so he got up to try. It may have been the alcohol messing with herm but she swore she saw the hammer lift off the table slightly.

The group looked to the ladies, gesturing to Nat first.

“Oh no, that’s not a question I need answering.” She told them. Cassidy shook her head, putting her hands up in front of her.

“Not doin it.”

Thor stood, picking up the hammer, smirking at them. “You’re all just not worthy.”

A loud screech echoed throughout the room and Cassidy put down her beer, covering her ears.

“Worthy. No. How could you be worthy?” A voice called out. They all stood and looked toward the elevator, where a creepy legion bot was stalking toward them.


	37. As he goes left and you stay right

The robot staggered toward them and Cassidy instinctively took a step back toward Steve. He put a hand on her back and she relaxed a little.

“Stark.” Steve said.

Tony glanced over at Steve, then back at the bot. “Jarvis.” He called out.

“I’m sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a dream.”

Cassidy started to fidget, trying to remember the various locations Nat had hid their guns in the room.

“Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit.” Tony said to Jarvis.

“There was a terrible noise.” The robot continued. “And I was tangled in strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.”

“You killed someone?” Steve asked. Cassidy’s hands started shaking and she let Steve put his arm in front of her.

“Wouldn’t have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we’re faced with ugly choices.”

“Who sent you?” It was Thor who spoke next. A sound clip of Tony’s voice echoed through the room.

“I see a suit of armor around the world.” Cassidy’s eyes went wide and looked over to Tony.

“Ultron.” Bruce said from behind Nat.

“In the flesh, or no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I’m ready.” Cassidy saw Thor’s grip on the hammer tighten and Maria cock her gun back.

“I’m on a mission.”

“What mission?” Nat asked.

“Peace in our time.” Several Legionnaire bots crashed through the wall behind him, knocking Steve and Cassidy to the ground. She reached her hand under the couch cushion and found a gun, cocking and pointing it up at the bots, firing off several shots, as Maria did the same opposite her.

Steve jumped on the back of one of the bots, while Cassidy got up and went after another, Maria right behind you. The one Cassidy was fighting knocked her into the glass shelf, and she could feel blood trickling down her arm. She groaned and rolled over, taking Maria’s hand and getting back up.

They hid behind a pillar off to the side, and Cassidy checked her gun. “I’m almost out, what about you?” She asked.

“Same. Any other weapons hidden around here?” She asked. Cassidy nodded and pulled another gun out from behind some books on the shelf. Maria raised her eyebrow and Cassidy shrugged.

“Nat likes to be prepared.” She stepped out from behind the pillar and put a few shots into a bot that was attacking Steve. Nat and Bruce ran up the stars to the second level and Clint threw Steve’s shield to him. He split the last one in half and everyone looked around at the damage.

Steve came over to you, checking her arm.

“I’m okay, it’s not that bad.” She told him. “Are you okay?” She asked, reaching out for his arm. She saw little spots of blood on his shirt and frowned.

“I’m okay sweetheart. Promise.” She nodded and Steve pulled her toward him, minding her arm.

“That was dramatic.” Ultron said. “I’m sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn’t think it through. You want to protect the world but you don’t want it to change. How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to evolve?”

Ultron continued to talk as Cassidy looked down at her arm, which now had a steady flow of blood coming from it. There was probably a piece of glass embedded in there somewhere.

Cassidy followed the rest of the team down to the lab, where Dr, Cho got to work on cleaning up her arm. She had been right, there were a few shards of glass stuck in her arm. Her grip on Steve’s hand tightened and she closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain.

“All our work is gone.” Bruce said, looking through the computer. Ultron cleared out. He used the interned as an escape hatch.”

“He’s been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other.” Nat commented, leaning against the table, arms crossed over her chest.

Rhodey stepped forward, a concerned look on his face. “He’s in your files, he’s in the internet. What if he decided to access something a little more exciting?”

“Nuclear codes.” Maria said.

“Nukes?” Nat asked. “He said he wanted us dead.”

“He didn’t say dead, he said extinct.” Steve told them. Cassidy looked up at Tony, who hadn’t said anything yet. How could he have created something like this? She didn’t understand it.

“He also said he killed somebody.” Clint added.

“There wasn’t anyone else in the building.” Maria said.

“Yes, there was.” Tony told them. He took his phone and threw something up in the middle of the room. Cassidy hopped off the table and slowly walked over to the center of the room. She knew what that was.

“Jarvis.” She whispered. Tony nodded.

“Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would have shut Ultron down, makes sense.” Steve said.

“No” Bruce started. “Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis. This isn’t strategy. This is rage.”

Thor stormed across the room, picking Tony up by the neck and slamming him into a table. Cassidy agreed with this way of communication, Tony surely deserved it.

“It’s goin around.” Clint mumbled, causing Cassidy to snort.

“Come on, use your words buddy.” Tony told him, trying to peel his large hands from around his neck, fortunately with no luck.

“I have more than enough words to describe you Stark.” Thor growled.

“That makes two of us.” Cassidy said sarcastically.

Tony glared at her, “You’re not helping.”

“Thor, the Legionnaire.” Steve commanded in his Captain voice and for a second Cassidy had to clench her legs together. Damn him.

Thor dropped Tony and turned to Steve. “Trail went cold about a hundred miles out, but it’s headed north. And it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it. Again.” Cassidy groaned inwardly. She was pulling a nose goes on that one. She wasn’t getting shot again.

Helen was standing over the shell that housed Ultron. “I don’t understand.” She said. “You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?”

Cassidy’s head whipped around when Tony started laughing. That bastard had the audacity to laugh. She started to walk toward him to smack him in the back of the head, but Steve held her back, shaking his head at her.

Bruce also had the idea of shaking his head at Tony, letting him know it was not okay to laugh.

“You think this is funny?” Thor asked. Tony turned to face him, a small smile on his face.

“No? It’s probably not right? This is very terrible. Is it so…it is, it’s so terrible.” He said, laughing again.

“I’m gonna kill him!.” Cassidy yelled, trying to get out of Steve’s grasp to grab any weapon she could find. Tony held up his hands in surrender to her, slightly scared of the little blonde being pushed behind Steve. 

“This could have been avoided if you hadn’t played with something you didn’t understand.” Thor told him.

“No. I’m sorry. It is funny. It’s a hoot that you don’t get why we need this.” Tony countered.

“Tony, this might not be the right time.” Bruce started.

“Really? That’s it? You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls?”

Bruce gave him a look as if to say ‘seriously’. “Only when I’ve created a murder bot. Yeah.”

“Tony, you went about this the wrong way.” Cassidy said softly. A part of her understood why Tony wanted to protect the world. But this was wrong.

“But we weren’t even close.”

“Well, you did something right, and you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than Shield.” Steve said, walking toward him.

“Anyone remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?” Tony asked, Cassidy rolled her eyes.

“No, you’ve never told us that story Tony. Not once.” She said.

“Nope. Never came up.” Rhodey added.

“A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We’re standing three hundred feet below it.”

“He acts like nobody else was there.” Cassidy mumbled, smiling when she heard Clint snort behind her.

“We’re the Avengers. We can bust drug dealers all the livelong day, but that up there, that’s the endgame.” Tony said. “How were you guys planning on beating that?”

“Together.” Steve told him.

“We’ll lose.”

“Then we’ll do that together too.”

_Bucky woke up to a sharp pain in his arm. He sat up and stumbled to the bathroom, removing his shirt to see several deep cuts along his upper arm._

_“Doll, what are you getting yourself into?” He whispered, grabbing a washcloth and running warm water over it. He was starting to get more worried. This was the second time they’d gotten hurt in the span of four days._

**_Go to them. They need you._ **

_“I don’t deserve them.”_


	38. Between the lines of fear and blame

The next morning, she was in the lab with Nat, going over the computers again, trying to find anything Ultron may have left behind. She went to be alone again last night, still angry with Steve. She honestly didn’t know how much longer she could stay mad at him. Between Ultron and trying to find Bucky, which they were getting nowhere with by the way, and the fighting, Cassidy was just exhausted.

She felt it in her soul bond too. The more she and Steve argued, the more hurt and lonely she felt, and she was sure Steve was feeling the same way too. She already felt the hurt of being away from Bucky, she didn’t need to add to it by being angry with Steve.

Steve walked into the lab, handing a tablet to Thor. Someone had killed Strucker.

‘And they left a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us.” Tony said.

“Why send a message when you’ve just given a speech?” Nat asked.

“Strucker knew something Ultron wanted us to miss.” Steve added.

Nat checked the computer, sighing. “Yeah, everything we had on Strucker has been erased.”

“Not everything.”

They had brought up boxes full of files that may have something to do with Strucker. Thanks to Steve being so old and wanting to have a paper record of things, they had all the information that was on the computer.

Tony took a file from Bruce, saying that he knew the guy in it.

“He’s a black-market arms dealer.” Tony said. Steve shot him a look and Tony shrugged.

“There are conventions, alright? You meet people. I didn’t sell him anything.” Cassidy didn’t think he sounded very convincing.

“Thor pointed to the picture. “What’s this?” He asked.

“Uh, a tattoo, I don’t think he had it.” Tony told him. Thor shook his head.

“No, this is a tattoo. This is a brand”

They scanned it into the computer and Bruce was running it to see if it popped up anywhere. “It’s a word in African dialect meaning ‘thief’” Bruce told them.

“What dialect?” Steve asked.

“Wakanda.” Cassidy watched as Tony and Steve shared a look.

“If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods…” Tony began.

“I thought your father said he got the last of it.” Steve finished.

“What comes out of Wakanda?” Bruce asked. They followed Tony and Steve’s gaze to the shield.

“The strongest metal on earth.”

Apparently the ‘nose goes’ Cassidy gave out earlier about not going after the scepter again wasn’t gonna fly. Even Steve told her they needed her to come, which got him some brownie points. Not much, but some.

The jet landed, Bruce staying on it unless they needed a code green. Tony surveyed the area while the rest of them made their way into the main ship, where Klaue and most likely the Maximoff’s were.

They carefully climbed into the ship, subduing the men they had on guard. Cassidy went around with Nat, up top while Clint went around the other side. She could hear the Maximoff girl talking to her brother, but she couldn’t make out what she was saying.

“Stark, he’s a sickness!” Ultron yelled.

“Aww.” Tony said. “You’re gonna break your old man’s heart.”

“If I have to.”

“Nobody has to break anything.” Thor told them.

“Clearly you’ve never made an omelet.”

Cassidy rolled her eyes at Nat. Maybe Tony and Ultron were more alike than they thought.

“He beat me by one second.” Tony joked.

“Focus Tony.” Cassidy said into the comms. Tony could banter with him all day and they’d never get anywhere.

The Maximoff boy stepped around his sister, coming up to stand next to Ultron. “Ah yes, he’s funny. Mr. Stark. It’s what? Comfortable? Like old times?” He said, looking down at missiles.

“This was never my life.” Tony told them.

“You two can still walk away from this.” Steve offered.

“Oh, we will.” The girl said. Steve tried to reason with them, but Ultron wasn’t having any of it. Cassidy looked around and saw Ultron blast Tony out of the way as gunfire erupted on the ship. Cassidy jumped down onto the platform and shot two in the chest before she was grabbed from behind. She threw her elbow back into the guys nose, then turned and shoved her knee into his gut, tossing him off the platform.

She turned to help Nat but the Maximoff girl was in front of her. She went to raise her gun but the girl raised her hands and Cassidy was on the ground, holding her head.

_Cassidy opened her eyes and she wasn’t on the ship anymore. Looking around she realized she was on the Helicarrier in DC. There was fire and falling debris all over and she struggled to stand._

_She heard Steve’s voice yelling so she ran to find him, only to see Bucky standing over him, punching him in the face._

_“I’m with you, until the end of the line.” Steve told him. Bucky should have stopped then. He did stop. But this wasn’t Bucky. He wasn’t in there at all. This was all Winter Soldier._

_“Steve!” Cassidy yelled, taking a few steps toward them._

_“Sweetheart stay back, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Steve said, his voice cracking. The soldier went in on him again, ignoring Cassidy’s screams._

_“Bucky please stop! This isn’t you! Please don’t to this, you can fight it!”_

_He ignored her and kept hitting Steve, so much that his face wasn’t recognizable anymore. The soldier took his metal hand and wrapped it around Steve’s throat. Cassidy willed herself to shoot him, to run, to do anything, but she was frozen. Forced to watch one of her soulmates kill the other._

_Steve’s lifeless body fell to the glass and Cassidy let out a strangled cry. That got the soldier’s attention and he started walking toward her. She tried to move again but she couldn’t. This was it; he was going to kill her and there was nothing she could do about it._

_He stopped mere inches from her face and looked down at her._

_“Please.” She pleaded, “You don’t have to do this. You’re my soulmate, you’re all I have left now.” She whispered._

_“You’re my mission.” He told her, bringing the metal hand up to her neck. She closed her eyes as the fingers wrapped around her throat, but then snapped them open when the floor fell out beneath them._

_She didn’t know if she would survive the fall, but the last thing she thought of before she hit the water was Steve’s face, and how she’d never see him again. Then she saw nothing._


	39. You begin to wonder why you came

When Cassidy woke up she was back on the jet. She didn’t remember what happened at first, but as she sat up and looked at the rest of the team, who all looked worse for wear, it all came rushing back in. The girl messed with her mind and made her see Bucky killing Steve, then coming for her.

She started to shake and her breaths became shallow.

“Cass?” Clint asked, standing to come check on her. Steve beat him to it, dropping to his knees in front of her, her hands in his.

“Hey.” He said softly. “Sweetheart, look at me.” Cassidy looked up at him and he started rubbing circles on her hands. “Come on baby, take a deep breath.”

Cassidy shook her head. “I-I c-can’t.” She got out in between breaths. Steve took his hands and put them on each side of her face, resting his head against hers.

“Hey. Yes you can. Listen to me. I love you. No matter what’s going on between us right now, know that I love you. Come on…deep breath in.” Cassidy nodded, taking a shaky breath in at the same time Steve did. They held it for a few seconds and let it out together.

They did it a few more times before she was able to breathe normal again.

“There’s my girl.” Steve said, moving to sit by her. He pulled her into his lap, and she put her face into his neck, breathing him in. It calmed her even more and she snuggled in closer, momentarily forgetting why she was even mad at him in the first place.

She started to drift off but heard Maria on the video call with Tony, telling them that they needed to lay low for a while, that the news wasn’t painting them in a good light after Bruce destroyed a city.

When she woke up again, the jet was landing. Steve stood up, Cassidy still in his arms as he walked up to the big farmhouse.

“What is this place?” Thor asked.

“Safe house.” Tony said, shrugging his shoulders.

Steve looked down at Cassidy and gave her a small smile. “Can you walk sweetheart?” He asked. She nodded and he sat her down, his arm never leaving her side.

“Honey I’m home!” Clint said. A very pregnant woman came around the corner, staring at all them and Cassidy smiled.

“Hi. Company. Sorry, didn’t call ahead.” He told her.

“This is an agent of some kind.” Tony said. Cassidy glanced at him and rolled her eyes.

“Guys, this is Laura.” Clint said.

Laura smiled, shooting a small wave with her hand. “I know all of your names.” Tiny little footsteps came down the stairs and two children launched themselves at Clint.

“These are…smaller agents.” Tony murmured, getting a smack in the chest from Cassidy.

“Did you bring Auntie Nat and Auntie Cass?” Lyla asked. Nat sent Cassidy a smirk and stepped forward.

“Why don’t you hug us and find out.” Lyla ran to Nat and Cooper ran up to Cassidy, throwing her arms around her.

“Wow kid, you’re getting tall.” She told him.

“Almost taller than you.” He joked. Cassidy ruffled his hair and walked over to Laura, pulling her in for a hug.

“How are you feelin’ momma?” She asked. Laura shrugged.

“Tired mostly. It’s better when Clint’s home, and when you and Nat are here.”

Cassidy frowned. “I know I’m sorry. We should come around more. Things have been…” She trailed off, looking over at Steve, who was watching her with curiosity.

“I heard.” Laura told her. “Do I need to give him the shovel talk?”

Cassidy laughed. “Maybe. I think he just needs to get some get right into him.” Laura chuckled, nodding her head.

“Sorry we barged in on you.” Steve said, ever the gentleman.

“Yeah we would have called, but we were busy having no idea that you exited.” Tony added.

“Yeah well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off Shields files. I’d like to keep it that way.” Clint told them. Cassidy snorted when Thor stepped on some Legos, and Steve threw him a glare.

Nat walked over to them, leaning down to talk to Laura’s belly. “How’s little Natasha huh?” She asked. Laura made a face at her.

“She’s Nathaniel.”

Nat leaned down again, “Traitor.”

Cassidy’s eyes flew to Steve as he followed Thor outside and for a second, her anxiety started to kick back in. She had to remind herself that she was safe here. That this was her second home. Her family.

She trudged up the stairs to the guest room she shared with Nat, changing into some clothes she kept there. She looked out the window and saw that Steve had changed too, and of course his shirt was two sizes too small. He was chopping wood with Tony, and dammit if it didn’t make him look sexy as hell.

She could tell they were arguing, so she headed down to play referee. Laura had already gotten to them, asking if Tony would look at their tractor. Tony left toward the barn and Laura headed back into the house, leaving her alone with Steve. He smiled when she walked up to him tilting his head at her.

“Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?” She didn’t say anything as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the woods behind the house.

“Cass, where are we going?” Steve asked. Part of him wondered if she was taking him out there to kill him. She could do it if she wanted to, he was well aware of that.

Once she got them far enough in not to be seen, she spun around and pulled Steve’s face down to hers in a bruising kiss. His hands gripped her waist, sliding down to her legs as he lifted her up against him. Steve didn’t know what came over her, but he didn’t care. It had been so long since they had been like this, he wasn’t gonna argue.

He walked until her back hit a tree and she moaned into his mouth, sending all the blood rushing down to his cock. He rolled his hips against her and she whimpered, pulling at his belt. He set her down for just a second, his lips never leaving hers, to yank her leggings down and get his pants off.

She jumped back up and his tip brushed against her and she shuddered. “Steve. Please.” She pleaded. He reached a hand to guide himself in, and he slid into home with no problem, she was so wet for him.

They stilled for a second, giving her a minute to adjust. She really shouldn’t have made him wait so long, she had almost forgotten how good he felt. Almost. He pulled back and thrust in again, and Cassidy bit his lip so she wouldn’t scream.

Between her back up against the tree and Steve pressed against her, she was on cloud freaking nine. His lips pulled from hers and he kissed down her neck, nipping at the skin on her shoulder.

“I love you so much.” He whispered against her skin. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, if that was even possible.

“I love you too Steve.” He started thrusting faster and Cassidy’s first orgasm washed over and she was sure if Steve wasn’t holding onto her, she would have collapsed. He kept going, his thrusts becoming erratic, and she could tell he was almost there.

His grip on her hips tightened and she moaned at the feeling, loving how rough he was being with her. Her legs started to shake as another orgasm started and when she clenched around Steve, it pushed him into his and he bit down on her shoulder, riding it out.

He held her close for a few seconds, both of them shaking, Cassidy running her fingers through his hair. When he thought she could stand, he pulled out slowly and sat her on the ground, pulling his jeans back up and she got her leggings and shoes back on.

She started to walk away from him without a word when he caught her wrist gently.

“We gonna talk about what that was?”


	40. Where did I go wrong

“Are you complaining?” Cassidy asked him, raising her eyebrow. Steve shook his head.

“No, but I’m a little confused here.” He told her.

“I was watching you from the bedroom and you looked insanely hot, I got horny, so I came down to take care of it.” She said, shrugging. Steve’s mouth dropped open. She went to walk away again and he grabbed her arm a little more firmly this time.

“Cass…talk to me please.” He told her. Her back was still to him, she was trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

“I cant.” She said, her voice cracking slightly. He walked in front of her and his face softened. This was more than her being angry with him.

“Sweetheart, please. You have to talk to me. What did the girl make you see?” He asked. She looked up at him with teary eyes and his heart broke.

“We were in DC. On the Helicarrier. Bucky was standing over you, beating you within an inch of your life.” Steve stiffened and Cassidy struggled to continue, her lip trembling. “He didn’t stop though, and he put his metal hand around your throat, killing you. Then he came for me. I couldn’t move, all I could do was watch as he killed us.” She sobbed, burying her head in his chest.

He ran a hand through her hair, the other around her waist, holding her close. “Shh, it’s okay, we’re okay, I’m okay. You’re here with me. He didn’t kill us.” He whispered. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Cassidy pulled back to look up at him.

“What did she make you see?” She asked softly. His jaw ticked and he looked away. She reached her hand up and placed it on the side of his face, turning it back to her.

“I saw the same thing but reversed. I watched him kill you while I couldn’t move. I watched him strangle you until you weren’t moving anymore. Then he came for me.” He told her, his voice cracking. A tear fell down his cheek and she pulled him back to her, kissing him softly.

“I love you so much Cassidy, and I’m so sorry for everything. Please forgive me. I can’t stand us not being like this anymore. I need you.” He begged. She nodded and kissed him again.

“I forgive you, and I’m sorry too. I love you.”

Cassidy took his hand and led him back to the house and was surprised to find Nick in the kitchen.

“Did you guys have fun?” Nat joked. Steve turned red and Cassidy flipped her off, going and sitting down at the table with her.

Nick came to stand by Cassidy, putting his hand on her shoulder. She had missed him and felt bad about not staying in contact.

“Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself some time. My contacts all say he’s building something.” Nick told them. “The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don’t think it’s just one thing.”

“What about Ultron himself.” Steve said.

“Oh, he’s easy to track. He’s everywhere. They guy is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit.” Cassidy snorted, doodling on some paper Lyla had left on the table. She caught Steve looking at her and stuck her tongue out at him and he just shook his head smiling.

“Is he still going after launch codes?” Tony asked.

“Yes, he is, but he’s not making any headway.”

Tony laughed. “I cracked the Pentagons firewall in high school on a dare.” Cassidy rolled her eyes and looked up at him. He smirked and continued with the darts.

“Well, I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that.” Nick told them.

“Nexus?” Steve asked.

“It’s the world Internet Hub in Oslo.” Bruce told him.

Fury sighed. “He’s fixated on missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed.”

“By whom?” Tony asked just as a dart whizzed by his head. He shot Clint a glare and the archer just shrugged his shoulders. Children. Cassidy was surrounded by children.

Fury talked on, and Cassidy zoned out a bit. This was all so exhausting. All she wanted to do was take Steve, find Bucky and live their lives together. Was that so much to ask for after everything they’d all been through. She ran her hand over her collarbone, where Bucky’s mark sat. She knew that she doesn’t really know him, but she misses him. She knows Steve does too and all she wants is for them to be happy.

“So, stand. Outwit the platinum bastard.” Fury told them.

“Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk.” Nat joked.

Steve gave her a look that made Cassidy chuckle. “You know what Romanoff?”

“So, what does he want?”

“To become better. Better than us.” Steve said. “He keeps building bodies.”

“Person bodies.” Tony added. Cassidy watched Bruce come over to the table and look at a drawing of a butterfly Lyla had done. He studied it for a minute, trying to figure something out.

“Ultron’s going to evolve.” He told them. “Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?”

They made a plan to go after Ultron. Cassidy had planned on going with Steve, Nat and Clint. She was standing at the door with Steve and Tony when Nick walked by.

“I’ll drop Banner off at the tower. Do you mind if I borrow Miss Hill and Miss Forbes?” He asked. Cassidy threw him a glance with a raised eyebrow.

“What are you going to do?” Steve asked.

Nick shrugged. “I don’t know, something dramatic I hope.”

Tony walked out front and Cassidy turned to Steve.

“I don’t like that you’re leaving me sweetheart.” He told her.

She smiled up at him. “I’ll be okay. Nick will keep me safe.” She told him, leaning up to kiss him softly. “You be safe, come back to me please.”

“I promise sweetheart, After this is over, I’m not letting you out of my sight.” She smiled and kissed him again.

“I’m gonna hold you to that Captain.” She gave him one more chaste kiss, tugging on his lip before walking out the door to join Nick.

When they dropped Bruce off at the tower, Maria joined them on the jet and se sat next to Cassidy.

“So, Nick, are you gonna tell us what we’re doing?” She asked. She could see him smirking from where she was sitting, and she and Maria shared a look.

“Just visiting some old friends.”

Maria shook her head at Cassidy, not knowing what he was talking about.

“Wow Nick, way to be vague.”


	41. I lost a friend

They landed at the new Shield base, and Cassidy and Maria followed Nick off the jet, and into the compound. She knew where they were and she knew who they were about to see. She smiled when she saw Coulson, and he pulled her into a hug.

“Hey kid. How are you?” He asked her.

“Pretty good. How’s your team treating you?” She asked as they began walking down a long hallway, presumably to an office or conference room.

“We’d be doing better with you on our team, but as I understand it, you’re a full time Avenger now.” He said, smirking at her.

“Yes, I am and I like it Thank you very much. Besides, I think you’re doing pretty good with your team here.” She told him. They sat down and Cassidy’s phone buzzed. It was Clint.

**Ultron took Nat. We’re going to Sokovia.**

Cassidy paled and showed her phone to Nick, who stiffened.

“What can I do ya for, Nick?” Coulson asked.

“I assume you know about Ultron?” Nick asked him. Coulson nodded, sitting at the table.

“I do, what’s he planning?”

“We’re not a hundred percent sure, but it’s big. He’s creating an army on Sokovia and he’s building something big, we don’t know what.” Cassidy told him.

“What we do know is that we need help. We need people and we need firepower.” Nick said.

Coulson sighed and sat back in his chair. “Unfortunately I cant spare the people right now Nick. We have enough on our hands as it is. As for firepower, you can take all the guns and ammo you need, and what if I told you that you could have a Helicarrier?”

Cassidy looked over to Nick and he smiled at her.

“I think we can work with that.”

Coulson led them further underground than they already were, leading them to the hangar. The giant Helicarrier sat in the middle, seemingly untouched for what looked like years.

“She’s a little old and dusty, but she’s yours if you want her.” Coulson told them. With a nod, he turned and left them. Cassidy followed Nick into the carrier and up to the control panel. She blew some dust off, wondering just how long it had been sitting here.

“Get her powered up and ready, we need to get to Sokovia.” Nick told her. She nodded and slid into a chair, pushing various buttons. The ceiling opened above the carrier and it roared to life. She got all the monitors up and running, checking the diagnostics to make sure everything worked correctly.

She let out a small smile, it felt good to be behind the command center again. She heard several pairs of footsteps and turned to see Maria walking up with a dozen or so agents.

“I rounded up who I could, figured we couldn’t fly this thing alone. I also found a friend who wanted to help.” Maria told her, sitting down next to her. Rhodey came up behind them, putting a hand on Cassidy’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Everyone ready to go?” She asked. They heard a murmur of ‘Yes ma’ams’ and together they lifted the carrier and set a course for Sokovia.

She sent a text to Steve, even though she was sure he wouldn’t be able to respond.

**You: Are you okay? Have you found Nat yet?**

Several minutes went by and she felt her phone buzz. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw it was from Steve.

**Steve: I’m okay sweetheart. On the way to get her in Sokovia.**

**You: Okay. Please be careful. I love you.**

**Steve: I love you too Cass.**

The flight took longer than Cassidy wanted it to. She just wanted to get there and help them and make sure that her family was alright. Yes, she called them her family, her semi-magical, semi-crazy, dysfunctional family. She was worried about Steve, and now she guessed she knew what he felt like to worry about her being on the field.

They pulled up to Sokovia and saw that it was up in the air.

“Oh my God.” Cassidy whispered, walking over to the windows. She could see the chaos and destruction all around. She spotted Tony and Rhodey in the air and was thankful that they were okay. She spotted Steve and Nat and smiled, they were okay too.

She heard Nat’s voice come through the com system and she smiled.

“There’s worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?”

Nick came up beside her and clicked the comm button. “Glad you like the view Romanoff. It’s about to get better.”

“Nice right?” Fury asked. “Pulled her out of mothballs with a few friends. She’s dusty, but she’ll do.”

“Fury you son of a bitch.” Steve said.

“Ooh! You kiss my goddaughter with that mouth?” Nick joked.

“Language Steve.” Cassidy added, There was silence before Steve spoke, his voice cracking slightly.

“Cass?”

“Yeah, I’m here.”

Cassidy ran down to the lifeboats to help, jumping on just as they disengaged from the carrier. People were already waiting to get on when the ramp came down, and they ushered as many people on as it would take, before Cassidy jumped off and sent it back to the carrier.

She turned and was swept into Steve’s arms, spinning her around. He pulled back and kissed her, hard, hands on either side of her face.

“I’m so glad you’re okay sweetheart.” He whispered. She nodded, turning her head when another lifeboat set down.

“Come on, we don’t have much time.” Nat said, getting the next set of people on.

A blue blur flew past her and the Maximoff boy was standing in front of her. “Hello again.” He told her. “I didn’t know Shield had such beautiful Agents. Where do I sign her up?” He asked.

Cassidy blushed and glanced up at Steve who was glaring daggers into the boys skull. She patted Steve’s chest and gave an apologetic look to the boy.

“I’m afraid I’m taken by the Captain here, I’m so sorry.” Pietro pouted and nodded, speeding off.

Suddenly Clint was beside her. “I’m just sayin. I could make it look like an accident.”

Cassidy rolled her eyes and told him to get back to work, looking back up at Steve, his jealousy sending a pool of heat to her belly.

“Avengers, time to work for a living.” Tony told them. Steve looked down at Cassidy, unsure if he should tell her to stay.

“Go Steve, I’ll stay and help Rhodey get the people on, but I swear to God, you had better come back in one piece.” She said, pulling him in for another kiss. He smirked at her before running off, and she turned to the next set of people.

Steve made it back to the boats first, looking for Cassidy before anything else. He spotted her helping a mom and her three kids on the boat. She turned and smiled when she saw him.

“You know if this works, we maybe don’t walk away.” Tony said over the comms. Cassidy looked up at Steve with a worried look and he pulled her to him.

“Maybe not.” Thor answered.

They took cover when Ultron flew above them, shooting into the ground. Cassidy followed the line of bullets that was heading directly toward Clint and a little boy.

“No!” She screamed, getting up and trying to run toward him. Steve grabbed her around the waist and held her there.

She watched a flash of blue speed by and when the shooting stopped, there was car in front of Clint protecting him. The Maximoff boy had been hit though.

“Oh no.” Cassidy whispered, putting a hand over her mouth. Steve ran over to help him and she ran back to the boat, getting the last of the stragglers on.

Her eyes teared up when Steve stepped on the boat, setting the boy’s body on the floor. She walked over to Steve and he took her hand, pulling her to him, tucking her head under his chin. The city dropped and Cassidy and Steve watched as it blew up, and they didn’t know if anyone else had made it.

_Bucky had the news playing on the television while he was making something to eat._

_“Just in, chaos in Sokovia as the Avengers seem to be fighting what looks like robots.”_

_Bucky spun around and his eyes went wide as he searched for his soulmates on the screen. He saw Iron Man, Black Widow and her friend, a blonde man he didn’t recognize, also a purple man he didn’t recognize. He relaxed slightly when he saw Steve, but he didn’t see Cassidy._

_“Come on doll, where are you.”_

_He watched in horror as most of the city raised up into the sky. What the hell was happening?_

**_We should be there._ **

_“No, we’d do more harm to them than good.”_

_He watched as a giant ship like the one he was on in DC pull up and several tinier ships came out to help civilians onto it. He watched the city get clear, then it dropped. Bucky gripped the table so hard it cracked, watching as the city exploded. He closed his eyes, willing it all to be a dream, when the news casters voice came back on._

_“We are getting reports in that there have been many casualties in Sokovia, and right now it is unclear whether or not all of the Avengers are under that list. Reports are coming in that the only Avengers to be seen as of now are Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye. We have no reports on Iron Man Tony Stark, Thor, or newest Avenger Cassidy Forbes.”_

_Bucky slid to the floor, his hands clenched at his sides. His breath became short and he closed his eyes, tears sliding down his face. He should have been there, he should have gone with her when Cassidy offered, then he could have saved her._

_He could feel Winter taking over his body and sat back as the soldier put his fist through the television. Things were silent for a few moments before Winter spoke._

**_This is all your fault._ **


	42. Somewhere along in the bitterness

Cassidy made sure first aid was given to all those who needed it. Once she was sure it was handled, and that Clint was okay, she made her way back up to the control deck. She saw Steve first, and he immediately pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” He asked. She nodded, burying her head in his chest,

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

They went over to sit at the table, Fury coming over a few seconds later with Hill.

“Still no word from Stark or Thor?” He asked. Steve shook his head, looking down.

“Not yet. Comms went dead after the city collapsed.”

“Oh, come on, you didn’t think you’d get rid of us that easily did you?” Tony said, entering the room with Thor. Tony looked a little worse for wear, several cuts and bruises on his face.

“Tony.” Cassidy breathed out, standing quickly and running to him, throwing her arms around his neck. “I thought you were dead.” She whispered.

“Nah, can’t get rid of me that easily.”

She pulled back and smacked him on the side of the head.

“Ow! What the hell was that for!”

“Don’t ever scare me like that again! Pepper will kill me if anything happens to you.” Cassidy yelled, hugging him again.

He chuckled, hugging her back. “Okay Cass, I promise.”

They sat back down and Cassidy slid her legs over Steve’s lap.’

“Still no word from Banner. I’ve got guys looking for him, but as of right now, we have nothing.” Cassidy grabbed Nat’s hand under the table, giving it a squeeze. She knew how hard this must be for her.

After the meeting was over, Cassidy and Nat went back down to the Med Bay to check on Clint and Wanda.

Wanda had to be sedated when Vision brought her back, after she had seen Pietro’s body. Vision had stayed by her side the whole time, which Cassidy thought was cute.

Clint was waking up when the got down there and Cassidy let out a sigh of relief. They walked up to him and each gave him a hug.

“Glad to see you’re better Clint.” Cassidy told him. He nodded, sitting up with some help from Nat.

“I feel okay. How’s Wanda?” He asked. They glanced over at the bed that Wanda occupied, seeing that she was still out.

“It’s gonna be rough when she wakes up, but we’re gonna be there for her.”

“Well, I think you guys are gonna have do it without me.” Clint said.

“What do you mean?” Cassidy asked.

Clint sighed. “I’m retiring, I’m done. I can’t keep doing this to Laura and the kids. They need me.” Cassidy nodded. She understood what Laura is going through, worrying about the person you love when they are away doing what they do.

Nat and Cassidy were walking back to the main deck and Cassidy noticed that Nat was off.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked. Nat sighed and stopped, running a hand through her hair.

“Bruce is gone. Fury can’t find him on any scans. The jet s in stealth mode so we can track it. I don’t think he’s coming back Cass.” She could see tears in Nat’s eyes and she pulled the redhead to her, wrapping her arms around her body.

“I’m so sorry Nat. He’ll come back, he’d be crazy not to.” She told her.

“I hope your right.” Nat whispered.

_The apartment was trashed. He had broken countless things after he’d figured out that Cassidy probably didn’t make it. He had thrown his tv off the balcony, refusing to get another one. He hadn’t left the apartment in days, and for once in his life he wished he could get drunk._

_He was pretty sure he didn’t have any tears left; all he’d been doing for days was crying. He was mad at himself. He should have gone back, hell, he never should have left them. Even if he wasn’t sure of himself, Steve and Cassidy could have found a way to help him._

**_You’re right, you should have never left. They wouldn’t have given up on you like you did on them._ **

_“I didn’t give up on them, I was scared.”_

**_Scared of what? Of them loving you?_ **

_“Of hurting them.”_

**_A lot of good that did. She’s dead now._ **

_Bucky closed his eyes, fresh tears sliding down his face. Oh look, he did have more. “Stop.” He whispered, putting his hands in his hair, leaning off the bed._

**_If you had listened to me, we would have been there. If you had listened, we could have tried to save her, or died so that she could live. You should have listened._ **

_“Enough!” Bucky screamed, standing, fists clenched at this sides. “I know I should have listened. I don’t know what to do Winter.”_

**_I know._ **

****

Tony immediately began work on building a new facility for the Avengers, with training rooms, a gun range, a giant gym and plenty of rooms. It was the fastest she’d ever seen a building go up, but then again it was Tony they were talking about.

Tony was taking a step back from the team, focusing on Pepper, and Cassidy was proud of him. She was happy that he had Pepper. She kept him grounded.

Each room was huge, having a small kitchen and gigantic bathroom. Cassidy was in heaven. She was standing in the middle of her room when Steve knocked on the doorframe.

“Hey sweetheart.” He said softly. Things had been going unbearably slow in the weeks since Sokovia, and they hadn’t really had a chance to talk with the move and everything. Cassidy was just so tired of fighting with him, she didn’t have it in her anymore/

She smiled at him, coming over to stand in front of him, looking around.

“Where’s all your stuff?” She asked. He looked at her confused.

“Your bags. You know, you’re clothes and stuff? You can have the left side of the closet; all my clothes are already hung up.”

Steve choked a little on his own spit. “You want me to live in here?”

Cassidy laughed, taking his hand and pulling him in, backing up until she hit the bed, bringing him down with her. He held himself up above her and she ran her hands through his hair, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Yes Steve, I want you to move in with me. I don’t want to be angry anymore, I don’t want to fight. I just want to be with you.”

Steve smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly. “I love you.” He whispered against her lips. She smiled and kissed him back, pulling him closer to her. “I love you too.” She rolled them so she was on top and he sat up with her, his hands on her hips, holding her down. Cassidy rolled her hips against him and the sexiest moan she’d ever heard came out of his mouth. She smiled and started kissing down his neck, finding a sensitive spot just above his collarbone, taking a nip at it.

His hands tightened on her hips and his mouth fell to her neck, kissing her wherever he could He was so happy that they were good again. It was killing him that she was mad at him, even though he now realized she had every right to be. He was going to try his hardest to never make her angry again.

His fingers slipped inside her shirt and he started inching them up her sides, smirking when he felt her hear trate speed up and her breath catch in her throat.

“Steve.” she panted, scratching her nails on the back of his head.

“Yes sweetheart?” He asked innocently.

She was about to tell him to close the door when there was a knock on it. Steve’s hands flew out from under her shirt and he scrambled to lift her off his lap and not so gracefully dumped her on the bed next to him. Nat was standing in the doorway, a devilish look on her face.

“If you two are done, the new recruits are here, were ready to get started.” Nat told them, throwing a wink at Steve, who looked mortified.


	43. And I would have stayed up with you all night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for LucindaAM and Thepractcalheartmom ;)

Cassidy shot daggers at the back of Nat’s head as he left the doorway and looked back to Steve.

“Oh my God.” He whispered, covering his face with his hand.

“Hey.” Cassidy said softly. “Nat has caught many people in worse situations than this one, it doesn’t phase her. It’s okay, really.” Steve nodded, leaning down and brushing her nose with his before kissing her softly.

“I love you.” He whispered against her lips.

“I love you too, now come on before Nat comes back and kills us both.” Cassidy grabbed his hand and led him down the hall, changing into their uniforms before heading down to the training part of the compound.

They met Nat just outside the training facility and she glanced up at the two of them. “Bout time. I could have gotten her clothes off sooner Rogers; do you need some pointers?” She asked before handing the tablet with the recruit’s info on it to Steve, then she turned and walked inside.

Cassidy’s mouth just hung open. She knew Nat had become pricklier since Bruce had left but she really wasn’t holding back now.

“Cass, am I gonna have to fight Nat for you?” Steve asked. Cassidy turned to look at him and there was a look on his face that was a mix of jealousy and amusement.

Cassidy shrugged. “Maybe I should since you made me wait so long. She also doesn’t have Bruce right now so she’s extra horny.” She told him, spinning on her heel and walking into the room.

She stepped onto the platform with Nat, Steve coming a few seconds after, red in the face. Cassidy smirked and looked out to their new recruits. There was Sam, Wanda, and Vision, a good team she thought.

They started with basic hand to hand. Sam was obviously good, and Vision picked it up pretty quickly, but Wanda needed work. She always used her powers, so she never needed to know hand to hand combat.

Cassidy volunteered to train Wanda, knowing she would take a more delicate approach than Nat would. She took Wanda into the boxing ring and showed her how to stretch correctly. “Trust me, if you don’t stretch, you’ll regret it later.” The witch smiled at her and joined her in stretching.

They bonded fast after that first training session. Cassidy found she really liked Wanda. She was so misunderstood, and she was in so much pain after losing her brother. Cassidy would check on her everyday and they would walk down to training together. They stayed up late and watched movies and drank wine. There were several instances where Wanda had to deliver a drunken Cassidy back to Steve.

Steve didn’t mind though. Because when Cassidy came back drunk, is when she cuddled the most and she always wanted to cling to Steve, and he loved that. He was also okay with her coming back drunk some nights because that would mean she wasn’t feeling pain like he was from Bucky. It was always the worst at night. Something was wrong.

_Bucky shot up out of the bed for the third time that night. Images from the Sokovia news kept playing through his head and how they knew Cassidy was dead. He wondered if he’d ever get a full night’s sleep again. Probably now, between this and Hydra nightmares._

_Bucky ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He had been debating on contacting Steve to see if he was okay, but he couldn’t bring himself to pick up the phone. Steve probably didn’t want to see Bucky, and Bucky didn’t blame him. He was ashamed. Ashamed that he had hurt them, and ashamed that he ran._

_He was terrified when he walked into the church down the street earlier that day. He had wanted to light a candle for Cassidy, or pray, or something that would maybe make him feel at peace with her death, although he knew he never would be._

_He didn’t know how to deal with these feelings. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this. Now that he was **mostly** in control, he had never felt more broken and alone. Tears began to fall down his face and his hands began to shake. He was so tired of feeling like this, he didn’t want to be alone anymore._

_He wanted Steve. He wanted Cassidy. He wanted to be loved. He let out a strangled cry and his hand went to rub at his collarbone where her words were. His breaths became more ragged and he struggled to get another one as he slid to the floor. What the hell was happening to him?_

_He stumbled to his feet, making his way into the bathroom, forgoing removing his clothes and got into the shower, turning the water on as cold as it would go. He thought that maybe that would calm his nervous system down._

_The longer Bucky sat there, the worse he got. His whole body was shaking now, and he wasn’t sure if it was the water or everything else. Bucky was full on sobbing now and wasn’t sure if he could stop._

_“I’m so sorry doll, I should have been there to save you. I’m sorry that I ran. I just hope that you can hear me and you forgive me. I don’t know what to do anymore.” He sobbed._

**_I do._ **

_Bucky stopped crying, looking down at his hand._

**_I can take it away. The pain. Just let me._ **

_Bucky shook his head. “I can’t. I don’t- “_

**_You are freaking the fuck out. You’re about to pass out. Let me fix it._ **

_Bucky didn’t know what to do. He did know that he was tired of feeling like this. Maybe it would be better this way. He wouldn’t be in pain anymore. He took a shaky breath and nodded. “Okay.”_

**_Okay._ **

_Bucky closed his eyes and let go, and he didn’t feel anything anymore._


	44. Had I known how to save a life

It had been one year since the incident in Sokovia. Between training with the team and looking for Bucky, which was just a bunch of dead ends by the way, Cassidy was exhausted. She had so many restless nights, and she knew she had been keeping Steve up too, even though he would never admit it.

It was getting harder, being without Bucky. It was taking its toll on both of them, knowing he was out there somewhere. Cassidy got more depressed every time a lead on Bucky turned cold. She could see Steve was getting defeated too. She could see it in his face, he rarely smiled anymore, and it broke her heart.

Cassidy was curled up in the bed, with the biggest blanket they had, watching some old black and white movie, rubbing the necklace Steve had given her. She heard the door open and Steve’s footsteps softly coming toward her. He stopped at the end of the bed and sat down, pulling her feet into his lap, rubbing them for her.

“Bucky and I saw this in the theater when it came out. It was one of our first dates.” Steve said softly. Cassidy smiled and clutched her necklace tighter. “Bucky was the perfect gentleman, we sat in the back, so nobody could see us, because we were too scared of someone finding out about us being together. He held my hand the entire time, always making sure a part of him was touching me. I knew in that moment that I loved him.”

Cassidy turned her head and looked at him and noticed he was crying. She turned her body so she was leaning into him and squeezed him as hard as she could. “I’m so tired Steve.” She said softly. Steve let out a heavy sigh and kissed her on the top of her head.

“I know sweetheart, I am too.” Cassidy looked down and noticed that he was in his uniform. She pulled back and looked up at him.

“Where do we have to go?” She asked.

“Lagos. We found a lead on Rumlow.” Cassidy stood and walked to the closet, suddenly having enough energy to beat the ever-loving shit out of that man.

Cassidy sat at a table with Wanda, sipping casually on her tea. Nat was a few tables over, Sam on the rooftop of the opposite building and Steve was watching from the inside of a building.

“Okay, what do you see?” Steve’s voice rang out over the comms. Wanda looked behind her, then back down to the table.

“Standard beat cops, small station. Quiet street. It’s s good target.” She told him.

“There’s an ATM on the south corner, which means?’ Steve asked.

“Cameras.”

“Both streets are one way.”

“Which mean compromised escape routes.” Cassidy added, huffing out a breath. They had hoped that this would be easy.

“Means he doesn’t care about being seen and he isn’t afraid to make a mess on the way out.”

No. Rumlow didn’t care about how big of scene he made, nor did he care if he killed anyone.

“You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?” Steve asked. Cassidy casually looked behind her, pretending to take a selfie with Wanda.

“Yeah the red one? It’s cute.” Wanda said, smiling into the camera.

“It’s also bulletproof.” Nat told them. “Which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us.”

Wanda smirked. “You guys know I can move things with my mind right?” Cassidy chuckled into her cup and glanced over at Nat who was smiling.

“Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature.” Nat told Wanda.

“Anybody ever tell you you’re a little paranoid.” Sam asked.

“All the time.” Cassidy pointed out. Nat rolled her eyes at her.

“No why? Did you hear something?”

“Eyes on target guys. This is the best lead we’ve had on Rumlow in six months and I don’t wanna lose him.” Steve scolded. Cassidy winked at Wanda who laughed softly. She liked when Steve talked to them in his Captain voice.

“If he sees us coming that wont be a problem. He kinda hates us, especially you Cap. And Cassidy.”

Cassidy laughed. “I mean, I am the reason he got thrown across the room by a guy with a metal arm.” She told him, glad that Bucky had gotten in a punch for her.

“Sam.” Steve said in a tone that made Cassidy just a little uneasy. “See that garbage truck? Tag it.” Cassidy watched as the little bird flew out over the sky and down into the crowd of people to attach itself to the truck.

“The trucks loaded for max weight and the driver is armed.” Sam told them. Cassidy shared a look with Nat to confirm her suspicions. Nat nodded and Cassidy gulped.

“What?” Wanda asked,

“It’s a battering ram.” Cassidy said.

“Go now.” Steve told them. Wanda shook her head, not understanding what was going on.

“He’s not hitting the police.”

They all got up and started running in the direction of the truck. Cassidy could see the building as she rounded the corner and skidded to a stop when the truck smacked into the barriers for the Infectious Disease center and flipped up in the air, destroying the entrance. She watched as two yellow trucks pulled into the lot and she grabbed Wanda’s hand and ran over to the side of the building to get out of sight.

She heard Steve touch down with the smack of his shield against someone’s body.

“Body armor, AR15s. I make seven hostiles.” He told them. Sam flew over them and landed on a bridge, taking out two men.

“I make five.” Wanda grabbed onto Cassidy and floated them up in the air and landed down in the lot, putting a shield over them as she threw another up at Sam. “Four.” They met Steve in the middle, unsure of where Nat had gone off to.

“Rumlow’s on the third floor.” Sam told them after scanning the building. Steve nodded, walking over to Wanda.

“Just like we practiced.”

“What about the gas?” she asked.

“Get it out.”

She raised Steve up and shot him through the window, then took all the gas from the building and shot it up in the air while Cassidy and Sam took down what was left of Rumlow’s men in the lot.

“Rumlow has a biological weapon.” Steve told them. Cassidy heard the roar of a motorcycle as she saw Nat coming around the corner.

“I’m on it.” She said. Cassidy ran over to where she was and together they fought several of Rumlow’s men while trying to get to Rumlow himself. Before she could stop it, Nat was pulled up on top of the truck and threw a few punches at Rumlow before he threw into the truck and tossed a grenade in.

Rumlow jumped down and put his hand around Cassidy’s throat. “You’re coming with me.” He growled into her ear, before picking her up and tossing her into a truck. One of his men had a gun trained her as Rumlow took the tube and slid it into a container.

“Take this to the airstrip, we won’t outrun them. Lose the truck.” He told someone, handing him the container. The truck sped down the road crashing into several food stands before coming to a stop.

The guys jumped out and Rumlow dragged her out by her hair.

“Where are you meeting us?” Someone asked him.

Rumlow looked to him and then down at Cassidy. “I’m not.” He yanked on her hair as he began to drag her down the street, toward where Steve was she assumed.

Rumlow pulled a grenade out of his pocket when they were close to Steve and before she could warn him, Rumlow threw it, and it attached itself to Steve’s shield. He threw it up in the air and it exploded. Rumlow threw Cassidy to the ground and attacked Steve. “There you are, you son of a bitch.”

Cassidy drew her gun and shot at Rumlow, groaning when the bullets just bounced off his armor. Cassidy went for him again but he turned, putting an arm around her chest and a gun to her head.

Steve froze and held his hands up. ‘Don’t hurt her Rumlow.” He pleaded. Rumlow pressed the barrel of the gun harder into Cassidy’s temple, causing her to whimper.

“I oughta kill her, after what you did to me.” Rumlow spat, pulling his gear off, revealing that his face was horribly scarred. “I think I look okay, all things considered.”

Steve tried to stay calm, but Cassidy knew that he was seconds away from freaking out. “Just tell me who your buyer is Rumlow, and all this can be over.”

Rumlow laughed. “You know, he knew you. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky.” Cassidy struggled against him but he held her tighter, clicking the gun into position. “He remembered you. I was there. He got all weepy about it, then we put his brain in a blender after he helped your little bitch escape. Now he’s gone and she will be too.”

Cassidy shot her foot back into Rumlow’s shin, smiling when she heard bones cracking. She launched herself into Steve’s arms just as he pressed a button on his side, engulfing him in fire. Wanda contained it, throwing it up into the air before Steve could stop her. The explosion slammed into the side of a building, causing a chunk of it to be destroyed.

Wanda covered her mouth and Cassidy listened to Steve call for EMT’s.

This was really bad.


	45. Let Him Know That You Know Best

The fallout from Lagos was bad. Several people died and more were injured. The news was coming after Wanda and the girl was scared. She felt so guilty even though Steve and Cassidy tried to talk to her and make her understand that sometimes bad things happen on missions they can’t always control. She hadn’t come out of her room much the past month and she was too afraid to leave the compound.

Cassidy hadn’t even left the compound in the last month. She had been having nightmares about Rumlow and the gun aimed against her temple. She could never erase the terrified look on Steve’s face as he wondered if he would have to watch her die.

She’d become almost numb; it was like she couldn’t feel anything anymore because she was afraid all she’d feel was pain and guilt. She’d been pulling away from Steve unintentionally and she could see that she was hurting him. She didn’t mean to though, it’s just after everything that happened in Sokovia and now Lagos and being a constant shoulder for Nat since they still hadn’t found Bruce yet, it was all starting to become too much for her.

She just wanted to feel normal again.

She was sitting on the ground against the building when Tony pulled up with a black SUV behind him. The Secretary of state got out of the black car and Tony motioned for him to go inside, walking over to her. He plopped down next to her and looked out over the lawn.

“Ah, it’s so nice not having Thor destroying the lawn every day.” He joked. Cassidy looked down to where she was picking at the grass with her fingers.

“Come on kid, lighten up.” Tony said softly, nudging her shoulder. Cassidy tried to give him her best fake smile, the smile she’d been giving everyone, but it didn’t work on him though.

“I just want it to all go away Tony, I don’t want to feel like this anymore.” Tony sighed and stood, holding his hand out to her.

“Come on, I think I have an idea that can help us all”

Cassidy followed Tony into the compound and down to the conference room where the rest of the team and Senator Ross were waiting. She took a seat by Steve and tensed slightly when he put his hand on her leg. He noticed.

“Five years ago, I had a heart attack.” Ross started. “And dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out it was the best round of my life because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something 40 years in the army had never taught me. Perspective.”

Cassidy had a bad feeling about this. She glanced over at Tony, who nodded at her.

“The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives. But while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some, who would prefer the word ‘vigilantes.”

“What word would you use Mr. Secretary?” Nat asked.

“How about dangerous? What would you call a group of US-based enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders, and inflict their will wherever they choose, and who frankly seem unconcerned about what they leave behind.”

Ross steps out of the way and pulls up several videos up on the screen. Clips of New York and the destruction the Hulk left behind. Washington DC. The Helicarriers crashing into the ground. Sokovia. An entire country destroyed because they couldn’t stop Ultron. Cassidy’s hands started shaking and her breath became shallow when the videos from Lagos came up. Wanda couldn’t even look at the screen and she felt Steve’s hand squeeze her thigh.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Steve told him. Ross nodded and turned the tv off.

“For the past four years, you’ve operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That’s an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution.” Ross picked up a very large book and dropped it on the table with a thud.

“The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries. It states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, you’ll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel only when and if that panel deems it necessary.”

“The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place.” Steve said. “I feel we’ve done that.”

“Tell me Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?” Ross asked. Cassidy looked over to Nat, who was staring at her lap.

“This is the middle ground.” Ross told them.

It was Rhodey who spoke up. “So, there will be contingencies?”

Ross nodded. “Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords.” Steve looked back at Tony, and it dawned on him that Tony had been planning this meeting with Ross for days. Cassidy was hurt that he hadn’t said anything sooner, and she knew Steve would be pissed too.

“And if we come to a decision you don’t like?” Nat asked. Ross stopped and turned to look at her.

“Then you retire.”

Cassidy followed everyone down to the common area to talk it out. Clearly she knew what side Tony was on, but she honestly wasn’t sure herself. Steve would probably side against the Accords, he didn’t want to be controlled and Cassidy knew that.

Steve was looking over the Accords while Rhodey and Sam bickered in the background. Guess they knew what side Rhodey was on.

“How long before they lojack us like a bunch of criminals?” Sam asked.

“117 countries wanna sign this.” Rhodey told them. “117 Sam, and you’re just like ‘no that’s cool, we got it’,”

“I have an equation.” Vision interjected.

“In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world ending events has risen as a commensurate rate.”

“Are you saying it’s our fault?” Steve asked.

“I’m saying there may be a causality.” Vision replied. “Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict breeds catastrophe. Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand.”

Vision had a point. Across all Shields files, the amount of other worldly incidents rose after Tony outed himself, more so after Thor landed on earth. The Avengers being around is just asking for all enhanced individuals, aliens, and anyone that thinks they could take over the world, now has a reason to want to come out.

“Tony.” Nat said. “You’re being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal.”

“It’s because he’s already made up his mind.” Steve told her.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Boy you know me so well. Actually, I’m nursing an electromagnetic headache.” He got up and went into the kitchen, bitching about the coffee grounds in the sink, which may or may not have been Cassidy, but she wasn’t about to open her mouth.

Tony threw up a picture of a young boy and told them that he had died in Sokovia while doing mission work there. That’s why they needed the Accords. Cassidy felt like maybe they needed to be controlled, maybe they didn’t need to be able to go off wherever they thought they were needed. Maybe they should let the government decide that for them.

“We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I’m game.”

“Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don’t give up.” Steve said.

“Who said we’re giving up.”

“We are if were not taking responsibility for our actions.”

“Maybe this way, we can,” Cassidy said softly. Everyone’s head snapped in her direction and she took a big breath before she spoke.

“Look. We save the world, and we do a damn good job of it, but look at the destruction that we leave in our wake. We can’t just throw money at a country or city we’ve destroyed and think that it’s gonna make it all better. Maybe we need to let someone else decide when the Avengers are actually needed.” She glanced at Steve and he was glaring at her as if he was seeing red.

“If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose.” Steve said in a tone Cassidy never wanted to hear again. “What if this panel send us somewhere we don’t think we should go? What if there’s somewhere we think we should go and they won’t let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own.”

“If we don’t do this now, it’s gonna be done to us later.” Tony told them.

“You’re saying they’ll come for me.” Wanda said.

“We would protect you.” Vision told her.

“Maybe Tony’s right.” Cassidy choked on her water and looked to Nat with wide eyes. Hell really had frozen over. “If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off…”

“Aren’t you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass?” Sam asked.

“I’m just reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back.”

“Focus up. I’m sorry. Did I just mishear you, or did you agree with me?” Tony asked her.

“Oh, I want to take it back now.” Nat said, regretting her words.

“I have to go.” Steve said, getting up and leaving. Cassidy stood and went after him, finding him in the stairwell.

“Hey, is everything okay?” She asked. He shook his head.

“Peggy died.” Cassidy’s heart broke for him and she stepped to him and grabbed his hand.

“I’m so sorry Steve.” Steve pulled his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest.

“How could you side with Tony over the accords?” He asked. Cassidy looked down, putting her arms around her middle.

“I’m just tired of all the death and destruction Steve, aren’t you?” There were a few moments of silence before Steve spoke.

“I have to go to her funeral. I’ll see you when I get back.” He turned and walked down the stairs, leaving her there shocked.


	46. After all you do know best

Cassidy stood in the stairwell for several minutes after Steve left. She had thought he would have wanted her to come with him to Peggy’s funeral, to be there for him. She didn’t think he would be so mad at her for siding with Tony. She saw both sides to the situation, she just didn’t want any more people to get hurt.

Tears fell down her face as she sat down on the stairs. She put her head in her hands and let it all go. She heard footsteps and her head shot up to see Nat standing at the top of the stairs. Cassidy wiped her face as the redhead sat next to her.

“What happened?” She asked.

“It’s Peggy, she died. I thought Steve would want me to come with him to the funeral, but he’s so mad at me for siding with Tony over the Accords that he wouldn’t really even talk to me. He just said he’d see me when he got back. I understand where he’s coming from Nat, I really do, but I don’t want another mission like Lagos to happen.” Nat pulled her to her side and rubbed up and down her arm, relaxing her slightly.

“If you wanna get out of the house I’m going to the Accords signing on behalf of the team. We could probably stop in London on the way if you wanted.” Cassidy nodded, maybe going with Nat and hearing the Accords out would make her feel better, and if Steve didn’t want to talk to her, then she’d deal with it later.

Cassidy elected to stay inside the jet while Nat went and talked to Steve. So far she and Nat, Rhodey, Tony, and Vision had decided to sign the Accords. Clint already told them he was retired and Wanda hadn’t decided yet. Cassidy thought she was doing the right thing here, why couldn’t Steve understand that?

The click of Nat’s heels brought Cassidy back to reality and when she looked up she frowned when she didn’t see Steve with her. Nat shook her head and sat in the pilots next to her. “He said he doesn’t want to talk to you right now, I’m sorry Cass. I told him he’s being stupid but he’s just angry.”

Cassidy tried to hold back the tears in her eyes but she failed. She rubbed at her heart, between the tension with Steve and not knowing where Bucky was, Cassidy felt like she was in constant pain.

There was a lot of news coverage on the Accords, how could there not be? 117 countries basically wanted to put a stop to the Avengers. Cassidy followed Nat up to the giant conference room where the signing would take place, and immediately she was being asked to sign things.

A tall man in a well-tailored suit walked over to them and Cassidy recognized him at Prince T’Challa of Wakanda. “I suppose neither of us is used to the spotlight.” He told them.

Nat laughed. “Well, it’s not always so flattering.”

“You seem to be doing alright so far. Who is your friend?” He asked, nodding to Cassidy. She stuck her hand out to shake his, smiling.

“Cassidy Forbes. It’s a pleasure to meet you., Your Highness.”

“Please, T’Challa, we don’t really do formalities in my country.” Cassidy smiled at him as an older man came over, the King of Wakanda.

“Please allow me to apologize for what happened in Nigeria.” Nat told him.

“Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to all this, I know it is not easy. I’m sad to hear Captain Rogers will not be joining us today.” T’Chaka told them.

Nat nodded. “So are we.”

An announcement was made for everyone to be seated so the meeting could get started. Nat took her seat with the rest of the leaders, and Cassidy stood off to the side by the windows with T’Chaka. He started speaking and thanking the Avengers for supporting the Accords, when Cassidy caught something out of the corner of her eye outside.

T’Challa noticed at the same time she did, a man standing on the street by a van. He looked completely out of place. He looked like….no….it couldn’t be him…could it?

“Bucky?” She whispered. It was all she could get out before T’Challa pushed her to the ground and started to run for his father.

“Everybody get down!” There was an explosion and Cassidy was flung across the room, glass pieces falling all over her. She coughed and looked up, seeing T’Chaka lying on the ground, his son crying over his body. Her shoulder burned and she knew she had some glass shards in there. She struggled to her feet and looked around for Nat, who was checking on the injured.

Once they got down to the street, there were people running everywhere. She could hear the news reporters saying that it was Bucky that set off the explosion. Cassidy felt like she couldn’t breathe. She could hear her phone ringing with Steve’s ringtone, which was 'Somebody that I used to know', which she hadn't changed from the last time they fought, but she couldn’t move her hands to answer it.

Bucky couldn’t have done this. He was himself when he had left them on the riverbank. He recognized her and Steve. Had Hydra gotten to him again? That made her worry more. She was frozen. She could see Nat in front of her, taking her phone out of her hand, but she couldn’t focus on anything, she couldn’t move.

“Cass, I need you to come back okay?” Nat asked her, answering the phone.

Steve must have asked about Cassidy because Nat glanced up at her then back down at the ground. “She’s in some kind of shock, she won’t talk or move, I’m not really sure what to do here Steve.”

Cassidy felt Nat’s arms around her and suddenly her feet were moving down the sidewalk. She looked forward and saw that Nat had turned her into an alley. She pressed Cassidy up against the wall so she wouldn’t fall over while she checked to see if anyone was coming.

Cassidy felt a second pair of hands on her and she heard Steve’s voice in her ear. “Sweetheart? I need you to come back to me okay? Come on, look at me with those beautiful eyes, I want to see you.” He said softly. Even though she knew he was right next to her, his voice felt like it was a million miles away. Everything was muffled and Cassidy briefly wondered if her hearing had been damaged in the explosion.

She felt Steve’s lips on hers and after a few moments, her eyes fluttered shut and she came back into focus, grabbing on to Steve with whatever strength she had left. She kissed him back softly and he let out a hum against her lips.

“There she is. Hi sweetheart.” He whispered. He pulled back and Cassidy opened her eyes, blinking a few times, looking around, then back at him. “Steve?” She asked. He smiled at her and nodded.

“Where are we, what happened?”

“You were out of it after they announced Barnes was responsible for the explosion.” Nat said. “Look, I’ve gotta go, are you coming with?” She asked Cassidy.

Cassidy looked from Steve back to Nat, shaking her head. “No, I’m gonna stay here.”


	47. Try to slip past his defense

Bucky was in Bucharest. Sharon had given them intel on him and told them they needed to hurry if they wanted to get to him before her team did, as they had orders to shoot on sight. They took a jet as soon as they could and Cassidy was silent the whole time. She just couldn’t believe that Bucky could have done this. She was still pretty out of when Steve sat down next to her.

“Will you talk to me please?” He said softly. It took a second for her to form words, but when she did, she regretted them.

“Why? You made it clear you weren’t interested in talking to me.” Steve sighed and looked down.

“Look, I may have reacted badly earlier. It’s just everything was happening at the same time and then Peggy and I felt somehow betrayed that you sided with Tony, even though I understand why you did it.” He told her.

“You do?” She asked. He nodded, taking her hand in his.

“Of course, I do. I wish I could sign them too, I just can’t. I can’t give up my right to choose whether or not I can go save someone.” He said. She nodded.

“We’re landing in ten.” Sam told them from the front of the jet. Cassidy changed into her suit and followed Steve and Sam down the street to a tall old apartment building.

“Are you sure this is the place?” Cassidy asked.

“Yeah, Sharon’s intel shows him coming back here.” Steve told her. They went around the back and Steve told her to wait outside, in case Bucky wasn’t Bucky. Sam was keeping watch from the top of the building and Cassidy kept her hand on her gun, listening for any movement inside the apartment.

 _“Head’s up Cap, German Special Forces approaching from the south.”_ Sam told them. They were running out of time. If they were going to get Bucky out of there they needed to move fast.

“Why are you here.” Winter asked Steve. Cassidy’s head snapped toward the door. Bucky was in there. Without thinking Cassidy turned the knob on the door and flung it open, all but running inside.

Both men turned to the door and Winter froze. It couldn’t be. She was dead. She had to be. There was no way she could be here right now.

“Bucky?” She asked softly. Winter carefully walked toward her, glaring at Steve when he put a protective arm in front of her. Cassidy moved it out of the way and looked up at Winter.

“I thought you were…” Winter began, but he couldn’t finish the sentence. He cared for Cassidy too, how could he not? He shared this bond with Bucky for both his soulmates and now they were here.

_Let me out. I need to see her._

**_No, people are coming for us._ **

_I don’t care. I need to see her. Let me out NOW!_

Bucky broke back through and his voice caught in his throat and he could feel his eyes burning looking down at her. She was so beautiful and she was here and she wasn’t dead and it wasn’t his fault.

“Doll?” Bucky choked out and Cassidy smiled brilliantly at him.

“Hi.” She whispered.

Bucky fell to his knees and rested his head on her stomach. “Oh God. I thought you were dead.” He whispered. Cassidy looked to Steve and he shook his head, shrugging. She could feel Bucky shaking and she carded her fingers through his hair and it seemed to calm him. She was about to ask why he thought she was dead when Sam came back over the comms.

_“Guys, they are entering the building. Whatever you’re gonna do, you need to do it now.”_

“Steve.” Cassidy whispered.

“I-I wasn’t in Vienna; I don’t do that anymore.” Bucky said with a shaky breath, pulling back to look up at Steve.

“Well, the people who think you did are coming here now.” Bucky stood, nodding. He tried to step back, but Cassidy grabbed his hand, squeezing it. He looked down at their hands then back up to Cassidy, giving her a small smile.

“They’re not planning on taking you alive Buck.” Steve said softly, coming over to them. He started to reach his hand out for Bucky’s other one, but hesitated, letting it hang back by his side. He wasn’t sure if Bucky even really remembered who he was now, or what they had together.

“That’s smart. Good strategy. It’s what I would do.” Bucky told them.

“Hey.” Cassidy said. “We’re not gonna let them take you, okay?” Bucky squeezed her hand and opened his mouth to speak, but the window shattered and a grenade came through. Cassidy’s eyes went wide as Bucky threw it under Steve’s shield and it exploded with a loud boom.

Two men crashed through the windows and Cassidy drew her gun, shooting one in the leg twice times, taking him down. She didn’t want to kill anyone, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t hurt them to protect Bucky.

Bucky punched a hole in the floor, grabbing a backpack from it, a go bag. He had one ready if he needed to run. He threw it out the door Cassidy had come through and the front door burst open, shots going everywhere. Cassidy jumped behind the kitchen island while Steve threw his shield up in front of him a Bucky, but she wasn’t fast enough because a bullet grazed her upper arm.

“Ow. Fuck.” She whispered. Bucky was by her side in an instant, checking her would. Something changed in his face and she could hear the gears in his arm moving.

“Bucky, I’m okay. Hey.” She said softly, putting each of her hands on the sides of his face, making him look at her. He looked at her with much more intensity than he had before. “You’re not Bucky are you?” She whispered. He stared at her for a few seconds before slowly shaking his head. If this was the Winter Soldier, then why wasn’t he trying to kill them? She didn’t have time to find out because more men came through the door. She was hauled up gently and pushed behind The Soldier as he picked up a cinderblock and threw it at the men coming through the door, stopping the bullets with his metal hand.

Once they were out of the door, Cassidy pulled her gun back out, shooting down at the officers coming up the stairs. Glass shattered above them and Steve threw his shield up to protect them There were too many of them, they weren’t going to get out of this alive.

They fought their way down a few levels and The Soldier burst through a door to an open hallway and swept Cassidy up bridal style. “Do you trust me?” He asked. She looked into his eyes and she knew deep down that he wasn’t going to hurt her. That he would protect her. She nodded and he took off running, vaulting them over the side of the building and onto the other roof.

They did not land as gracefully as she thought they would, but he wrapped his arms around her, protecting her when they rolled across the concrete. He ended up on top of her and there was only a second before he was thrown off her.

Cassidy looked to the left and saw a man that looked like…. well a cat to be honest. He came for The Soldier and she scrambled for her gun but she didn’t have it. Looking around, she saw it lying a few feet from her. She rolled over, getting up to go for it as the two men fought.

She grabbed it, turned and shot at the cat man, but the bullets bounced off his suit. “What the hell.” She said. She ducked as bullets came raining down on the rooftop.

“Sam! A little help here!” She yelled.

“On it!” Sam told her, coming from the side, kicking the back of the helicopter down. The Soldier grabbed the backpack, swinging it on, before turning to Cassidy. He stared at her, and it looked like he was having an internal battle with himself. He turned and jumped off the side of the building, leaving her there.

“Wait!” She yelled, but it was too late. Steve ran up to her, looking over to make sure she was okay. “He just left me here.” She told him.

“I know.” Steve said. “Come on.” They followed as best they could, trying to keep up with The Soldier and the cat man. They jumped down into an expressway, and Cassidy yanked a stopped driver out of his car. Steve got in the passenger seat and she sped down the street after him. They felt a thud on the back of the car and she could see the cat man from the side mirror.

“Sam, we cant shake this guy.” Steve said over the comms. Cassidy started swerving to knock him off, then she ‘bumped’ into another car, causing him to fall off. The solder was in front of them, and Cassidy watched in awe as he pulled someone off a motorcycle going the other way, spun it around and jumped n it, speeding down the street in front of them. She had to admit, it was pretty hot.

She watched him throw an explosive onto the bridge above them and Steve wasted no time in kicking out the windshield. He grabbed Cassidy and jumped just as the car hit the rubble and they hit the ground on his shield, skidding to a stop.

They both got up as police vehicles surrounded them. Rhodey landed, aiming his repulsors at them. “Stand down, now.”

“Congratulations Cap, you’re a criminal, and you’ve made Cassidy one too.” Rhodey told them. They were forced on the ground with their hands behind their heads. Tears slipped from her eyes as she realized they had lost, and they were going to take Bucky from them and do God knows what.

She glanced over to The Soldier but he had a much softer look on his face now, and she knew that Bucky had broken back through. He mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ to her as they cuffed him, putting him into a truck.


	48. Without granting innocence

Cassidy was silent the whole ride to the embassy, or wherever the hell they were taking them. Steve sat next to her, refusing to glance her way, guilt eating away at him for he even being in this position in the first place.

She was vaguely aware of a conversation happening with T’Challa, who she was surprised as fuck to see as the cat man, and Steve. She was too worried about Bucky. What were they going to do with him? Probably lock him away and she’d never see him again.

No. That wouldn’t happen. She’d do whatever she had to do to break him out and they’d run, and if Steve didn’t want to come with them then to hell with him. It was time that he started putting his soulmates first once in a while.

She was dragged out of the truck by an officer and into the building and they were led into a large room and Cassidy saw Bucky in what looked like a giant glass cage, very securely strapped in.

“Bucky.” She whispered. She tried to go to him but the officer behind her yanked her back into place next to Steve and she could see Bucky struggling against his restraints.

Three people walked toward them, one being Sharon. “What’s gonna happen him?” Steve asked.

“Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition.” The man told them.

“This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander.”

“See that their weapons are placed in lockup. We will write you a receipt.” They watched two men walk past them with Steve’s shield and Sam’s wings.

“I better not look out the window and see someone flying around in those.” Sam warned. They were led to what looked like a conference room and Tony looked relieved to see her. He hung up the phone and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What the hell is the matter with you? You literally signed the Accords less than 48 hours ago and you’re already arrested?”

Cassidy looked down, she hated being scolded like a child. “Tony you don’t understand.”

“Yeah I do, you found your other soulmate, and guess what? He’s wanted for murder.” He told her. She flinched slightly and walked past him; into the room they had waiting. She flung herself into a chair and smacked her head down on the table. This was a disaster.

How many more people can she piss of today?

They were watching Bucky from the conference room, a doctor was coming in to talk to him, some kind of psychiatrist. Sharon came in and turned the audio on the monitor so they could hear what was going on.

 _“I’m not here to judge you, I’m just here to ask you a few questions.”_ The doctor told Bucky. _“Do you know where you are James? I cant help you if you don’t talk to me James.”_

“My name is Bucky.” Cassidy’s head shot back up from where it was on her arms when she heard his voice. He sounded so broken. Steve turned to the photo that had been released of Bucky after the bombing in Vienna.

“Why release this photo in the first place?” He asked. Sharon shrugged her shoulders.

“To get the word out quicker?”

‘Right. It’s a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken. Get seven million people looking for the Winter Soldier.”

“You’re saying someone framed him to find him?” Sharon asked. It would make sense, especially if Hydra wanted him back.

“Steve we looked for this guy for two years, and we got nothing.” Sam told them.

Steve shook his head. “We didn’t bomb the UN. That turns a lot of heads.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t guarantee that whoever framed him would get him.” Sharon said. Cassidy’s blood froze, the wheels in her head turning.

“No, but it guarantees we would.” She said, looking back up at the monitor.

 _“Tell me Bucky.”_ The Doctor said. _“You’ve seen a great deal haven’t you?”_

 _“I don’t wanna talk about it.”_ Bucky told him. She wanted to be down there with him. He shouldn’t be in some cage like an animal.

_“Don’t worry. We only have to talk about one.”_

The power went out in the building and everyone started looking around. Cassidy stood up and absentmindedly reached for her gun that wasn’t there. She and Steve looked to Sharon and she nodded.

“Sub level five, east wing.” They took off, Sam following behind them. If this was Hydra, and it probably was, because why the hell not, they needed to get to Bucky and fast. Steve reached the wing first and when Cassidy got there, she covered her mouth when she saw the carnage. There were at least a dozen bodies on the floor.

They heard someone call for help from the room that Bucky had been kept in. Cassidy was the last to enter, and she saw Bucky out of the corner of her eye, but didn’t have time to react as he attacked Sam.

“Bucky stop!” She screamed. They each took turns hitting him, and it was clear the doctor that had been in here had done something because this wasn’t Bucky.

He threw Sam on the ground and pushed Cassidy out of his way, knocking her to the floor, before going after Steve. She rolled over to check on Sam and the doctor ran out of the room. Once they were standing, Sam went after the doctor and Cassidy ran back upstairs to find Bucky and Steve.

She found him in the cafeteria and ducked as Tony got thrown over her head. She watched Sharon and Nat get taken down and he stood, looking at her. She really did not want to do this. She took a big breath and walked toward him, ducking at his first punch, but his second one got her in the stomach. She went to punch him, but he grabbed her arm with his metal hand, squeezing it, and she was sure something in her wrist was broken. He picked her up by her throat and threw her across the room, landing her on a table.

Black spots clouded her vision as she rolled over and tried to stand. She needed to find Steve. Bucky was gone and when Sam got up there, they ran outside to see everyone in a panic. Cassidy bent down and picked Steve’s jacket up with a shaky hand.

“Damn it.” Sam said.

They heard a crash and she looked up to see a helicopter crash into the top of the building. She could vaguely see Steve outside it, then a metal hand shot out of the window, grabbing his neck. She watched in horror as the helicopter went over the edge and into the water, and she took off running.


	49. Lay down a list of what is wrong

On the way to find Bucky and Steve, part of Cassidy just wanted them to be okay, the other part wanted to yell at Bucky for leaving her on that rooftop. Bucky was unconscious when they found him, and together Sam and Steve got his arm wedged so that if he woke up as the soldier, he wouldn’t be able to get out.

Cassidy was sitting on the bank staring out at the water when Steve sat down next to her.

“How are you feeling?” He asked. She shrugged and looked down.

“Exhausted. I hate that this is happening, I hate that you’re mad at me, I hate that Bucky is going through this. I just want us to all go away together and be happy.”

Steve sighed and laced his fingers with hers, feeling some of the tension leave his body at the contact.

“I’m not mad at you.” Steve started.

“Then what do you call leaving me behind while you went to Peggy’s funeral, then refusing to speak to me when Nat and I came?” She said, turning to look at him. He didn’t say anything for a minute, looking back out the water.

“I guess I just felt…I don’t know. Betrayed isn’t the right word, I just thought we’d be on the same page about the Accords is all.” He told her.

“Steve, you have to understand, I’ve given most of my life to Shield. I still think like an agent even if I’m not one. I am on the same page with you, but I also see the points that Tony is making about it and they’re valid ones.”

Steve looked back at you and you could feel the disappointment radiating off him, and it made you feel awful. “I guess were just never gonna be on the same side on it.” He told her, and that made her feel worse.

She was about to say something to him when Sam interrupted. “Guys, he’s awake.”

Cassidy stood back behind a wall for a minute, collecting herself. She was on a one-way ticket to another panic attack, she could feel it, and there were more important things to think about, she needed to get herself under control.

She heard Bucky groan and she stilled, leaning her head back against the wall.

“Which Bucky am I talking to?”

“Your mom’s name is Sarah and you used to put newspapers in your shoes.” Bucky said chuckling. Steve laughed and you cracked a smile hearing the two of them laugh together.

“Did I dream it?” He asked.

“Dream what?”

“Cassidy. Did I dream her, or is she alive?” Bucky whispered. Cassidy stepped out from behind the wall and she heard Bucky take in a breath.

“I’m here Bucky.” She told him. His eyes watered and he tried to get up to go to her, but his arm was still trapped. He looked to Steve and he went over and helped him get it loose. He was up and over to Cassidy with just a few long strides looking down at her, brushing a strand of hair down her face.

“I thought you were dead.” He whispered. She closed her eyes for a second, leaning into his touch. She pulled back and put both of her hands on his chest, pushing him.

“You left me.” She sad softly. Bucky tilted his head, not understanding. She hit him in the chest and he flinched.

“You left me on that roof!” She screamed, hitting him again. She went for a third time and he caught her wrist, causing her to whimper. He looked down and pulled her jacket sleeve up, revealing a black and purple bruise and severe swelling.

“Did…did I do this?” Bucky asked her, turning her wrist over. She nodded, tears coming down her face.

“You didn’t mean to.” She whispered. Bucky’s heart broke for her and he really didn’t know what to say.

“You didn’t even hesitate, you just left me on that roof. You cared more about getting away than coming back for me.” She said, her voice cracking. She broke down, the trauma from the past few days catching up to her. Bucky stepped forward to hold her, and she fought him until she didn’t have any energy left, and just let him.

Bucky held her while she cried and eventually she calmed down, the feeling of Bucky’s hands on her back relaxing her. “Doll listen to me. I didn’t want to leave you there. I wanted to get him away from you and I knew that you would be safe with Stevie.” He pulled back to look at her. “Believe me, I don’t ever want to leave you now that I found you.”

Sam cleared his throat and Steve nodded, looking to Bucky.

“How many people did I hurt.” He said.

“Enough.” Steve told him. Bucky told them that he wasn’t the only Winter Soldier. There were five more that were ten times as lethal as he was. They needed to get to Sokovia and they needed help. Tony was out of the question, in fact, Cassidy was sure he’d never speak to her again.

They got into the car and drove to a place to meet Sharon. She gave Steve his shield and Sam’s wings back. Sam was stuck in the backseat with Bucky and he kept squirming. Cassidy turned around and glared at him and he gave her a pointed look.

Sam huffed and Cassidy bit back a laugh. “Anything I can help you with?” She asked. Sam rolled his eyes and glared at Bucky.

“He won’t give me any more room.”

Bucky snorted. “You have plenty of room bird brain.”

Cassidy groaned, wondering if this is how it would be from now on. She got out of the car and came around to the driver’s side, yanking the door open.

“Out.” She told Sam. He hopped out with a grin on his face which earned him a smack on the back of the head. She climbed in and put her legs in Bucky’s lap. In Sam’s defense, Bucky did take up a lot of room in the backseat but she didn’t mind.

“Is this okay?” She asked, feeling guilty that she hadn’t asked. Bucky hesitated, but put his flesh hand over her ankles, rubbing the exposed skin.

“It’s fine doll.”

Steve had called Clint and he was going to go get Wanda from the compound. He also said he had someone else that could help them. They went to a motel to wait and the first thing Cassidy did was lock herself into the bathroom for a minute.

Both of her soulmates were right outside that door and it should have been the happiest moment of her life but because of Hydra and what they took from Bucky, it wasn’t. She wasn’t sure how he and Steve’s part of the relationship would be. It had been so long and Bucky wasn’t the same person anymore, neither was Steve.

She splashed her face before walking out into the room. Both men looked up at her and she had to calm her libido down before she jumped them both.

Bucky was standing against the dresser and Steve was sitting at the little table by the window. Cassidy sat down in the middle of the bed and held her hands out to them.

“Will you come sit with me please?” She asked. The came and sat down in front of her, taking her hands.

“Look. I know that things are bad right now. I know that the two of you have a lot to talk about between you. I know things wont be the same, and this isn’t going to be easy.” She said, looking down at each of her hands in theirs.

“But, I am so happy that I have you both. I never thought I could, I thought that a part of me would be missing for the rest of my life, and now you’re here Bucky. And I know this is scary, but believe me when I tell you, you are wanted Bucky. I want you.” She told him, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back and smiled at her, tears in his eyes.

She watched as Steve slowly slid his hand out to Bucky’s, lacing their fingers, smiling when he didn’t pull away. “I want you too Buck, till the end of the line.”


	50. The things you've told him all along

They met Clint at the airport and Wanda threw her arms around Cassidy when she hopped out of the van.

“I was worried about you. I’m glad you’re okay.” The younger woman told her. Cassidy smiled, hugging her back.

“You don’t have to do this Wanda, you can go back home and stay safe.”

Wanda shrugged. “I want to be here. It was time to get off my ass.” She joked, smirking at Clint. He opened the side door, revealing someone passed out. Cassidy raised an eyebrow and Clint put up a finger before smacking the man n the head.

He jumped up and scrambled out of the van and Cassidy turned away to stop from laughing, catching Bucky smirk at her as she did so.

“Captain America.” The man said, staring at Steve like he was Jesus or something. Lang couldn’t stop shaking Steve’s hand and Wanda looked to Cassidy with a smirk. “It’s an honor. I’m shaking your hand too long. Wow. This is awesome!”

He had to be the biggest nerd she’d ever met, next to Coulson.

Lang turned to Wanda and smiled. “I know you too, You’re great.”

“Look I know you know a lot of super people, so thinks for thanking of me.” He said. “Hey man!” He told Sam.

“What’s up Tic Tac.”

“They tell you what we’re up against?” Steve asked.

“Something about some psycho-assassins?”

“Were outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you’re a wanted man.” Cassidy looked down at her feet, then over to Bucky, who looked very uncomfortable.

He didn’t think they should be doing this for him. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve them.

**_They want you. They both do. You deserve this. WE deserve this._ **

“We should get moving.” Bucky told them. If they waited any longer there was a good chance they’d get caught.

“We got a chopper lined up.” Clint said. Alarms started going off and a man came over the intercoms, speaking in German.

“They’re evacuating the airport.” Bucky said. Steve looked at Cassidy then back at the rest of the team.

“Suit up.”

Thankfully Clint had brought a variety of guns for them, also including one of Cassidy’s tac suits. She smiled and crawled into the van to change. When she stepped back out, Bucky was already in his gear and securing various knives to his person, which was extremely sexy. Dammit her soulmates were built like Greek Gods. He turned to her and his mouth dropped open.

She smirked, walking up to him, securing her guns in their holsters. “See something you like soldier?” She asked, stepping up to him, hooking her fingers in his belt loops, tugging him to her. She could see Bucky gulp and slowly nod his head, and she smiled even bigger, darting her tongue out between her teeth.

“Maybe. Maybe I see a lot I like.” He told her before winking and walking around her to finish with his weapons. Cassidy stood there with her mouth hanging open for a second, a little shocked at what he said to her. From what Steve had told her, he always had a way with words, but she wasn’t sure he would fall back into being the same Bucky he always was, because, well he wasn’t.

Steve tried to make you stay back with Bucky and Sam inside the airport but you refused. You didn’t want him to go out alone in case something happened. She didn’t want to be right, but as they ran toward the helicopter Clint had procured for them, something attached to it and sent an electrical shock over it.

Cassidy swore as Tony and Rhodey landed in front of them.

“Man, it is so weird how you run into people at the airport.” Tony said.

“So weird.” Rhodey told him.

“Hear me out Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist. He’s behind all of this.” Steve reasoned.

“Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?” Tony asked. Cassidy stepped forward.

“Tony please. Bucky didn’t do this. You have to believe me. Hydra was controlling him, just like that doctor was.” She told him. He glared at her before looking down.

“I had more faith in you Cass. You signed the Accords and less than 24 hours later you’re arrested with Spangles here. I expected more from you little Swan.” Tony’s words hurt her. He had no idea what she was going through.

“Swan?” Steve asked.

“Oh, your lovely soulmate never told you her code name and what it stands for?” Tony asked, glancing between the two. There was a reason she hadn’t told Steve. She wasn’t proud of it. It was a name other Shield agents had given her and eventually it stuck.

“They call her the Swan because she’s just as beautiful and twice as deadly. She could make you feel like the only person in the world while killing you slowly and you’d beg for more.”

“Tony that’s enough.” Cassidy told him.

“Cass.” She turned to see Nat slowly walking toward them, clearly on Tony’s side. “You know what’s about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?” Cassidy turned to look at Steve. She really didn’t want to do this, but did they have a choice? Tony wasn’t going to let them leave the airport.

“Alright, I’ve run out of patience. Underoos!” Tony yelled and Steve’s hands were bound together with some kind of webbing, his shield flying up into the air and nto the hands of a scrawny kid in what looked like a spider suit.

“You’ve been busy.” Steve told him.

“And you’ve been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. Rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn’t even want to leave, a safe place. You’re even dragging your soulmate down with you.” Tony told him. “I’m trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.”

“You did that when you signed.” Steve said.

“Alright, we’re done. You’re gonna turn Barnes over, and you’re gonna come with us, because it’s us.”

“Tony, he’s my soulmate too. Please don’t make me do this.” Cassidy pleaded. Tony locked eyes with her for a second and she saw his face soften slightly.

“Look Cass, I’m sorry you got dealt a shitty hand, but your boyfriends a murderer and needs to turn himself over.” The look on Cassidy’s face instantly made Tony regret his words. He hadn’t meant to hut her, he just wanted them to hand themselves over before they got hurt.

Sam’s voice came through on the comms, telling them they found the Quinjet. “Hangar five, north runway.” Steve put his hands in the air and one of Clint’s arrows shot through it,freeing him.

Scott grew back to full size, knocking Spiderman over, running Steve’s shield back to him. T’Challa took off toward where Bucky and Sam were, and Cassidy ran over, skidding to a stop in front of him.

“You don’t have to do this please.” She pleaded.

“He killed my father.”

“No he didn’t! Please.” T’Challa did not hesitate to come for her. She was able to duck the first hit but he really did have cat like reflexes and the second hit got her in the side, sending her to the ground. She spun around, kicking him in the face, and jumped back up, pulling her baton out from behind her.

Steve was right behind her, throwing his shield at T’Challa. It bounced right off and it seemed like no matter what they did, none of their hits were landing. Damn vibranium. Rhodey came down with some kind of baton, but it exploded against the shield, sending all of them flying.

When Cassidy got back up, there was a giant explosion and she heard Scott say something about how it was supposed to be a water truck. She followed Steve and met up with the rest of the group as they took off toward the hangar. They needed to get out of there. They had almost made it when a surge of yellow energy burned a line into the ground. Vision.

“Captain Rogers, I know you believe what you’re doing is right.” He said. Tony, Nat, Rhodey, T’Challa and the Spider kid all lined up and Cassidy knew they were going to get out of fighting them. She took in a ragged breath, trying to keep her anxiety at bay. She really didn’t want to do this. This was her family.

“What do we do Cap?” Sam asked, and Cassidy wished that he hadn’t. She looked over at him and she could tell he was fighting with himself. If this ended badly, he would take all the blame, he always did.

“We fight.” Cassidy closed her eyes and she felt a tug on her pinky. She looked over to see Clint looking at her, tipping his head in Nat’s direction, nodding. They would both go to Nat. They knew how she operated on the field, it would be easy for them to subdue her.

Cassidy caught Nat’s first punch, twisting her arm around her back and flipping her to the ground. She groaned and kicked her leg out, tripping Cassidy onto her ass.

“Oww.” She gritted out, getting back up as Clint came in. They traded blows until Clint got her on the ground.

“We’re still friends right?” Nat asked. They smiled at her.

“Depends on how hard you hit us.”

Cassidy took that moment to get away, to get to Bucky or Steve. She met them behind a staircase and some crates, leaning back against it to catch her breath.

“We gotta go, that guy’s probably to Siberia by now.” Bucky told them.

“We gotta draw out the flyers.” Steve said. They weren’t gonna get anywhere with Tony, Rhodey and Vision still in the air.

“I’ll take Vision, you guys get to the jet.”

“No, you get to the jet. The rest of us aren’t getting out of here.” Sam told them.

Cassidy took a deep breath. “He’s right. This isn’t the real fight. You guys need to go.”

Steve and Bucky looked at her with confused looks.

“Cass, no. If you get caught….” Steve started, coming over to her, Bucky right behind him.

“I’ll be okay. Tony’s not gonna hurt me, as mad as he is. You two just promise to come back to me okay?” She whispered, leaning her head against Steve’s chest. She looked up at him and he kissed her softly, wrapping his hands around her waist. “Take care of each other.” She whispered against his lips.

She turned to Bucky and gave him a small smile, reaching for his hand. “Come back to me okay? We’re just getting to know each other.” She told him. He pulled on her hand, the other one sliding behind her neck and pressed his lips against hers. It was slow and passionate and she swore she saw stars behind her eyelids. His tongue swirled against hers and her legs went weak, and she was thankful he was holding her up.

He pulled away slowly, resting his head against hers. “I’ll always find my way back to you doll.” He said softly.

Cassidy pulled back, smiling at him. “Well, at least you kissed me sooner than Steve did, he kept me waiting for weeks.” Steve looked over to them shocked and Bucky laughed, actually laughed and it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard.

“Yeah, Stevie never knew how to talk to a girl, I’m not surprised that hasn’t changed.”


	51. And Pray to God he hears you

Cassidy was cold. She was used to being warm with a personal heater as her bedmate. But lying in this cell at the Raft, she was cold. They had surrendered after Nat let Steve and Bucky go. She got to leave with Tony, while Cassidy, Clint, Scott, Wanda and Sam were arrested and taken to the Raft.

She missed her boys and she wondered if she’d ever see them again. She leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. She couldn’t imagine the guilt Steve was feeling right now. She knew he would blame himself, but they all followed him willingly, and they would do it again.

She could hear the faint crying from the cell next to hers and she turned to the wall, resting her hand on it. “Wanda? I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.” She told the girl. The crying stopped and Cassidy almost couldn’t hear her.

“It’s not your fault.” Wanda said softly.

The hours that passed felt like days and she wondered if Rhodey was okay. She saw him fall from the sky and hit the ground hard. Tony would find a way to save him.

She was lying down when she heard the door open. Sitting up, she saw Tony walk in. Cassidy sat up as Tony mad his way over to her. Clint started yelling things out at him and she could actually see the guilt on Tony’s face, which wasn’t something that happened often.

“Are you okay?” He asked. She stood and went over to the glass, her arms crossed.

“Do you even care Tony?” She asked. He looked down, chewing on his lip, something he did when she or Pepper were mad at him.

“Look Cass, I’m sorry okay? I didn’t know they’d put you here.”

She sighed. “You knew they’d put us somewhere Tony. Look at Wanda. They have her tied up like an insane person. Don’t you feel the tiniest bit of guilt here?”

“I was wrong. Barnes didn’t cause the explosion. The real psychiatrist was found dead.” He told her. She shook her head and scoffed, stepping back.

“We tried to tell you Tony. You should have believed us. You should have trusted us. You should have trusted me.” She said, turning and walking back to her bed.

Sam ended up telling Tony where Steve and Bucky went after he knocked the audio out of their cameras. Tony turned to leave, turning to look at Cassidy one more time before he left.

_Bucky and Steve were silent on the jet. Bucky could remember flashbacks from his relationship with Steve, but he wasn’t that person anymore. He didn’t know if he could be. Would he be enough for Steve?_

_Still he felt the pull toward Steve from his mark. He carefully reached his hand over and hooked his pinky into Steve’s, like he remembered doing all those years ago._

_He heard Steve let out a little gasp. “Oh Buck, I’ve missed you.” He whispered. Steve turned in his seat and slid to the floor in between Bucky’s legs, resting his head against his chest. Steve was always the submissive one in the relationship. He loved Bucky with everything he had and would do anything for him._

_Bucky tensed at first, but then he slowly slid his hand in Steve’s hair. Steve melted into him and Bucky remembered how he felt in his arms. Even before the serum Steve had fit perfectly against him, and now that they were both stronger and bigger, he still melded into him the same way._

_Steve looked up at him with a tear stained face, just happy to have him back in his life. Bucky wiped a tear away and brushed his thumb across Steve’s face, causing him to close his eyes and shiver._

_Bucky took that moment to slowly press his lips against Steve’s, and the whimper he let out was almost enough to make Bucky push him down to the floor and take him right there. But he wasn’t ready for that. He slid his tongue across Steve’s lip and the blonde was shaking in his arms._

_Steve was at a loss for words. He never thought he’d see Bucky again, and now he was here, kissing him and everything was falling into place. Except for Cassidy not being there. Steve slowly pulled back, resting his head against Bucky’s._

_“Stevie.” Bucky whispered._

_“We shouldn’t have let her stay behind Buck. She should be here with us.” Steve told him, his voice cracking._

_“I know, I know.” Bucky said softly. “But I don’t think she’s the kind of girl you tell what to do is she?” Steve laughed and shook his head._

_“No, she’s not. I learned that the hard way.”_

_“Why did it take you so long to kiss her anyhow punk?” Bucky asked. Steve sighed, getting up and sitting back in his seat._

_“I was just so scared because I had finally found her Buck. When I came out of the ice I thought I’d never be happy again, then I found her. I didn’t want to screw anything up. It also felt like I was betraying you, which I know now was silly.” Bucky laughed and shook his head._

_“You never were good at talking to women, I’m not surprised that hasn’t changed.”_

Cassidy woke up to a splitting headache. She rolled over and blood dripped onto the floor from her nose. Another searing pain in her side had her on the floor, clutching her ribs. She was guessing Tony found them and something went wrong.

One of her ribs was broken she knew it. She coughed up blood into the toilet and leaned back against the wall. A searing pain went through her arm and she yanked her sleeve down to see a burn mark just under her shoulder.

“Oh God. What is happening?” She whispered. She heard the clicking of keys as the guards came in to get her before she passed out.

When she came to, she was in her cell, but she was in a tremendous amount of pain. The guards obviously hadn’t cared what happened to her, they just took her to medical and had them do a half ass job of patching her up?

“Cass?” Clint called out.

“I’m here.” She groaned, sitting up slowly. Her side hurt and when she ran her hands over it, she could feel compression bandages and a lukewarm ice pack. Her ribs were broken.

“What happened?” She asked.

“We don’t know. You just started screaming. The guards came to get you and brought you back a few hours later.” Sam said.

“It’s the bond isn’t it?” Clint asked quietly. She knew that’s what it was.

“Something bad happened to Steve and Bucky, I think it was Tony.” She sad, wincing after she tried to take a deep breath. She was worried about her boys, and she was also worried about Tony. Judging by her injuries from them, she was sure Tony was in worse shape.

She heard thudding above them and she slowly got up and walked over to the glass, leaning against it. She heard the door open and her breath caught in her throat when she saw her boys enter the room.

They came back for her.


	52. Pray to God he hears you

Steve’s heart broke when he saw her. He knew that she would be hurt. He tried to get Tony to stop, tried to reason with him that they were hurting her. Tony didn’t care. All he saw was red. He wanted Bucky to suffer, and Steve couldn’t let that happen.

Bucky walked up to the glass and put his hand up against it. “Stevie, get her out of there.” He said softly. Steve turned and went around to open the doors, letting the others out in the process

“Oh doll, I’m so sorry.” He whispered. Cassidy smiled weakly at him.

“You came back for me.” She said.

“Of course we did sweetheart.” Steve told her, getting the door open and coming over to her, carefully picking her up bridal style and taking her out of the cell. Clint and Scott decided to stay behind, wanting to get home to their families as soon as they could.

Nat was waiting on the jet for them, her face a look of horror as Steve carried her in and sat her down on a table in the back.

“Jesus **_kotenok_** , are you okay?” She asked. Cassidy shrugged, wincing as she did so, her body aching all over. She clearly wasn’t given any pain meds while she was out.

“No, she’s not okay.” Bucky said from behind her, grabbing a med kit from the wall. He began to inspect her injures, his brow creased the whole time. “They did a shitty job of patching you up doll.” He said, unwrapping the gauze from around her arm.

“Yeah well they didn’t give my any pain killers either.” She grumbled, thankful when Nat produced a couple of pills and a bottle of water.

Buckys face paled when he saw the scarred flesh on her arm. This was because of him. He raised his hand above her arm, but dropped it. Cassidy was watching him out of the corner of his eye. He was shaking. She glanced up to the spot where his metal arm once sat, the wires and burn marks making her queasy.

She watched something in his face change and she was learning that it meant that Bucky was going away and Winter was coming out. She had a feeling Winter processed his guilt in a more destructive way than Bucky. She grabbed onto his hand and squeezed.

“Where are we going?” Cassidy asked. Someone appeared behind Steve and she looked to see it was T’Challa.

“We’re going to my home. Welcome to Wakanda.” He said as the jet passed through a forcefield. They looked out the windows and Cassidy sucked in a breath. It was beautiful.

“My sister will be able to take care of all your injuries Miss Forbes. You should be good as new in no time.” T’Challa told her.

“Thank you for this. Thank you for everything.” Steve told him, holding out his hand. T’Challa took it and pulled him in for a hug.

“Anything for friends.”

Cassidy tried to walk off the jet, but Steve wouldn’t let her, picking her up and carrying her into the medical wing. A tiny woman came up to them as Steve set Cassidy on the counter.

“This is my sister Shuri.” T’Challa explained.

“My brother told me a little about your situation. We have everything we need here to help you get better.” Shuri told Cassidy.

She nodded as Shuri and the other doctors got her hooked up to machines to run tests while two others tended to Steve and Bucky’s injuries, which were minor now. Damn speed healing.

She was kept in the medical wing for two days, using a machine similar to the cradle Dr. Cho had to heal Cassidy’s wounds.

Once she was released, she was moved to a room with Steve and as she was getting ready for bed, Bucky was standing awkwardly by the door. Cassidy stopped moving pillows from the bed and looked up at him, causing Steve to do the same.

“What are you doing Buck?” Steve asked him. Bucky shrugged his shoulders and looked down.

“I didn’t know if you guys wanted me in here or not.” He said softly, and her heart shattered just a little. She walked up to him and took his hand in both of hers. Shuri had managed to ger the old arm out of the socket and cleaned up the best she could and said that she would start working on another arm as soon as they got his head fixed. She had also said that Bucky might need surgery to remove the rest of the hardware from his shoulder, because it would be too outdated for anything they put in there.

Bucky was nervous at first, but Cassidy and Steve assured him that they would be with him the whole time.

“Bucky, remember what I told you in that shitty motel room? You are wanted. We want you here with us. Always.” She said softly.

Steve came up to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Come to bed Buck, we can talk in the morning. I know we’re all tired.”

Bucky took a deep breath and nodded, letting Cassidy lead him to the bed. She got in next to Steve and motioned for Bucky to get in next to her. He did and faced her, Steve facing her back.

“I get nightmares sometimes.” He whispered. “What if I get one and hurt one of you in the middle of the night?”

Cassidy brushed a strand of hair out his face and kissed him softly. His hand went to her waist and squeezed it gently, Steve’s hand sliding over his. “We’ll be okay. You’re here with us now. Where you’re supposed to be.” She told him. She scratched the b ack of his scalp slowly until he fell asleep, she and Steve not long after.

When Cassidy woke up in the morning, Bucky wasn’t in the bed. She panicked for a second, but relaxed when she heard the shower running. The door was opened, and part of her thought that he did that so he could hear them. It was sweet and protective, and it made her smile. She sat up, careful not to wake Steve and pulled her legs over the side of the bed. There were still some faint bruises on her, but for the most part she was healed, just a little sore.

The shower turned off and Bucky pulled back the curtain, only a towel wrapped around his waist, hair dripping, and Cassidy gulped. Holy hell.

His eyes met hers and he smirked motioning for her to come over. She got up off the bed with more pep than she probably should have, and made her way into the bathroom.

Bucky wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. “Now, do YOU see something YOU like?” He teased, using her former words against her. Her mouth dropped open but she quickly shut it, trailing her eyes down his chest, automatically pushing her thighs together at the water trailing down his stomach.

“Yeah. Definitely.” She whispered. In one quick motion he pushed her up against the wall, his hand on her waist, holding her there. She let out a little yelp and smiled up at him, waiting for him to make the next move.

He put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, breathing in deep.

“Hey.” She whispered. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, unsure of what to do. Then she realized. He was afraid of hurting her.

“It’s okay Bucky. You’re not going to hurt me. I trust you.” That was all it took for Bucky to crash his lips to hers. She let out a little whimper and slid her hands to the back of his neck. He was a rougher kisser than Steve, but she liked it. His hand made its way to the side of her face and he pressed his body into her, and it felt like they’d been doing this their whole lives, just like it had with Steve.

She could feel how hard he was underneath the towel and she was NOT disappointed. The serum had been good for many things she was sure of, but this might be her favorite.

“Bucky.” She panted against his lips. She swore she heard him growl as he gripped her hip tighter. His hand went around to her ass and squeezed and moaned, giving Cassidy the chance to pull back attach her lips to his neck. Bucky’s mouth went to her shoulder and he nipped her playfully, thanking whatever God he believed in that he still remembered how to do this.

Her hand ran over the scarring on his shoulder and he froze. She jerked her hand back and kissed his neck again. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“It’s okay.”

She placed a kiss right next to the scars and waited for Bucky’s reaction. “Is this okay?” Bucky nodded into her shoulder and she began to place soft kisses over the scarred flesh. Bucky started shaking in her arms.

He didn’t know what to do. Nobody had been this sweet to him in so long, and Cassidy acted like the horrible mess of scars on him didn’t bother her.

She ran her hands up and down his back, trying to soothe him. God knows the last time someone was this caring with him.

“Oh baby. It’s okay.” She whispered. He pulled back and looked down at her, tears fresh in his eyes. She wiped them away and leaned up to kiss him. His kisses were frantic, like it was the last time he’d ever see her.

“Well now I feel left out.” Steve voice sounded from the doorway. Bucky pulled back, turning his head towards Steve.

“You’re always welcome to join Stevie.” Cassidy told him. He chuckled and came over to them, leaning down to kiss Cassidy softly. She felt Bucky’s hand leave her waist and looked to see him pulling Steve’s face away from hers and into a kiss with him.

She’d always imagined what it would be like to watch her soulmates kiss, but she never imagined it would be this hot.

Bucky pulled away from him and smirked. “Don’t be jealous punk, I just wanted some time alone with her before.”

“Before what?” Cassidy asked. Bucky looked down at her and sighed.

“I think I need to go back under the ice again. I can’t trust my brain and until Shuri can find out how to get those words out of my head, I just cant take the risk of hurting either of you.” He told her.

She frowned. “For how long?”

“I don’t know doll. As long as it takes. I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you again.” He said softly. Cassidy leaned her head against his chest and Steve stepped behind her, sandwiching her in between them.

“Steve will be here with you the whole time and I’m sure it won’t take Shuri long to figure it out okay? Can you wait for me?” He asked her. She nodded, looking up at him.

“I’d do anything for you Bucky.”


	53. Where did I go wrong

Watching Bucky get frozen right in front of them was probably one of the hardest things Cassidy ever had to go through. She placed a kiss against the glass before she and Steve left the med wing. Shuri put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

“I will find a way to help him, I promise.” She said softly. Cassidy sent her a small smile, thanking her, then went back to their room, where Cassidy flung herself on the bed, in the spot where Bucky had slept.

Steve chuckled slightly at her flop and laid down next to her. He was about to say something funny about it when he heard her sniffle. He got up off the bed and came around to the other side kneeling on the floor. She was crying.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“He’s supposed to be here with us. We were finally all together.” She whispered, her voice cracking.

Steve’s heart broke and he leaned in, resting his head on hers. “Oh honey, I know. But he has to get better, and this is the only way he feels safe. He’s gonna be okay, and we’ll be right here when he wakes up okay?”

Cassidy nodded and brushed her lips against his. She pulled him onto the bed until he way lying on top of her. Her kisses became frantic as she started pulling his shirt over his head. He tossed it on the ground and helped her out of her shirt, being careful of her injuries. He kissed her arm where there was a light pink scar, trailing his hands down her sides.

She rolled her hips against him, feeling that he was already hard. Her hands slipped into his waistband, tugging them down. She huffed, only being able to get them to his thighs. He chuckled and sat up, taking them off the rest of the way, before tugging her pants off.

Steve placed kisses up her legs, on the inside of each of her thighs, nipping as he went. He had to put a hand on her hips to stop her from squirming. She whined when his mouth ghosted over where she really wanted him the most and he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“What is it sweetheart?” He asked, smirking, knowing damn well what she wanted.

“Please Steve.”

“Please what?” He teased. She groaned and tried to push her hips up to his face, but he was too strong.

“I want your mouth on me, please.” She begged. He smiled at her and slid his tongue between her folds. She arched her back and her mouth fell open. Steve had never done this before and she was surprised, because it felt amazing.

Steve swirled his tongue around her clit and she let out a moan she didn’t know she had in her. He kept going, feeling her legs starting to shake, her orgasm building. Her hands clenched in the sheets as she came, yelling out Steve’s name, hoping to God that nobody else could hear them.

Steve climbed back over her, crashing his lips down on hers, and she moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue. She could feel the tip of his cock sliding through her folds and she pushed her hips up to meet him. Steve pulled back and looked down at her. He thought she looked beautiful like this, swollen lips, blissed out and he swelled with pride that he’d done that to her.

“Are you sure?” He asked. He didn’t want her to regret this later because she was missing Bucky. She nodded her head fervently.

“Yes Steve, I need you.” She panted, That was all he needed to hear. He slid himself inside her and in one motion, he was all the way in. They both moaned, Cassidy digging her nails into his shoulders.

Steve leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, rocking his hips slowly. Cassidy moaned into his mouth when he pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in. He kept a slow pace, his hands sliding over every inch of her body. She loved that Steve was such a soft lover. He always took the time to enjoy every feeling, every emotion. For a quick second, she wondered how Bucky would be making love to her. She shook her head and kissed down Steve’s neck, causing him to shiver.

“I love you.” She whispered in his ear. He turned his head and kissed her softly, his thrusts becoming more erratic. She could tell he was close and she was too.

“I love you too Cassidy.” He said softly. Her legs started to shake around his hips and with a few more thrusts he was coming, biting down on her shoulder to stifle a moan, which made her come too.

He laid there for a second, head buried in her hair, while she ran her hands through his. He slowly pulled out and rolled next to her, pulling her to his side. He kissed her on the top of her head and sighed.

“We’re gonna be okay sweetheart, all of us.”

A couple weeks had gone by, Wanda and Vision had left, wanting to have some time together. Cassidy didn’t know where they went, but she knew they’d be okay. They knew what to do. Nat had told them how to stay out of sight.

Cassidy had been trying to find a way to bring up what happened in Siberia. She was completely healed now and she wanted to know how it got so bad in the first place. Every time she tried to bring it up to Steve, they either got interrupted or he changed the subject. He must not have told Nat either because she didn’t know anything.

She finally had some time after Steve got out of the shower after his run. She was sitting on the bed with her hands wrapped around her legs. He stopped in the doorway and tilted his head at her.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I want to talk about Siberia.” She told him. He scoffed and shook his head, pulling his shirt over his head.

“I told you I don’t want to talk about it. It’s in the past why can’t we just leave it there?” He said, tossing his towel back into the bathroom.

“You don’t think I deserve to know what happened?” She asked, just a hint of anger in her voice.

“I don’t want to talk about it!” He yelled. She sat up straight. Okay. If he wanted to fight, then she would fight.

“Well, seeing as how I almost DIED because of it. I really think I have the right to know STEVEN.” She yelled back. He flinched at the use of his full name. Then it just seemed to piss him off more.

“Yes! It almost killed you! I almost killed you! I almost killed Tony! I slammed my shield into his chest until I broke the damn suit! He was supposed to be my friend, my family and I almost killed him!” Steve screamed. Cassidy jumped. She’d never seem him so mad before.

"Yeah? And by doing so, you almost killed ME. What was Tony supposed to do, Steve? Not defend himself? You put yourself in harms way and you never think about me. I'm always an afterthought." She yelled. She regretted the words as soon as she said them, but it was too late.

Steve picked up a vase and threw it across the room, shattering it. He froze after he threw it. He didn’t mean to. He was just so angry. She was right. He hadn’t been thinking about her, only about getting Bucky out of there. He went to go to her but she got off the bed, stepping back, folding her arms around her middle. She was scared of him.

“I think you should go.” She said softly.

“Cass, no. Please I’m sor-“

“Just go!” She yelled, turning and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She slid down onto the floor when she heard the bedroom door slam and started shaking. Why did she and Steve keep fighting? That one night was so perfect when she was lying in bed with Steve and Bucky. She had felt tension between her and Steve ever since he went back under.

Cassidy took some deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She didn’t know how long she sat there, but it had gotten dark and Steve hadn’t come back to the room yet. She pulled herself up and washed her face before going to look for Steve.

When she walked out into the bedroom, the closet door was hanging open. She walked over and peeked inside, looking around. She let out a tiny gasp when she saw that Steve’s bag was missing. That was his go bag. It had been sitting right next to hers. He had left her.

“No.” She whispered. She ran down the hall to Nat’s room, and her bag was gone too. How could she leave with him? Cassidy hadn’t wanted him to go, she just needed some space to calm down, they both did.

“Cassidy!” Shuri yelled out. She turned to see the small woman running toward her, a smile on her face.

“I figured it out! How to help Barnes. We can wake him up now.”


	54. I lost a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long guys! I took a little break for Christmas and I'm just now getting back into things. I know it's a little short, but I promise were gonna have some good stuff coming up hehe

Cassidy felt her heart drop into her stomach. She was happy that Shuri had figured out a way to help Bucky, but it came at the worst possible time.

“Where is Captain Rogers? I’m sure he will be glad to hear the news.” She said. Cassidy looked down, willing the tears to stop. 

“Um…he won’t be joining us. Let me just go changed and I can meet you in the lab.” She told Shuri, before practically running to her room. She paced back and forth, wringing her hands together. What was she going to tell Bucky? She felt like it was her fault Steve left.

She looked in the mirror and realized she should change. She looked like a drowned sewer rat. She washed her face and slapped on some mascara, trying to make it look like she hadn’t been crying. She brushed her hair and threw it up into a ponytail, grabbing a pair of jeans and one of Bucky’s shirts from the closet. She had been wearing them ever since he had gone under.

With a shaky breath, she walked down to the med wing, where they were keeping Bucky. Shuri was bent over a computer when she arrived and gave her a small smile when she looked up.

“Ready?” She asked. Cassidy nodded her head. Shuri pressed a few buttons on the computer and the cryo chamber began to release, as Cassidy pulled on her fingers. The chamber hissed and began to thaw, and she watched Bucky’s fingers start to move. The door slid up and Bucky took a deep breath, opening his eyes.

He smiled at her and slowly stepped out, holding himself up on the chamber itself. Cassidy walked up to him and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

“Hi doll.” He whispered, wrapping his arm around you. Cassidy squeezed him as tight as she could, trying to hold back the tears, but she failed.

“Where’s Stevie?” He asked. She shook her head, not able to hold the tears back any longer. Bucky pulled back, a worried look on his face.

“Cass, what happened?” Shuri looked around to the other doctors in the room and motioned for them to leave, giving them a minute. Bucky led her over to a table, picking her up and setting her on it. He wiped a tear from her cheek and ran his hand down her arm, trying to calm her.

“Take a breath, tell me what happened.” Cassidy took a deep breath in and looked up at him.

“I had been trying to get Steve to talk to me about what happened in Siberia. He kept blowing it off, and I got sick of it. I made him tell me and he blew up. He yelled and screamed, I did too, but then he threw a vase across the room.” She could fell Bucky tense up, clenching his fist.

“I told him to leave but I only meant for him to go cool off. When I came out of the bathroom, his go bag was gone, and so was Nat’s” She said, her eyes tearing up again. “I’m sorry. He should have been here when you woke up.”

Bucky took both her hands in his. “Doll, it’s not your fault that he’s not here. He shouldn’t have left you. He shouldn’t have left us. I’m gonna kill him when he comes back.”

“If he comes back.” She said softly.

“He will, he’s just an idiot.” Bucky told her, puling her in for a hug. “I missed you sweetheart.” He whispered against her neck.

“I missed you too Bucky.”

Shuri came back in a few minutes later to tell Bucky that he should rest until the morning, then they could get started on getting the Hydra words out of his head. Cassidy made them some dinner and they took it back to their room and watched some tv, just trying to relax.

She knew Bucky must be nervous about having someone poke around his head again. After they were done eating, she put a hand on his knee, which had been bouncing.

“How are you feeling about tomorrow?” She asked. Bucky shrugged, putting his hand over hers.

“I don’t like that someone’s going to be in my head again.” He told her. “What if it doesn’t work, what if I don’t get better?”

Cassidy moved so she was straddling him, placing her hands on the back of his neck. His hand went to her waist and he closed his eyes, taking in a big breath.

“This is going to work. Shuri wouldn’t have woken you if it wasn’t. I trust her. I’ll be here every step of the way. I’m not going anywhere.” She told him.

Bucky nodded, and Cassidy leaned in, pressing her lips to his. He sat up straight, wrapping his arm around her, holding her as tight as she could handle. She ran her fingers through his hair, loving the little moan that he let out.

He pulled back and looked at her, running a thumb across her cheek.

“I know that we haven’t gotten to know each other very well yet, but I couldn’t imagine my life without you Cassidy. I think I’m falling in love with you.” He told her. Her heart swelled and her eyes watered.

“I’m falling in love with you too Bucky.” She said softly, leaning in to kiss him again, feeling calm for the first time in days.


	55. Somewhere along in the bitterness

Over the next few weeks, Shuri worked hours on Bucky’s brain. Cassidy sat with him every step of the way, holding his hand, as some of it was painful. She had to go through hundreds of memories to search for those words one by one.

Bucky was starting to have nightmares more often too. Shuri said that it could be a possibility, with her poking around his head so much. Most nights it wasn’t bad, but there had been some nights where she had been woken up to him falling out of bed tangled up in the sheets. Other mornings she’d find hm asleep on the couch, too afraid to come back to the bed with her.

She had gotten used to hearing him whimpering in the middle of the night, tonight was no different. She rolled over to find Bucky tossing his head back and forth, whimpering.

“No.” He whispered.

“Bucky, wake up baby. You’re okay.” Usually he woke up when he heard her voice, but not tonight. Cassidy carefully reached her hand out, placing it on his arm. Before she knew what was happening, Bucky was on top of her, pinning her wrists down on the bed. Even with just his flesh hand, he was way stronger than she would ever be.

“Ow. Bucky, you’re hurting me.” She said softly. She looked up at him and there was no emotion in his eyes. Something had happened in his nightmare and now he didn’t know where he was or who she was.

“Bucky, wake up. Come on.” Cassidy’s wrists were beginning to hurt, he was squeezing them so hard. She tried to squirm underneath him but he had his knees locked on each side of hers, and there was no way she was strong enough to move them.

Cassidy was starting to lose feeling in her hands, if this went on any longer, he was going to break her wrists. She started to panic, her breaths coming out shallow and fast. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to squirm again, but she was getting nowhere.

She did the last thing she could think of and pushed her head up and connected her lips to his. Bucky froze for just a second, before he let go of her wrists and jumped back, perching himself on the edge of the bed, terrified.

Cassidy carefully pulled herself into a sitting position and began rubbing her wrists. She looked up to see Bucky looking down, eyes closed, his hand in a fist, shaking.

“Bucky.” She said softly. He refused to look up at her. How could he hurt her like this. He was supposed to protect her. This is what he was afraid of. He felt the bed dip beside him and he flinched slightly when he felt her hand close around his fist, but she didn’t pull away. She gently unfolded his hand and laced her fingers with his.

“Bucky, look at me please.” She asked. He looked up at her and he couldn’t stop the tears. She immediately pulled him to her and he clutched at her back as hard as he could without hurting her.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry doll, I didn’t mean it.” He cried. Cassidy ran her hands up and down his back, tears falling down her face.

“I know baby, I know. It was just a nightmare. I know you would never hurt me. It’s okay.” She whispered, trying to calm him down. She didn’t know how long they sat there like that, but eventually he stopped crying and looked up at her. She smiled at him and wiped the tears from under his eyes.

“I love you Bucky.” She said softly. He looked up at her with such awe he forgot how to speak for a second. How could she love him? He had just hurt her, and here she was comforting him and telling him that she loved him. He tried to pull away but she held hm close.

“I mean it Bucky. I love you. We are going to get through this. Together. I’m not going anywhere.” She told him. He nodded and rested his forehead against hers.

“Until the end of the line?” He whispered. Cassidy smiled.

“Yes, until the end of the line.” She leaned in and kissed him softly, running her hands through his hair. She pulled back and moved to lay back in the bed and patted the spot next to her. Bucky looked away and nodded his head.

“No. I could hurt you again.” He told her.

“Bucky, please. It’s gonna be okay, please just come back to bed alright?” She almost begged. He sat there for a minute, then nodded and laid next to her, his back to her chest. She wrapped her arm around his middle and pressed a kiss onto the back of his neck.

“We’re gonna be okay Bucky. I love you.” Bucky let out a deep sigh and laced his fingers with hers.

“I love you too.”

Bucky was hesitant to go back to Shuri. He was afraid that all the poking around in his head would make his nightmares worse and that he’d hurt Cassidy again. Shuri assured him that they were close with getting the words out and that after that he’d feel a lot better. Cassidy went with him every day and held his hand, showing him that she was there and supporting him, that he wasn’t alone.

He had two more nightmares within the following weeks, but Cassidy was able to wake him both times without trouble. She noticed he was different now. He seemed happier, carefree. She imagined this was the Bucky that Steve knew from before. He was cracking jokes more now, and his flirting game had gotten better too.

She had been shopping with Shuri in the market most of the day when she returned to the room. She gave Shuri a raised eyebrow when the younger girl told her to have fun and threw a wink her way. Cassidy rolled her eyes and pushed the door open, only to stop in her tracks.

Bucky was standing in the middle of a candlelit room, rose petals everywhere. He looked like fucking sex on a stick and she had to stop herself from drooling. He was wearing black pants and a black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

Cassidy stepped into the room, setting her bags down, and Bucky made to her in two large steps handing her a glass of wine.

“What’s going on?” She asked, glancing around the room.

“Today was my last session with Shuri. She said she got it all. It’s done doll. She did it.” Bucky told you, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update! I hope you all enjoy it! :)


	56. And I would have stayed up with you all night

Cassidy smiled at Bucky, pulling him in for a kiss. “Bucky, that’s amazing.” She whispered against his lips. She pulled back to look at him, and he was smiling, the biggest smile he’d ever had as long as she’d known him.

“How do you feel?” She asked him. He led her over to the bed and sat down beside her, taking her hands in his.

“I feel lighter. I feel…free.” He said, closing his eyes. “I don’t have to worry about looking over my shoulder anymore, waiting for someone to turn me against you. I don’t have to worry about killing anyone anymore.”

Cassidy wrapped her arms around him, running her hands through his hair. “I told you we would be okay.” Bucky nodded against her and began placing soft kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, giving him more access.

“Bucky.” She whispered, her hands tugging on his hair. He moaned against her skin, running his tongue from her collarbone to her earlobe, tugging on it with his teeth.

“Yea doll?” He whispered, sending shivers down her spine. She knew that he had told her he wanted to wait to sleep with her until his brain was fixed. He didn’t want anything to happen, he didn’t want to hurt her. She didn’t want to rush him, but the way he was kissing her was pushing away all her resolve.

“Bucky, I want you.” She panted. He pulled back, looking over her face, smiling softly. He pushed her hair out of her face and cupped her cheeks with his hands.

“I want you too doll. I’m ready.” He said softly. It only took a second before Cassidy crashed her mouth to his, pulling him over her as she scooted back on the bed, yanking his shirt off his head. She tugged hers off and Bucky made quick work of undoing her bra, sliding it off her shoulders.

Cassidy leaned up and kissed him, undoing his belt and pants, pushing them down his legs. Bucky tugged them the rest of the way and slid her leggings off, throwing them in the pile on the floor. He leaned back, looking down at her in awe.

She was looking at him the same way. He really was gorgeous.

“Damn, you’re beautiful.” He whispered, his eyes raking over every inch of her. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth as she looked up at him.

“You’re pretty beautiful yourself Sergeant Barnes. Now come here.” She said playfully. Bucky smirked at her and kissed her softly, before moving his mouth down her chest, stopping at each nipple, moaning when she tugged on his hair.

She giggled when he dipped his tongue in her belly button, throwing a grin at her. He kissed each thigh, squeezing and kneading wherever his mouth left a trail, and Cassidy felt like she was on another planet. Her body felt like it was on fire everywhere Bucky touched her. She moaned when he let out a breath right where she wanted him to touch her the most.

“I can’t wait to taste you princess.” He told her, voice low and sultry. When he finally slid his tongue between her folds, he had to hold her down because her hips shot up off the bed. Bucky could do amazing things with his tongue, that’s for sure, and it didn’t take long for Cassidy to feel that familiar pull. She gripped the sheets, her back arching as she came, Bucky never letting up, his fingers rubbing small circles over her stomach.

Once her legs stopped shaking and her breathing went back to normal, Bucky leaned up over her, and he thought she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Her lips were swollen, her eyes lustful, skin flushed. And she was his.

**_Ours._ **

Winter wanted her too. That was something Bucky hadn’t considered. He wasn’t sure if Winter would still be there after Shuri got all the programming out. A hand on his face brought him back to reality and he focused back in on Cassidy.

“Are you okay Bucky?” She asked. He nodded and smiled.

“Yeah, I’m okay, I love you Cassidy.”

She smiled and pulled him against her, kissing him softly. “I love you too baby.”

“Are you ready?” He asked. She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her as he slowly slid in. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she adjusted to his size. Steve was longer, but Bucky was thicker. He pushed the rest of the way in and just held still for a minute.

“Are you okay?” He whispered, bumping her nose with his. She nodded, smiling.

“Better than okay.”

Bucky started moving slowly, causing Cassidy to let out a small moan. She slid her hands into his hair and pulled his mouth down on hers, locking her legs behind his back, rocking up with him. He started thrusting faster, moving his head down into her neck, nipping at her skin.

This was the most amazing Bucky had felt in who knows how long. His brain was fixed, he was here with Cassidy, things were perfect. She was perfect and he was so in love with her. The little sounds that were coming from her was like music to his ears. He was doing that to her, making her moan, making her squirm, for him.

The only thing that was missing was Steve. But if he didn’t want to be here, if they didn’t matter to him, then Bucky and Cassidy would be just fine. They’d take care of each other without him. They didn’t need him right?

Bucky felt her walls flutter around him and he groaned, knowing she was close. She gave a tug on his hair and it pushed him over the edge, causing him to bite down softly on her shoulder as he came. Cassidy’s walls tightened around him and she came too, back arching off the bed. She clung to him as hard as she could, riding out their orgasms together.

When her legs relaxed, she slid them off Bucky, letting them fall back on the bed. He leaned up and looked down at her, smiling. She had never seen him so happy, and it made her happy too. Bucky deserved it, more than anyone.

“Hi.” He whispered,

“Hi.” Cassidy said smiling.


	57. Had I known how to save a life

It had been a year since Cassidy had come to Wakanda. A little less than that since Steve had left them. He hadn’t called once. She didn’t even know where he was or if he was alright. She guessed she would have heard if something bad had happened to him or Nat, they were still wanted, it would be on the news.

Her heart hurt. She missed him and she knew Bucky did too. They were happy that they had each other, but they could both feel the pull that was missing. She wished that she could talk to him, to tell him that she never wanted him to leave, that they wanted him to come back.

Especially today. Today was her birthday. When she had gotten up that morning, Bucky wasn’t in bed next to her, but that was normal on most days, he usually got up early and went down to the gym. It helped him, letting his frustrations out. From Hydra, to Steve, to still not being able to remember things from who he used to be.

Cassidy never told Bucky when her birthday was. She didn’t really want to celebrate it. Without Steve there, she felt broken still, even though she loved Bucky so much. After her shower, she was brushing out her hair when her phone rang. She didn’t recognize the number, but she answered it anyway, in case it was Steve.

“Hello?”

_“Happy Birthday Forbes.”_

She let out a breath. It wasn’t Steve. “Tony.” She heard a small chuckle on the other line and smiled. She did miss him.

 _“I wasn’t sure you’d ever talk to me again.”_ He said quietly. She had been mad at Tony for a long time. The things he said about her at the airport hurt her, and she knew that Steve had been upset that she hadn’t told him about her codename. She was ashamed of it. Of how easily it was for her to kill a mark without even blinking an eye.

“Of course, I’d talk to you Tony. We’re family, even when we don’t agree on things.” She told him. She heard a sigh of relief before he spoke again.

_“Cass, I’m sorry. For all of it. For the things I said, for the Accords, for fighting Steve and Barnes. I wish I could take it all back.”_

“I know.” She said.

 _“How is Capsicle and Manchurian Candidate these days?”_ He asked. Cassidy smiled at the nicknames.

“Bucky’s doing great. Hydra can’t control him anymore. He feels lighter, free. He’s getting back to the person he used to be. As for Steve…. I don’t really know.” She said quietly.

_“What do you mean you don’t know?”_

“Steve left, Tony. He and I got into a fight because I wanted to know what happened in Siberia, and he wouldn’t tell me. He left that night. That was almost a year ago.”

_“Has he called you today?”_

“No.” Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.

_“He’s an idiot. Do you want me to find him? You know I can.”_

“No, Tony. I don’t want to force him to come home. If he wants to come back to us, then he will, if not, well, I still have Bucky.” She told him behind her soft sobbing.

_“Okay. Shit. I didn’t mean to make you cry on your birthday. I’m sorry. Make sure Barnes treats you like a Queen today. Oh, Pep says hi and Happy Birthday and she misses you.”_

“Tell her I miss her too. And you. Thank you for calling Tony, it means everything.”

_“Of course, Cass. Oh, and, Pep and I are getting married, and we’d love for you to be there. It will be at the compound; I can send a jet for you and nobody will know you’re here. Bring Barnes too.”_

“Tony, that’s great, I’m so happy for you and Pepper. Of course, we’ll come. Are you sure you want Bucky there?”

There was a pause, and Cassidy thought that Tony was rethinking it, just inviting him to be polite. _“Yeah, bring him. I promise, I’m not gonna try to kill him again.”_

“I’m assuming you know where we are to send the jet?”

_“Do you know who you’re talking to? Of course, I know where you are. Just didn’t tell anyone. I’ll call you soon with details. Talk to you later.”_

She hung up the phone and wiped the tears from her face, taking in a deep breath.

“Today is your birthday?”

Cassidy’s head shot up to find Bucky leaning against the door frame, back from the gym.

“Uh…yeah.” She said quietly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked her. She suddenly found s string on her jeans very interesting.

“I just didn’t feel like celebrating, that’s all. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Bucky padded into the bathroom and slid to the floor in front of her, placing his hand on her knees.

“Look, I know that you’re missing Steve, I am too believe me, and I wish that he were here with us, and I know that’s probably why you don’t want to celebrate. This is your first birthday that I can be a part of, and that means more to me than you know.” Bucky told her.

Cassidy couldn’t stop the tears from falling as she slid from the tub into Bucky lap, her legs on either side of his. She clung to him and he held her while she cried, rubbing small circles on her back, whispering in her ear how much he loved her.

Bucky had gone out to the market, saying that he needed to do some birthday shopping. Cassidy tried to tell him he didn’t need to do anything, but he wasn’t taking no for an answer. So, she was currently wrapped up in her blanket on the couch watching Supernatural, when her phone rang. It was an unknown number again, so she figured it was Tony and picked it up.

“No Tony, you cannot call Bucky Manchurian Candidate. He doesn’t think it’s funny and neither do I.”

 _“As hilarious as that would be, I’m not Tony.”_ Cassidy sat up straight, unable to think for a second.

“Nat?” She whispered.

 _“The one and only. You didn’t think I forgot your birthday did you? I’ve only known you half your life. I gotta say, I miss you Cass.”_ Tears filled her eyes at the sound of Nat’s voice.

“I miss you too. Where are you, are you okay? Is….is he with you?” She was almost afraid to ask. She almost didn’t want to know.

_“Yeah, he is.”_

Cassidy let out a breath of relief. “Why did you leave with him?” She asked quietly.

_“Cass, I didn’t want him out here by himself. You know how he is. We’ve been hunting Hydra this whole time. Taking down bases one by one. He said he didn’t want to stop until they were all gone, that he wanted to make sure that nobody could ever hurt Barnes again.”_

Cassidy’s heart fluttered. He was out making sure that Hydra could never hurt him again. “Let me talk to him.”

_“Cass, I don’t know if that’s- “_

“Nat. Now.” There was some rustling, hushed voices, and a loud smack which could only be the sound of Nat’s hand on the back of Steve’s head. The phone was picked up, but nothing was said. She could only hear him breathing.

“You really don’t have anything to say?” She asked. She heard a sigh.

_“What do you want me to say Cass? That I fucked up? I know that.”_ She flinched at his choice word.

“Why did you leave me? Us?” She asked.

_“I was embarrassed about how I acted, and ashamed of what happened in Siberia, I didn’t want you to know, I remember how you looked when we came to the raft, that I was responsible for that.”_

“Steve, I never wanted you to leave. I just wanted you to talk to me. I would have understood. I did when Bucky explained it to me.” There was a pause, and a small gasp.

 _“Bucky’s awake?”_ Steve asked her.

“Shuri woke him up the night you left. He’s hurt too Steve. He doesn’t understand how you could just leave us. You told him you’d be here when he woke up, and you weren’t.”

_“I’m sorry Cass, I really am. Happy Birthday.”_

“Just come home Steve. We need you. Please.”


	58. We'll do it all

Shuri surprised Bucky with a new arm just a few days before they left for the wedding. It was made of vibranium and had a much wider range of motion and senses. Bucky couldn’t feel everything, but he could feel Cassidy’s hand when he held it and that meant more to him than anything. Cassidy had to admit, he looked sexy as hell with it on too. It was taking all her strength not to jump him at every minute of the day. His hair had gotten longer and he started wearing it in a bun, and it made her mouth water.

This arm didn’t bother him. It was lighter and it made him feel like a different person. Like Hydra didn’t have control of him anymore, and he told her that he finally felt like he was completely free.

Bucky was nervous the whole flight to the compound. Tony had sent them a jet with heavy stealth mode on it, so that nobody would find out they were coming. The wedding was being held at the compound, and just close friends and family were invited, and Tony had made sure nobody knew about it so there wouldn’t be press involved.

When the compound came into view, Bucky’s leg started bouncing. Cassidy put her hand on his knee and squeezed, giving him a smile.

“It’s gonna be okay Bucky.”

He shook his head. “I don’t deserve to be here Cass, not after everything I’ve done. His parents don’t get to attend his wedding, but their murderer does.” He said softly.

She slid to the floor in front of him, taking his hands in hers. “Hey, look at me. Tony doesn’t blame you. He knows it wasn’t you.” She told him. He nodded, but she knew that he didn’t believe her. He was like Steve in that way, always blaming himself for things that were out of his control. She wondered if he would ever forgive himself for the things he did under Hydra’s control.

When the door opened, she could see Tony making his way over to the jet. She slid her hand into Bucky’s and squeezed. “Are you ready?”

Bucky sucked in a breath and nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be doll.”

When they reached Tony, Cassidy slowly let go of Bucky hand as Tony wrapped his arms around her. “I missed you kid. I’m sorry, for everything.”

Cassidy smiled, squeezing him back. “It’s okay Tony. I know.”

Tony pulled away and looked at Bucky, Cassidy could literally feel the tension as the two men stared at each other.

“Thank you for uh, inviting me to your wedding.” Bucky said awkwardly. “And I’m sorry…for…”

“We don’t need to talk about it.” Tony told him. “We’re all good here. Really.” He told Bucky, sticking his hand out. Bucky’s mouth dropped slightly as he slowly reached up and took Tony’s hand.

“You hurt her, I’ll kill you, you know that right?” Tony told him, gripping his hand as hard as he could.

“I know you will, and I won’t.” Bucky said, earning a nod from Tony.

“Come on, Pep can’t wait to see you.” Tony told Cassidy, leading them into the compound.

As soon as the door was opened to the bedroom Pepper was in, she was yanked inside and pulled into a hug, leaving Bucky out in the hall with Tony.

She hoped they could get along.

“Oh my gosh, I missed you. How are you? How are you and Bucky? How are Steve and Nat?” She blurted out. Cassidy laughed and pulled back, sitting with the blonde on the couch.

“I’m good, Bucky and I are doing amazing actually, and as for Steve…we haven’t seen him in almost a year.” She told her. Pepper’s eyes widened and she took Cassidy’s hands in hers.

“I’m so sorry, what happened? Was it because of Tony?” Cassidy shook her head.She figured Tony would have told Pepper that Steve had left.

“No, we got into a fight and he left and you know how stubborn he is. But we don’t need to talk about that. Today is your day, so let’s get you married, before Tony changes his mind, you know how ** _he_** is.” She joked but Pepper rolled her eyes.

“You’re not wrong.”

Pepper looked amazing in her dress, and it made Cassidy wonder if she would ever get to wear one. Polyamorous marriage was legal, but if Steve never came back, she wouldn’t have to worry about it. She didn’t even know if Bucky wanted to get married. She and Steve had talked about it before they found Bucky, but she had never asked him what he thought.

Happy volunteered to walk Pepper down the aisle, since her parents had passed a long time ago. Cassidy was the only Bridesmaid, so she guessed that made her the Maid of Honor. Rhodey of course was the Best Man, so he accompanied Cassidy down the aisle. She caught a look at Bucky once she got to the altar and he looked amazing in a tux.

Bucky was floored at how amazing Cassidy looked. She was wearing a dark red dress, cut off at the knee, and it was dangerously low in the front and Bucky had to hold back the growl that was trying to come out at the thought of anyone but him seeing his girl like that.

Cassidy never thought that shed see Tony cry, but as Pepper made her way down the aisle, tears slid down his face. Tony was frustrating, that wasn’t even a question, and Pepper might be the only person in the world that could put up with him, soulmates or not.

When Pepper was walking down the aisle, Bucky only had eyes for Cassidy. The way she was looking from Pepper to Tony made him want to have her coming down the aisle toward him. Before Hydra had taken him the first time, he never really thought about getting married. It was dangerous enough for he and Steve to even be together, and they still hadn’t found their third, so it wasn’t something Bucky had ever considered.

Then after he escaped Hydra, he thought he wasn’t good enough to even be with Steve and Cassidy. But now… now that he was better and he and Cassidy were in a good place, it was all he wanted. With or without Steve, he wanted to be married to Cassidy.

“We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. I understand the two of you have prepared your own vows?” Tony and Pepper nodded and turned to each other.

“Pep, I’ve loved you since the first minute I saw you. I just didn’t know how to love someone. You showed me how. You have put up with more than any person should have and I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that it was worth it.”

Cassidy wiped a few tears away, glancing over at Bucky. His eyes were wet, but he was smiling at her like a goofball.

“Tony…you are the most insufferable person I’ve ever met, and it’s one of the things I love most about you. You have made me laugh more than I have in my whole life. Loving you isn’t easy, but it’s the best feeling in this world. I am so happy that we’re here, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

They turned pack to the pastor and nodded. “By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” There were a collection of yells when Tony dipped Pepper kissing her thoroughly. Cassidy took Rhodey’s arm and followed the happy couple back down the aisle, throwing a wink at Bucky on her way.

The reception was well underway and Cassidy had already had a few glasses of wine when Bucky found her at the bar.

“Hi gorgeous.” He whispered into her ear. She smiled and turned against him, catching his lips with hers.

“Hey handsome. How are you doing? Is it too many people?” She asked. His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her close to him.

“Not really, I’ve been okay for the most part. It’s a little weird, being around all these people I don’t know, who probably want me in jail or something.” He told her. She looked up at him, her hands sliding to the back of his neck.

“They don’t Bucky. Nobody believes that.” She told him, pushing up on her tiptoes to whisper in his. “Now get me outta here Barnes, I wanna have drunken wedding sex.”

Bucky didn’t need to be told twice, saying their goodbyes to everyone before heading back to their room for the night.

They headed back to Wakanda the next morning, thanking Tony and Pepper for inviting them and promising to come back home someday. She was grateful for Tony and everything he had done for them. He was working on getting them pardons to come back home, but he kept hitting walls with Bucky. A lot of people wanted him to pay for the crimes he committed as the Soldier.

As soon as they were off the jet Cassidy drug him into the palace, down the halls to their room, kissing him every few steps. She didn’t know what was going on but she couldn’t keep her hands off him.

“Whatever’s gotten into you doll, I like it.” He whispered into her lips as he turned the knob to their room, pushing the door open. He turned to walked in and stopped, Cassidy stopping too and poking her head around Bucky to see what he was looking at.

Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry it's been so long! I promise I'm not abandoning any of my stories lol. I hope this was worth the wait :)


	59. Everything, On Our Own

Cassidy couldn’t believe it. Steve had come home. When she talked to him, she didn’t think he would come home, that he would still blame himself for their fight, for Bucky, and for Tony. But he was here. She felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Bucky’s hand tightened in hers and she glance at him to see him fuming.

“Buck. Cass.” Steve whispered. He had missed them so much and they looked so different now. They looked happy, healthy. He noticed Bucky’s new arm and he had to admit it was beautiful. He also noticed that Bucky did not look happy to see him.

“Bucky…” Cassidy started, but she didn’t get to finish her sentence because Bucky stalked toward Steve and flung himself at him, his fist connecting to Steve’s jaw. Cassidy’s head snapped to the side and she rubbed her jaw.

“How dare you!” Bucky screamed, landing another blow into Steve. “We’ve been here this whole time! You didn’t care! Why now!”

“Buck, stop.” Cassidy said softly, holding her side where Steve had just been hit. He wasn’t fighting Bucky back and she knew that she was just going to keep getting hurt if this didn’t stop.

“Buck, I wanted to come back every day.” Steve told him.

“Then why didn’t you!” Bucky screamed, throwing another blow to Steve’s gut, sending Cassidy to the floor. She spit out blood when Bucky’s fist connected with Steve’s face again.

Steve peered around Bucky to look at her, then back up at Bucky. “You have to stop, you’re hurting her.” He said, almost at a whisper. Bucky froze and turned to look at Cassidy, his eyes wide. In his fit of rage, he forgot that he could hurt her through Steve.

He scrambled off Steve and crawled over to Cassidy, taking her face in his hands. “I’m so sorry doll. I forgot. I’m so sorry.”

Cassidy shook her head, sitting down fully, wincing as she did so. “It’s okay. I’m fine.” Bucky kissed the top of her head and turned back to Steve.

“What made you come back.” He said, voice so low it was terrifying.

Steve sighed before he stood, adjusting himself and wiping the blood off his mouth. “After talking to Cassidy on the phone, I knew it was time for me to come home.”

Bucky turned to look at Cassidy, a hurt look on his face. “You talked to him? When?”

“Nat called on my birthday. I was going to tell you, I was just waiting until we got back from the wedding.” She told him. Bucky stood, a part of him feeling betrayed that she had talked to him behind his back and left the room without saying anything else.

Cassidy sat on the floor, motionless, tears streaming down her face, staring at the door. She couldn’t believe Bucky just left. She understood how he felt though, he thought she was keeping something from him.

She heard feet shuffle and looked over to see Steve crouched near her. He held his hand out and she tentatively took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet, wincing just a little.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly, looking over her injuries, She nodded and stepped back, walking into the bathroom and looking in the mirror. There was already a purple-ish bruise forming on her jaw and her lip was busted open, and when she lifted her shirt, there was another bruise forming on her side.

“I’m so sorry.” Steve told her, watching her from the doorway. “I didn’t know he would do that.”

“I didn’t either.” She said, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. Steve followed, unsure of what to say, so he just stood in front of her, hand in his pockets.

_Yup. Still a doofus._

“Why are you here Steve? Why did you decide to come back after all this time?” She said quietly. Steve’s face came into view as he slid to his knees in front of her.

“Your voice. When I heard your voice, and you were telling me to come home, it didn’t matter how guilty I felt or embarrassed. I knew I needed to come home. To you, to Bucky.” He said softly.

“I’m so sorry Cass. I’m sorry that I yelled at you, I’m sorry that I made you feel like you didn’t deserve to know what happened in Siberia. I shouldn’t have left. I was wrong. Please forgive me.” He pleaded, his eyes beginning to water.

Cassidy didn’t know what to say. She had wanted so long for Steve to come back and grovel, beg them for forgiveness, but now that he was here in front of her, she didn’t care about any of it. All she cared about was that he was home.

“You hurt us Steve. Bucky woke up and you weren’t here, after you promised.” She said quietly.

Steve hung his head. “I know, and I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you both if you’ll let me.”

All Cassidy could do was nod. She reached her hands out for Steve’s and placed them on her legs, pulling him forward. He laid his head in her lap and she ran her hands through his hair, noticing just how long it was now. She had also noticed the beard, and she had to admit it was doing things to her. Her hands stopped moving when she felt Steve begin to shake beneath her, and then she heard a muffled sob.

She lifted his head up and wiped his tears away, just taking a minute to look into those baby blues she’d missed so much.

“I missed you.” She told him. She leaned in and kissed him softly, almost whimpering as she remembered how soft his lips were. Hs hands tightened on her legs and he returned the kiss, slowly, reveling in just how good she tasted.

“I missed you too sweetheart.” He whispered against her lips. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

“You’re not forgiven.” She asked. Steve nodded, his thumbs tracing circles on her thighs.

“I know.”

“Bucky’s really hurt. So am I.” If he had just stayed a little longer, he would have had Bucky back, and they could have had this whole time together, but he didn’t, and now he wasn’t sure Bucky would ever talk to him again.

“I’ll never stop telling you how sorry I am Cassidy. Please believe that. I was so stupid.”

“Bucky’s not going to be as forgiving as I am, you know that right? He’s been through too much.” She told him. Steve knew that. He knew that his work would be cut out for him with both his soulmates, but the face that he had a chance to try was enough.

They sat on the bed together for what felt like forever before they heard the doorknob turn and the door slowly open. Bucky stepped in and closed the door behind him, leaning against it. He wouldn’t look anywhere but the floor, mostly because he didn’t know what to say.

He was so mad at Steve for leaving, and he was upset with Cassidy for talking to him and not saying anything about it. Cassidy stood, wincing slightly and made her way over to Bucky. She slid her hand on the side of his face and lifted it so he was looking at her.

Bucky let out a strangled cry at the bruise on her face. He had done that. He was so mad at Steve that he hadn’t even thought about what would happen to Cassidy.

“Bucky, I’m fine.” She tried to tell him, but Bucky was shaking his head, running his hands through his hair, pulling at the ends. After a few seconds he stopped, and when he looked back up at Cassidy, Bucky wasn’t there anymore. Winter was. And he was pissed.

“Cassidy?” Steve said, standing from the bed and taking a step toward them.

Winter growled at Steve and pulled Cassidy behind him, pushing her out the door, throwing her over his shoulder, leaving Steve standing there not knowing what the hell happened.


	60. We dont  need

Cassidy fought against Winter the whole way down the hall, and into a bedroom where he unceremoniously dropped her on the bed. She leaned up onto her knees and threw her hands up in the air while Winter paced.

“What the hell!” She yelled. Winter stopped and turned to her, fuming.

“We did that to you. You’re hurt cause Steve’s an asshole. You’re hurt cause of us.” Winter growled. He stopped, taking a second to try and remain calm. Winter knew that if he let Bucky back in, that he would forgive Steve, and right now, Steve did not deserve to be forgiven.

He had left them when they needed him the most.

“Winter. He came back.” She tried to reason with him.

“Yeah, after a year. He only came back because he talked to you. If you didn’t would he have?” Winter asked. She really didn’t know. A part of her wasn’t sure she cared.

“I don’t know.”

“Exactly. So, we’re just supposed to take him back? After everything? After how he left Bucky? How he treated you!” He yelled, making Cassidy flinch. His face softened and he came over to her, taking her face in his hands.

She closed her eyes and heard him take a deep breath. “Cass, look at me.” She opened her eyes to see that Bucky was looking at her. “I’m so sorry doll.” He told her. She nodded against him and pulled him down to the bed with her, pulling his hands into her lap.

“I didn’t even think when I saw him, I just got so angry. And then I was angry with you for not telling me you talked to him and I shouldn’t have been.”

“Bucky, it’s okay. You’re allowed to be angry with him.” She told him.

“Aren’t you?”

“Of course, I am, but I’m also tired of feeling like this all the time and I don’t want to fight anymore. He’s here and he wants to make it up to us Buck.”

Bucky sighed, kissing the back of her hand. “I don’t know how to forgive him Cass. He left us.”

“I know baby, I know. But you wanna know the best part?” She asked him. He shook his head.

“We get to make him work for it.” Bucky gave her a devilish smile and leaned in, kissing her softly.

They sat in there for a few more minutes before Cassidy was able to convince him to go back to their room. When she opened the door, Steve jumped up from the bed, and it looked like he’d been in the same spot they had been when Bucky came back.

Steve went to open his mouth but Bucky held his hand up. “It’s been a long night. We’re going to bed. We can talk in the morning. You can sleep on the couch.” Bucky went to the bathroom to change and Steve looked at Cassidy, who shrugged her shoulders.

“You have your work cut out for you.”

Steve went over to the couch, kicking his shoes off and grabbing the blanket off the back and lying down with it. Bucky came out of the bathroom and slid into bed next to Cassidy, turning the lights off and wrapping his arm around her. Bucky fell asleep almost instantly, but Cassidy didn’t, and she knew Steve hadn’t either because she could hear him tossing and turning on the couch.

She wanted to get up and go talk to him, but she knew there was a good chance Bucky would hear her.

Cassidy woke up before either of the boys did so she decided to hog the shower a little. She stood under the water and closed her eyes, letting the events of last night replay over and over. When she had pushed open that door and saw Steve standing there, every ounce of anger she had melted away. He had come back to her, to them. That’s all she’d wanted. But Bucky was right. He hurt them, and she wasn’t sure how long it would take her to trust him again, or of Bucky ever would.

When she opened the bathroom door, toweling her hair dry, Bucky and Steve were both awake. Steve was still on the couch and Bucky was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor.

“Well, at least nobody’s dead.” She tried to joke. Steve half smiled at her, but Bucky just got up off the bed and headed for the bathroom, stopping to kiss her on the cheek on his way.

Cassidy sighed and sat down on the bed, facing Steve.

“I don’t know what to say to him.” Steve told her. “I’m afraid anything that comes out of my mouth is gonna make him mad.”

Cassidy sighed. “Well what did you expect Steve? To just come back and be forgiven just like that?” She asked, snapping her fingers. “Honestly if it weren’t for the soul bond, Bucky would have beaten the hell out of you…and I would have let him.” She said, grabbing her shoes and slamming the door on her way out.

She grabbed the throwing knives once she was in the gym and walked over to stand in front of the throwing board. She closed her eyes and let all her anger flow out. She pictured the human outline on the board as Steve and when the first knife stuck right in the heart, she felt a little better.

The next three knives stuck into the head, and you smirked. At least your aim was still good.

“Lemme guess. You’re picturing Steve’s face right about now?” Nat’s voice called out from the doorway. Cassidy spun around, giving her a smile. She didn’t even think about Nat coming back with Steve. She bounded over to her, practically jumping into her arms.

“I missed you Nat.” Cassidy whispered, squeezing her.

“I missed you to Kotenok.” Cassidy pulled back and noticed her hair.

“You’re blonde! It’s HOT.” She told her. Nat chuckled and nodded, putting her arm around Cassidy and leading her down to the kitchen. She pulled a carton of ice cream out of the freezer and handed Cassidy a spoon.

“Why didn’t you come see me last night?” Cassidy asked. Nat shrugged.

“I wanted to give you three a little time together. I can now see that it didn’t go well.” She said, pointing to the bruise on your face.

“Yeah well, let’s just say that Steve has to do a lot more apologizing to Bucky than me I think.”

“You’re still mad at him though?” She asked.

“Of course, I’m mad at him Nat. He left us. He left after he promised Bucky he’d be there when he woke up. I don’t know how to trust him again. But I am happy he’s home.”

Nat nodded, understanding. “It’s just gonna take time Cass. Between all three of you. You and Barnes time to forgive him, and Steve because now he has to come into a relationship that you and Barnes have made. It’s gonna be an adjustment for everyone, but I will tell you that he was miserable while he was away. He missed you both.”

Cassidy smiled. “Well, that makes me feel slightly better.”


	61. Anything, or Anyone

When Cassidy got back to the room, Bucky wasn’t there. “He went out for a walk.” Steve said, getting up from the couch, setting down the book he’d been reading. She sighed and went into the bathroom to change out of her gym clothes.

When she came back out, she went over to her night stand and pulled out the necklace with Bucky’s tags on it. It had been in there since Steve had left. She put it in his hand and he let out a soft gasp.

“I forgot I left that here. Does Bucky know about them?” Cassidy shook her head.

“No. I never told him that I had them, or that I gave them to you. Wear them. Maybe it will make him go softer on you.” She told him and Steve chuckled. If it were only that easy.

“Hey, I was gonna go down to the market today, do you wanna go with me?” She asked, holding her hand out. Steve smiled and nodded, lacing his fingers with hers. He tugged her close to him and she was about to lean up to kiss him when they heard a growl at the door.

Bucky was back.

That wasn’t Bucky. That was Winter.

He stalked over to them and pulled Cassidy behind him, growling at Steve again. “What do you think you’re doing.”

Cassidy slid her hand around his stomach, wiggling so she was standing in between the two, looking up at Winter. “Hey, look at me.” She said softly. He wouldn’t budge, holding her around her back with his flesh hand, his vibranium one in a fist at his side.

Cassidy reached her hand up and cupped the side of his face. It took a few moments, but he eventually looked down at her. “It’s okay. I asked Steve to go to the market with me. He’s not gonna hurt me.”

Winter’s face softened and he gave her one nod, resting his head against hers.

“Come back to me Bucky.” She whispered. He let out a shuddering breath and leaned in to kiss her softly. When she pulled back, it was Bucky looking at her.

“Please be careful.” He told her.

“It’s Wakanda, what’s gonna happen?” She joked, but she knew what he meant. Bucky walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Cassidy sighed and picked up her wallet and turned to Steve.

“What the hell just happened?” He asked.

“I’ll tell you on the way.”

She led Steve around the market, picking up a few things she wanted, snacks for her, plums for Bucky. She picked up a pretty red dress, floor length, with an open back. She thought it was beautiful and she didn’t really have any nice clothes in Wakanda.

She led Steve to a food vendor and ordered them something to eat, then went over to a picnic table not far from it.

“So, what was that with Bucky back there? What happened?” Steve asked softly. She sighed, sipping on her drink trying figure out the best way to explain it.

“Shuri got all the words out of his head. So, nobody can turn him against us. But the soldier is still inside him.” She told him. His brows knitted together in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“There’s another side of Bucky in there.” She told him. His eyes widened and he just stared at her.

“So the soldier…is in Bucky? Does he talk to you?” He asked. Cassidy nodded.

“He’s actually pretty fond of me, and I think I know why he’s so hesitant of you. Winter only has the broken memories of you, the ones that Hydra tried to take from Bucky. When he met me, it was a clean slate. He’s just trying to protect me. It will get better I promise.” She told him.

“I hope so, all I want is to have the two of you back. I just want us to be together.” Cassidy reached out and covered Steve’s hand with hers.

“We will be.”

When they got back to the room, Bucky was up in an instant, checking Cassidy over. She rolled her eyes and swatted his hands away.

“Bucky I’m fine, I told you I would be. We just got some snacks at the market and I picked out a new dress.” 

“Yeah, Buck, she’s safe with me, I won’t hurt her.” Steve interjected, and Bucky spun around so fast it made Cassidy’s head hurt. He stalked up to Steve and stood inches from his face, fists clenched at his sides.

“If she was safe with you we wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place would we.” He growled. Cassidy carefully wrapped her hand around Bucky’s wrist, turning him to face her.

“I’m gonna take a shower, come with me?” She asked. He nodded, throwing one last look to Steve before following her into the bathroom.

Cassidy turned on the shower, as hot as it would go, and turned to Bucky, sliding her hands under his shirt. He shivered, and lifted his arms as she took it off. She pulled hers off, her bra too, then pulled her leggings and panties off and stepped in the shower.

“Come here soldier.” She said softly. Bucky stripped the rest of the way and stepped in the shower behind her. She turned and wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head on his chest. They let the hot water run over them, and she could feel the tension in his shoulders seep away slowly.

“We’re never gonna get past this if you don’t try Bucky.” She whispered. She felt him sigh heavily, running his hands up her back.

“I know. It’s just every time I look at him, I get angry. I don’t know how to forgive him.” Cassidy looked up at him, and she could see the inner battle he was having with himself, or rather, with Winter.

“What makes you the most mad about it?” She asked. He let out a breath, thinking for a second.

“Now that I’ve gotten to be with you and see how beautiful of a person you are, I cannot ever understand why Steve would leave. You’re perfect.” He said quietly.

“I’m far from perfect.” She whispered.

“You’re perfect for us. You were made for us doll, and he left us. Then he comes back and just thinks he can inject himself into the relationship you and I have worked hard for.” He told her, his anger coming back.

Cassidy took his face in her hands, staring up into his eyes. “Steve was made for us too Bucky. He’s not going to take anything away from what you and I have. He’s going to add to it. We are better when we’re together Buck.”

Bucky nodded, leaning down and kissing her softly. She deepened the kiss, sliding her hand behind his neck, pulling him closer, her other gripping his hip. Bucky turned them so she was pressed up against the wall, his hands on either side of her head.

“I love you.” She whispered. He smiled against her.

“I love you to pretty girl.”

Bucky started kissing down her neck, earning a tiny whimper from her, and she rolled her hips against him. He growled against her skin and reached to the side to turn the water off. She looked up at him and he had a devious smirk on his face.

He helped her out of the shower, wrapping towels around each of them, and led her back into the bedroom. He slowly pushed her back on the bed and she raised an eyebrow, glancing at Steve then back to Bucky.

Bucky leaned down to kiss Cassidy and she reached her hand out for Steve. Maybe if Bucky let him join, it would relieve some of the tension. Bucky felt Cassidy tug Steve to the bed and he leaned back.

“No.”

Cassidy tilted her head, looking back up at Bucky. “What do you mean no?”

Bucky took Cassidy’s hand from Steve’s and held them above her head, looking at Steve

“He doesn’t get to touch. He has to watch.”


	62. If I Lay Here

Cassidy looked up at Bucky in surprise. “What do you mean?” She asked.

“Steve doesn’t get to join. He hasn’t earned that yet. He can watch.” Bucky said throwing a look over to Steve that was sure to make him instantly hard.

Steve shared a look with Cassidy and she didn’t really know what to say. Maybe this would give Bucky whatever he needed to forgive Steve. Bucky hovered over her, running his hand down her side, squeezing her thigh. He pulled the towel open and started kissing down her jaw, nipping and licking as he made his way down her neck.

Steve’s breath caught in his throat when Bucky removed the towel. He had forgotten just how sexy Cassidy was, and he was already unbearably hard. He shifted in his seat when Bucky pulled a nipple in his mouth and Cassidy arched her back, whimpering slightly.

Bucky dipped his tongue into her belly button smirking when she giggled. He was very aware how hard Steve was, he could even hear his heartbeat pounding. There was something about him watching Bucky and Cassidy that made Bucky even harder.

He wanted Steve to see what he’d been missing out on. What he left. Maybe then, just maybe, Bucky would forgive him. Cassidy and Steve moaned at the same time when Bucky’s tongue landed on her clit. She pushed up against him trying to get closer, which wasn’t possible.

He held her down with his left arm, using his right to slide two fingers into her heat. She moaned and turned her head to the side biting her lip. Steve was staring at them like he hadn’t had a drink of water in weeks.

Steve shifted in his chair and Cassidy saw just how hard he was. She didn’t know if he was trying to be polite by not taking himself out of his pants or if he was afraid that Bucky would say something if he did.

Bucky added a third finger and Cassidy let out the filthiest moan either man had ever heard and Steve had to bite down on his knuckle to stop from moaning himself.

“Please Bucky.” Cassidy whined.

“What Princess?” He said softly, placing soft kisses on her thigh, looking up at her through hooded lashes.

“Please Buck. Please fuck me.” He leaned over her, kissing her softly, before sliding in all the way to the hilt. Cassidy arched her back into him and dug her nails into his shoulders. Bucky hissed at how tight she was and rolled his hips slowly against her.

“You feel so good Princess.” He whispered, kissing her deeply. She knew her face was flush, having Steve watch them made her feel exhilarated. “Look at Steve for me. Look at him while he watches me fuck you.” He whispered into her ear, so softly, she wasn’t even sure Steve could hear it.

Cassidy turned her head, looking over at Steve. He looked like he was about to die at any given minute. Her mouth fell open when Bucky pulled out and thrust back in harder. Bucky turned his head to Steve, stopping all movements when he saw that Steve was palming himself through his pants.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Bucky snapped and Steve froze, one hand on his cock, the other undoing his pants.

“I just uh…” Steve started to say.

“No. You don’t get to get off. You get to watch us get off.” He growled picking up the pace. Cassidy gripped the sheets on the bed, rocking her hips up to meet his every thrust.

“This is what you could have had if you had stayed Steve. Watching her come apart like this? Every night? There’s no way in hell I’d leave her like you did.” Bucky said, leaning down to kiss her.

Hearing Bucky talk like that to Steve pushed Cassidy over the edge. She clamped down on Bucky and her legs started shaking. “Fuck.” Bucky hissed. He waited until she came back down, and started a slow pace. His thumb slid down and found her clit, rubbing small circles, and she started shaking again.

“Bucky.” She whined. She was still super sensitive.

“Come on Cass. I know you can give me one more. Can you be a good girl for me?” He asked and Cassidy shivered.

“Mhm mmm.” She panted as he went faster, his thumb never leaving her clit.

“Come on Princess, I’m so close.” He whispered, biting her ear. Her hands went to the back of his neck, holding him to her as she came again, digging her nails into his skin.

“Good girl.” Bucky moaned, finding his own release. He stilled, resting his forehead against hers, kissing her softly. He pulled back, wiping some hair from her forehead, smiling down at her.

“You did so good for me doll.” He whispered, and she shivered again. She didn’t know what made him start talking like this, but she fucking loved it. “Are you okay?” He asked, seeing her wince when he pulled out.

She nodded, taking a deep breath, relaxing her body. “I’ll be right back.” Bucky whispered into her shoulder, getting up and going to the bathroom.

She looked over to Steve, who had a sheen of sweat on his face. She mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’ to him. She felt bad that he had to watch and couldn’t do anything about it. Steve shook his head and smiled at her, looking away when he heard Bucky come back into the room. Bucky took a warm cloth and cleaned her up, throwing it into the hamper, then went to the dresser and got one of his t-shirts. He pulled it over her head, then picked her up and put her at the head of the bed, pulling the covers over her.

Bucky sat next to her and ran his hand through her hair as she pushed her back up against him. She was half asleep when he looked up at Steve.

“Are you coming to bed punk?” He asked. Steve looked up at Bucky, a confused look on his face. Bucky jerked his head in the direction of the bed and Steve slowly got up and came over, getting in on the other side of Cassidy.

“Buck, I-“ He started but Bucky held his hand up.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Let’s just…go to bed okay?”

Steve nodded and laid down, smiling when Cassidy snuggled against him. Bucky switched the lights off and laid down too, curling around Cassidy’s back, his arm going around her, brushing against Steve’s stomach, causing him to shiver.

“I’m glad you’re here punk.” Bucky whispered.

Steve smiled, brushing his fingers against Bucky’s arm. “Me to jerk.”


End file.
